


Kodachrome

by HYPERFocused



Series: Kodachrome [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Career, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, M/M, Photography, Pseudonyms, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2003-11-26
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 52,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark wants to shoot the truth, Lex doesn't want to pose any more.<br/><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [SuperGrover24](http://archiveofourown.org/users/supergrover24/pseuds/supergrover24/) for the beta and hand holding. She helped me put my fuzzy thoughts into focus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark wants to shoot the truth. Lex doesn't want to pose anymore.

_When I think back on all the crap I learned in high school, it's a wonder I can think at all... -from "Kodachrome" by Paul Simon._

The proverbial crisp fall day, and Clark Kent was walking home from school. Most days he took the short way home, cutting through fields and farms to get to his house, and help out with the chores. His short-cut was faster than anyone else's. Of course no one else had the benefit of being a really strong alien with uncanny powers.

Today was different. Instead of speeding home -- because why be in a hurry to get to hay baling and cow vaccinating -- he decided to take a different route. As soon as Pete helped him give Chloe the slip after school, Clark was walking through the slums of Edge City.

Often times he cursed his powers; would have gladly traded them in for a chance at normalcy. He should be happy. He could run faster than the cars at the Metropolis 500, see through walls, people, and when he concentrated very hard, all the way into space. But the only time he was truly happy was when he had a camera in his hand, an eye at the lens. It was only through the viewfinder that he could share his true visions with the world.

When he was five, he'd gotten his first camera, an old instamatic rescued from his parents' attic. His language skills were still lagging slightly. Words were hard. He was accustomed to thinking in pictograms. When he saw the pictures the camera produced he took an instant liking to it.

He had a keen eye for photography, even at such a young age. By the time he was in third grade, Jonathan had fixed up his old 35 millimeter for Clark to use. Clark earned film and processing money by doing extra chores around the house. Even at ten, he knew that was a good deal for everyone. He was a conscientious hard worker. His parents could do worse. Clark could do the chores of several farm hands, or the other children Martha and Jonathan never had. Looking back, he didn't really mind. There was something oddly enjoyable about pushing himself to get more done. It made him feel less guilty about taking breaks like this one.

He'd proven himself trustworthy; his parents indulged him, giving him more freedom than most seventeen-year-old boys got. They let him use the barn loft as his own personal space, even helped him wall up a section of it as a darkroom. It probably didn't hurt that he'd already earned enough from his photography to pay for his first couple years of college.

He wasn't sure where he wanted to go yet. Probably Metropolis University. It had an excellent photojournalism department, and he could come home often to help with the farm. He would take some business classes to keep his father happy, but he knew what he wanted to do with his life; publicly at least.

He had been thirteen when he sold his first picture to a national magazine. It was a portrait of an elderly acquaintance of his mother's from her volunteer work at the Alzheimer's Home. Autofocus catching her silver hair and lined face; her grace and wisdom perfectly exposed. The paper dolls in her hand showed the innocence she was returning to as she aged.

Clark hadn't wanted the publication to know he was a teenager, so he made up a fake name, and fudged a little on his history. Chloe had helped. This was how K.L Kent began his career.

By the time he was seventeen, he had built a reputation as a fine photographer. Equally sought out for both posed and candid portraits, he made the ordinary people he shot seem like stars, and captured the approachable tendencies of the well known.

He liked the candids better. There was something about discovering the humanity of people in all walks of life that appealed to him. When he could, he tried to help his subjects. Sometimes he would contact local aid agencies so they would get the assistance they needed. Or he'd get them away from bad situations. His extra curricular work was done in secret, because his methods weren't something he wanted to have to explain. If people knew how and where he spent his free time, they would have been surprised.

* * *

Lex Luthor took a desultory glance around his office at LuthorCorp, and sighed. Nothing in it interested him. He'd only been back to work there a week and already he was wishing he hadn't suggested joining forces with his father again. Surely _that_ was a sign of his instability, rather than any of the shakiness or hallucinations he'd had since his sham of a wedding. He wished he could take back his offer. What bothered him even more was that he wasn't sure if Lionel had been happy to have his son apparently so willing to reconnect, or if he just wanted Lex close enough for his usual sick games. God knows he didn't want to play them again. He would give anything for a little honesty, and everything for some peace and quiet.

Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen for a while. First, he had to pose for some LuthorCorp publicity shots to show the shareholders he was back to full health."Full of vim and vigor" as his father would say. To Lex, they sounded like lawyer's names. Vim and Vigor, Attorneys at Law.

He was sure it was going to be a tiresome afternoon. Another stiff picture of a young mogul-in-training. Just once he wanted a photographer who could truly capture him in film. Not the corporate image, not the paparazzi enticing bad boy he'd been in his less than savory days, but the whole person he was now. Of course that was hardly the thing to put in the annual report, but frankly he didn't care. There was something about surviving his summer ordeal that made him want a real portrait of his life at that time.

When his secretary notified him of the photographer's arrival, he was surprised. K.L Kent had come highly recommended. Lex did trust his father on matters of artistic merit. He'd expected Kent to be a lot older, or perhaps a woman, using the initials as a pseudonym.

Instead he found a young man in blue jeans and a black turtleneck. He looked anywhere between 16 and 25, with the kind of flawless features transformed by a small change of hair or clothing. Dark wavy hair that hung in his face until he brushed it away with a casual hand; wide greenish eyes that managed to convey both innocence and artistry; full red lips and white teeth only made more attractive by the imperfection of too long canines. He was gorgeous. By all rights he should have been on the other side of the camera lens, but the shyly professional way he looked at Lex told him he didn't know it. That was refreshing. Obviously posing for this portrait was no longer going to be a chore.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark wants to shoot the truth, Lex doesn't want to pose any more. AU

_And though my lack of education Hasn't hurt me none I can read the writing on the wall_ Nursing a cup of coffee, Clark Kent sat stiffly on the tufted black leather and chrome sofa that took up most of the northern wall of Lex Luthor's suite at LuthorCorp. Really, it was too big to be properly called a sofa. It was more of an installation. Nothing in this building was done small, but Clark had to admit it was all tasteful.

In fact, some of the art was exquisite, befitting the space that held it. The last time he'd been here, the paintings showed off their impressive pedigrees, but didn't quite fit the decor. The new pieces were a definite change. Befiore,it had all been overdone. Clark had been completely unimpressed with the design of the place then. It spoke of expense with no mention of good taste or restraint.

Clark thought back to his previous visit to LuthorCorp. He'd only been to the building once, to shoot publicity stills of Lionel Luthor just before the LuthorCorp CEO announced what was supposed to have been an impressive acquisition. He didn't remember what it was, nor had he especially cared at the time.

"I'm not sure I like you taking this assignment, Clark," Jonathan said when he first heard about Lionel's job offer. He seemed to think Lionel might have more than publicity interests in mind. "The Luthors are bad news. Nothing good can come of this."

"Dad, they're paying me extremely well. We can get the tractor fixed. Maybe even make a down payment on a newer one. Besides, it'll be a quick shoot. You know I can take care of myself. It's just a picture."

It wasn't an exciting assignment by any means, but the money would help save the farm from falling into the hands of the bank. That Lionel Luthor owned the Smallville Savings and Loan was an irony not lost on the Kents.

The LuthorCorp PR flack who gave the press a tour before the interview/photo shoot dropped a lot of well known names, but Clark had just heard more examples of wastefulness and self-importance. When Clark told the story later, his father's "typical high falutin' Luthor," didn't surprise him.

Jonathan was right. Clark found Lionel to be just as insufferable and egotistical as he'd expected, and his seemingly intense interest in Clark was a little off putting.

Admittedly, he only had his father's bias to go on. There was no love lost between Jonathan Kent and Lionel Luthor. Clark didn't know the full story behind their animosity, but he knew it had something to do with Pete's family. Apparently Lionel had cheated them out of their business.

Clark was sure there was more to the story than that, but his mother had clammed up, and his father had just glowered when he tried to ask them for details.

"It was a long time ago son. Just trust that he's not someone you want knowing our business," Jonathan had said.

"Your father's right, dear. You know we trust _you_. We just don't trust him."

Clark didn't get why his dad was so concerned. He'd been in much more dangerous situations than this, and besides, he was impervious to nearly everything. Lionel Luthor had a terrifying reputation, but Clark doubted it spread to random photographers. Since Clark was unlikely to be in a position to _buy_ Kodak - the company, not the film - he didn't think they'd be wandering in the same circles.

"Honey, I think it's okay. Clark's got a good head on his shoulders. And it's not like he'll be alone with Lionel." Martha tried to reassure him.

"All right, but be careful. If he tries anything -" Jonathan didn't make it exactly clear what the man might try, but Clark got the impression it could be anything from making a move on him to overpowering him with meteorites and locking him in a lab somewhere.

He thought he handled himself just fine in the first situation. Despite his parents' image of him as innocent, he'd had experiences in Edge City and Metropolis that disproved it. Not that he was going to tell his parents that. There were some things you just didn't discuss with your mother, and he _knew_ his father wouldn't understand. In the end, he just told his parents not to worry; he wouldn't get himself into a situation where they had to be concerned.

Now it was a little over a year since he had last been at the LuthorCorp offices, and Clark wasn't looking forward to this assignment either. He knew even less about Lex Luthor than he had about his father. He knew Lex was 23, and was a newly appointed Vice President at Luthor Corp. He had a reputation for brilliance in both business and science, but Clark didn't know anything reliable about the man personally. He was probably going to be a fuddy-duddy. Clark hoped the session would be over quickly.

His parents' reactions to the news of this latest assignment had been strange. "That poor boy," his mother had said. "I hope he turned out better than that bastard father of his," was his father's contribution. Clark wasn't sure what was supposed to be wrong with him.

He wasn't expecting much from the whole thing anyway. Clark was never fond of the PR shoots and business portraits, but they were regular money. They helped pay the farm bills in a way the creative pictures couldn't. His parents kept telling him it wasn't his job to support the family, but he knew better. It was the least he could do after the trouble he caused them. His "gifts" resulted in no end of problems for them.

He wasn't the easiest kid to raise. Ate more than any normal growing boy; always seemed to be caught up in whatever trouble was happening in Smallville. The weirder the better. It was true he'd never been the cause of it; more likely he was trying to fix things. But that didn't stop his mother from staying up nights worrying, or his father from giving him the "just stay out of it unless you're sure you won't be seen" speech. Clark often wished he'd develop a gift for invisibility, along with the speed, strength and X-ray vision.

Oddly enough, Clark felt much more anonymous behind the lens of a camera. People tended to see a generic photographer. They noticed the camera, not the cameraman. He'd bet that if three people noticed him shooting, he'd be described three different ways. A small adjustment to his clothes or hair; sunglasses or tortoise shell rims and he was a different person. Even when he shot in Smallville people didn't recognize him. It helped that "Clark's" uniform was so set. Plaid flannel and blue jeans. Red and blue t shirts. Trade in his backpack for a camera bag and he was a different person.

K.L Kent would never dress like such a farm boy. In his form fitting black turtleneck and chinos, he looked a good five years older, easily passing for a young adult. Sometimes Clark wondered which of his personas was real.

He didn't have much longer to ponder it. He could hear the door to Lex's private office opening, and the faint click of heels on marble as the well dressed young man approached.

The assistant beckoned him in, and he couldn't resist a peek as he stood. Lex was behind a shelf, impeccable in a slate gray suit. But when Lex ran a hand over his head, Clark almost sat right back down again in shock. He'd thought that he'd never met Lex, and didn't remember seeing a picture of him in the paper. The bright gleam of a familiar gold watch told him he was wrong.

* * *

Finally able to escape the interminable meeting that made him late for the photo shoot, Lex told his receptionist to show the man in, and rubbed his neck to shake away his bad mood.

Lex had spent the last three hours dealing with another of his father's whims. It was only through some very creative employee shuffling that he was able to ensure all but two people kept their jobs. The two who would be let go were already on shaky ground at LuthorCorp, and would be no loss to the company. Still, it had been tough going.

He hoped his weariness wouldn't show. He had the kind of face that showed every flash of emotion. It wasn't always readable, but it was there. Sometimes he could fake it, but he could never hide it entirely. It was not one of the traits he had inherited from his father. Lionel was as hard to read as the instructions for Lex's new bookshelf stereo system.

He paused behind said bookshelf a moment, rubbing a hand over his head to calm himself down. He was well out of the exquisite young man's view, and watched around the corner as the photographer took in the room. Lex could tell he had an artist's eye, from the way his gaze wandered to the expanse of marble floor, lit by the brightly glazed windows. Most people commented on the windows themselves, but didn't see the patterns made by the negative space. K.L Kent obviously saw it all.

Impossibly, it looked like Kent saw _him_ as well. He stared at the bookshelf Lex was standing behind as if he could look Lex in the eye, even through six inches of cherry wood. Lex laughed at himself for imagining something so ridiculous. Then he walked out from behind the shelf and said "Hello, you must be Mr Kent. I'm Lex Luthor, but feel free to call me Lex. It's good to finally meet you. I'm a great admirer of your work."

Lex didn't know why the young man blanched when Lex held out his hand, but he hoped it wasn't the usual reaction to his baldness, or some other quality that screamed "difference."

"Thank you, Mr. Luthor-I mean Lex. Call me - call me Kal," the young man said, after a pause. Then he smiled. The warmest, widest smile Lex had seen in as long as he could remember, and Lex knew everything was going to be all right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark wants to shoot the truth, Lex doesn't want to pose any more. AU

_They give us those nice bright colors_  
They give us the greens of summers  
Makes you think all the world's a sunny day, oh yeah

Clark was used to hiding things. Few people knew about his K.L. Kent alter ego, and his budding career in photography: Once, on a field trip to the Metropolis Museum of Modern Art, Lana had commented how much she'd liked a photograph Kent had taken, and Clark had just said, yeah, that's pretty cool. No, he's not a relative.

Chloe, who had been sworn to secrecy, could barely contain her laughter. Still, she'd kept the secret like he'd asked, though she'd wondered more than once why they didn't tell Pete. He told her he just hadn't wanted Pete to use his sales skills on him.

This was true, but the real reason was more complicated. Each of his 'best friends' knew one of his secrets. If he told Pete about his budding career, Pete would have 'Portraits by Clark" flyers stuck under all the cars at the Smallville High football games, and probably have convinced Lana to have "buy a Latte, get a picture" day at the Talon.

His photography was special, almost private. It was a part of him that somehow felt more real than the teen dork persona his parents helped him cultivate. For some reason, he just didn't want these two parts of his life to connect.. It wasn't like he needed the career help anyway. He had enough work. Any more, and his grades would go down, something he'd promised his parents wouldn't happen.

He'd never be able to convince them "I wouldn't need a degree if I could support myself with my pictures." Really, he didn't want to. He liked school, liked solving problems and learning things. It was easy.

Just _how_ easy was something else he had to keep under wraps. If his fellow students knew how fast he could read, and that he retained everything, they'd think he was even more of a dork - or worse yet, a freak.

Until very recently, only his parents knew about his stellar origins, and his "gifts", though once in a while he came close to revealing them accidentally.

This is why Pete now knew, and he had to admit it was a relief to have a friend on his side. It had taken a little while, and some effort between them, but now their friendship was stronger than ever. Clark was glad. He and Pete had been friends as long as he could remember. He'd hate to lose that now.

At the same time, he was glad it was Pete who had found out, and not Chloe. As much as Chloe would have loved knowing, with her Wall-of-Weird, and reporter's instincts, Clark wasn't convinced she could hold on to _this_ secret. Not that he could blame her, it _was_ a big deal. He just wished it wasn't his big deal. Better not to drop the temptation in her lap.

He'd had years of practice acting "normal" and masking his reactions to people caused by those abilities. The first few months after his special vision developed had been both creepy and embarassing as he tried to control how he saw people - sometimes naked, which was cool when it was someone attractive, but not so appealing when it was, say, old Mrs Bellman at the Alzheimer's home.

He didn't even like to think about what it looked like when he saw things in what he called CSI vision: down through layers of skin and muscle, even to the bone. Stuff that looked pretty cool in CGI on tv or in the movies was what gave him nightmares when he saw it for real. He couldn't look at Pete for weeks without feeling ill, something he'd been hard pressed to explain to him. Later, once Pete knew about him, he understood.

" _That's_ why you were looking at me so funny that day on the ropes in gym class. I thought maybe my deodorant wasn't working or something," Pete had said.

So, yes, Clark was good at hiding things. But even he couldn't contain his gasp of surprise when his intended subject held out his hand, and Clark saw _that_ watch again.

He'd met Lex Luthor before. Well, not met, exactly. More like watched, for several memorable hours at one of Metropolis's more notorious clubs. He'd had an assignment for a Sunday supplement piece on the Disaffected Youth of Today, or some such clap trap. IT wasn't a job he cared much about, until he saw the guy.

Too shy to dance himself, even after the work was done, he observed from the scaffolding as this hot young bald guy made his rounds. The man wore a shiny purple shirt, leather pants and a gold watch with what looked like a coin for the face. He danced close as can be to attractive scenesters of both sexes, all of whom seemed eager to stay in his presence

Though the dance floor was full, Clark really only noticed Lex. The way he moved; how he seemed to flow through the room as purposefully as water carving a path through stone. He could sense power, though he didn't know why, exactly. He just knew he couldn't keep his eyes off him.

It was one of Clark's first inklings that he had something else to hide, something he didn't think either his parents or friends would understand. He was more different than he'd ever thought before.

 

At the time, he just thought Lex had been someone fascinating to watch. An anonymous subject for photographic study. Someone for the portfolio Clark didn't share, and probably shouldn't be taking.

He didn't think the picture he had of Lex, pressed tight against another man, head thrown back in pleasure was something Clark ought to be sharing. The guy was obviously taking part in something the club didn't put on their advertisements.

When he got home that night, and found himself alone in his room, it was different. For the first time, it wasn't Lana he thought about. It only took a moment before the vision of her slowly stripping off her pink dress turned to one of long limbs, leather, and a pale bald head glowing from hours of dancing.

He didn't recognize Lex as anyone he might have seen on the business pages of the Daily Planet -- not that he spent much time reading The Planet anyway. Now, he knew better.

He couldn't wipe the grin off his face when Lex greeted him. He only hoped Lex wouldn't find his friendliness odd.

"K. L. Kent, I presume. Nice to meet you, finally." Lex looked at him, his expression a little puzzled. Surely he couldn't have remembered Clark from the club. Clark didn't even think Lex had seen him.

"Good to meet you, too, Mr. Luthor."  
" 'Lex' is fine. And I should call you..."

"Um, how about Kal?" God, he hated the way his voice sounded, like a Kansas farmboy. And he could _still_ feel himself grinning like an idiot.

"Ah, for Kalvin. I wondered. Nice." Clark watched as Lex's polite, clipped, corporate smile turned real. He didn't correct the misunderstanding about the name. Damn, he was going to like this assignment after all.

* * *

Lex smiled as the young man introduced himself, feeling put somehow at ease by his "aw, shucks" air. He wondered if it was real. For someone so obviously talented, Kal didn't exactly exude confidence. Nor did he seem to have the obnoxious artist temperament Lex was used to in photographers.

"All right, Kal. Why don't you tell me how you like to work? It seems every photographer who's shot me is different." Hell, everyone who'd shot him at all had a different agenda. Sometimes being under the scrutiny of a camera felt almost as intrusive as bullets. He knew it was a necessary evil, though. And this time, he hoped it wouldn't be so bad.

"Well, usually I like to get a sense of what my subject is really like, and not just pose them and shoot. It makes for a truer capture, if that makes any sense. Of course, I realize your time is limited, and I can be quick, if that's what you'd prefer.

"How do you propose getting to know the real me?" Lex asked. Unlike most times, this prospect didn't fill him with dread. Kal didn't seem nosy, he seemed _interested_.

"I thought I might follow you around for a few hours, or as long as you're comfortable. Take some candids as you go about your day. Of course no one would see them but you and me. Then we could look at them later, and choose a few as ideas for the official, posed, shoot."

"Is that what you did when you took those pictures of my father? They were excellent." They had been, but he didn't imagine the photographer had been allowed the kind of access he was asking for now.

Kal grimaced, but just for a moment. "Oh, no. Your father pretty much just wanted me in and out. I think he was pleased enough with the results, though."

"Was he decent to you, at least?" Stupid question, Lex knew how his father treated people he considered to be 'working for him.'

"He was fine," Kal said. "It went by very quickly."

"By which you mean he treated you like a peon, and shooed you out of the room as soon as the flash went off." Lex was secretly glad about that. Lionel's interest in the people in Lex's life was rarely a good thing. The more interaction his father had with people, the more likely they were to be tainted. There was something special about Kal, and Lex was looking forward to discovering it, perhaps helping it develop. He didn't want Lionel anywhere near him.

Kal laughed then, a warm sound that went straight to Lex's groin, though he hid his reaction. "Pretty much. It's all right, though. I was glad to get the job. It really helped out my parents on the farm." The young man stopped abruptly then, as if he'd said more than he wanted to. Lex made a mental note to find out what he could about his family. Maybe he could help somehow. At very least, he planned a generous bonus.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that now. You're welcome to as much access as you'd like. I warn you, though; it'll probably be very boring. Despite what you may have read, I don't lead the most exciting life."

"Actually, I don't really know that much about you,' Kal admitted. Lex got a strong impression he'd like to rectify that now. " I don't have a big interest in business, yet. Anyway, I like to make my own mind up about people, and I bet you're much more interesting than you like to let on." If Lex had to guess, he'd almost think the photographer was flirting with him. But no, Lex was surely reading him wrong.

"Well, let's see how you feel about that by the end of the day. Why don't you have a seat for a moment while I rearrange a few things on my schedule, and them I'm all yours. Feel free to look around, and shoot anything you'd like."

"Oh, don't feel like you have to change your plans on my account." Kal blushed, and Lex found the rose flush on his perfect skin very attractive. "I wasn't thinking - you probably have a meeting or something you'd rather not have an outsider observing - though I doubt I'd have any real idea what was going on, and you don't have to worry about my discretion, of course."

"I wasn't concerned about that. If there was any question about your integrity, you wouldn't have gotten the call in the first place."

"Oh, well, thank you." Kal smiled again, making Lex want to cancel his appointments for the next year, and just bask.

"I just wanted to be sure we had enough time together, for you to get all the candids you wanted, the variety you need to get a clear picture - so to speak."

"That sounds good." Kal set up one of his cameras. "Why don't we get started?"  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark wants to shoot the truth, Lex doesn't want to pose any more. AU

Clark set up his cameras to get ready to shoot his subject. Far from being dismayed at the thought of spending the day with Lex Luthor, he was thrilled. He hoped it would be a lengthy assignment. Clark could already tell Lex was meant to be viewed by his eye.

He always used a combination of film and digital cameras. Some people thought digital was the only way to go, but Clark liked the intimacy of working with film. Time spent in his darkroom was peaceful, a respite from the super speed with which the rest of his life seemed to move. He could run so fast, sometimes it was a relief to do something slowly.

There was a transformation people made, when they went under the camera's lens, of which most people weren't consciously aware. A slow easing from self-posed and self-contained to relaxed, showing the person's true self. Beyond the costumes and disguises of his subjects' clothing and surroundings, there was an underlying essence to every person Clark shot. It was one of the things Clark liked best about taking pictures, discovering who his subjects really were.

He had a feeling uncovering the real Lex Luthor would be a more difficult job than he had ever had before. But even stronger than that, was the feeling that the discovery would be well worth his while.

Right now, the young mogul was walking swiftly and purposefully down one of LuthorCorp's long hallways. His gait both elegant, and casual, it looked unintentional, but Clark bet nothing the working Lex did was unplanned.

Lex exuded an unmistakable sense of power, from the cut and style of his suit, to the way he commanded the attention of anyone who came into his view. Still, it was clear to Clark that this was the calculated Lex. He hoped he would be given enough time get to know the real Lex, as well.

Clark took rapid shots as Lex moved down the hall, stopping along the way to instruct workers on various issues, and ask for quick progress reports. It was a lot of information to take in, but Clark could tell Lex wouldn't forget a single point. He tried to stay out of Lex's way, so Lex wouldn't feel his privacy was compromised. "Don't pay any attention to me, just go about your usual business," was what he told Lex.

"That'll be hard. My paparazzi aren't usually that good looking." Clark heard Lex mutter under his breath. What Lex actually _said_ was, "I'll do my best. You're difficult to ignore." It was nice to know his interest in Lex was returned, but at the same time, he hoped his blush wouldn't show too badly.

The morning passed far more quickly than Clark would have liked. He found the inner workings of Lex's job quite compelling. It wasn't the corporate bore he had anticipated. At first Lex didn't do a very good job of pretending Clark wasn't there. He offered to fill Clark in on anything he was curious about during his observation and photographic session. When Clark asked for clarification on something he'd seen, Lex seemed genuinely pleased at his interest in his work, and gave a much more detailed explanation than Clark expected.

After an hour or so, Lex really did forget Clark was there, or at least he seemed to. Clark took shot after shot, watching as Lex sank deeper and deeper into his work. Lex's focus was astounding; he never seemed to need a break. Clark himself was craving something - anything - to eat, and wished he'd thought to sneak a candy bar into his camera case, the way he usually did. However, his usual lunchtime rush for caffeine wasn't nagging him at all. Watching Lex had him more energized than he could ever remember being.

He was loading another roll of film into the Nikon, when Lex looked up at him, blinking.

"Oh, I'd almost forgotten you were here. You have a way of making yourself unobtrusive, don't you?" Lex looked at him like he thought that was an unfortunate thing.

"I don't like to be in the way. Besides, I get better pictures when people forget I'm taking them." It was true. Clark hated being the center of attention, which is why he'd never taken any of his more famous subjects up on offers of jobs on the other side of the camera. He hated to be exposed. Though he wasn't the shy and gawky kid he'd once been, sometimes he still felt like it. He knew his fellow students in Smallville tended to see him that way.

"I can imagine. I'd love to see where your observations have taken you, sometime." Lex's smile was genuine, but his expression held heat, as well as friendly interest.

'I'd like that." Was Lex flirting with him? It certainly looked like it, but Clark had so little experience in that regard, that he couldn't be sure. He guessed Lex would be far subtler about it than the few girls he had dated. Chloe had been forward and forthright, during the short amount of time they had tried to make a go at being a couple. It turned out they were better off as friends. She had a spark that attracted him, but something just felt off.

Lana, on the other hand, had acted like it was her due to have Clark practically worshipping at her feet. It was only when they started dating that he figured out she was much more interesting as a fantasy object than as a girlfriend. She just wasn't that interesting.

Clark's dealings with other guys had been limited to a few furtive fumblings during junior high, and early high school; nothing he'd like to think about now. His fantasies had been more explicit, however, especially since a certain young, bald man had captured his attention dancing at a questionable Metropolis club. That this same young man was sitting four feet in front of him, head bent over his computer, the picture of propriety and business acumen, was a miracle Clark could hardly believe.

*--*--*--*--*--*  
Lex could hardly believe the miracle standing in front of him. He pretended to be poring over his computer (he was actually working), but mostly, he was watching his new official photographer as he shot the day-to-day goings on of his work-life. The aim was for renowned portrait photographer K.L Kent to capture the real Lex Luthor - or at least as much as Lex was willing to reveal.

At first, Lex had no intentions of revealing any more of himself than usual. He had a carefully cultivated image to uphold. Even the small glimpses into his private life were mostly acted. Dates with the daughters of Luthorcorp partners, an occasional tryst with someone unsuitable (just to keep the watchers on their toes), but no real love. Too many bad experiences had taught Lex he couldn't afford it. Love, for him, came with bullets and betrayal. He hardly had time for a relationship, anyway.

Of course, this didn't mean there weren't diversions to be had. Attractive young men who understood the need for discretion. The people he truly trusted were few and far between, but within a certain set of guidelines, they existed.

Looking at the remarkably attractive young man currently reloading one of his cameras, Lex hoped he would be one of the good ones. It wouldn't be too difficult to test the field, so to speak.

He cleared his throat. His mouth had gone suddenly dry when Kal put the camera down a moment, and looked up at him with the brightest, clearest eyes Lex could remember seeing. Even so, he couldn't quite name the color. Green in some lights, blue in others, they were arresting.  
"Is there something you needed? Did you want some privacy? I could go take pictures of the other offices, if you wanted." Kal sounded apologetic, like he was afraid he'd overstayed his welcome.

Lex looked at the clock. No wonder Kal looked antsy. It was almost 4:00. Lex was used to working through the whole day, but he didn't think that was standard procedure for photographers

"No, that's not it at all. I was just noticing the time. I got so wrapped up in my work that I didn't even think to offer you lunch, much less anything to drink. I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I lose track of time when I'm working, anyway. And I've got a little coffee left."

"It must be ice cold by now."

"You'd be surprised. No, it's fine. I'm not picky."

"Still, I think it's time for a break. Why don't I close up shop, and we'll take the limo and grab an early dinner?"

"That sounds wonderful, if you wouldn't mind."

"I wouldn't have asked, if I did. I'm looking forward to getting to know you better."

Kal looked adorably flustered at that. "Oh, yes, well...me too. You, I mean."

"Is there something particular you'd like to eat? And do you need to make any arrangements? I'm sure I'm keeping you longer than you'd anticipated. Of course you'll add this time to your bill."

"No, I'm flexible. Anything you're in the mood for is fine with me. I do need to call my pa - call home, though."

From that near misspoken word, Lex got the impression Kal was close to his family. He was young enough certainly to have only recently moved away. He bet Kal still had parents who worried, perhaps even more because of this particular assignment.

It made his estimation of Kal, and his family, go up ten-fold. He couldn't wait to learn more about him.

"OK, we're all set. Let me just call down so everything's ready." Lex had decided to take Kal to his favorite rib joint. He'd thought about sushi, but Kal just seemed the sort for heartier fare. Besides, watching the young man dig into his meal would be a treat for him, he could tell. The thought of Kal licking sauce from his fingers had Lex sorry he had to leave the protection of his desk so soon. He adjusted himself when Kal turned around.

The drive to the Metropolis Palm wasn't very long, but Lex could tell a lot of things by watching Kal as they rode. For one thing, he wasn't used to riding in limos. He looked around like a schoolboy on his first field trip to the big city. It was really rather endearing, and Lex made a point to show him every aspect of the stately vehicle. Seeing it through another's eyes made it feel more special than it had in years.

"I'm not dressed for a place this nice," Kal said, worried. He looked at all the other men, dressed in their workday suits,

"Don't worry about it, Kal. You're fine. Besides, you're with me. No one would dare say anything."

"All right, if you think I'm okay, I'll trust your judgment."

"Tell you what. I'll lose my jacket and tie, and we'll be more evenly matched." Lex carefully put his suit jacket on the other chair, and took the tie off as well. It was probably a smart move, anyway. Ribs, even in a place like this, were notoriously messy.

Kal smiled at him when he took off the jacket. "You seem much more relaxed this way. It's a good look for you," he said.

"Thanks. You're right, I do feel better somehow." It had nothing to do with his wardrobe, and everything to do with his company. Watching Kal eat was more satisfying than eating himself, though the food was excellent, as usual.

Kal was obviously enjoying himself, paying little attention to the messiness of the award winning barbecue sauce. He licked it off of his fingers unconsciously, a sight that made Lex instantly, embarrassingly hard for what images it brought to his mind. It was a good thing Kal couldn't see through the table.

By the time Kal got a splotch of it on the corner of his mouth, it was too late. Lex couldn't help himself. He reached out and wiped if off with his thumb, sucking the sweetness off without noticing.

But he didn't miss Kal noticing, or the sharp intake of breath as he did. Nor did he miss the way Kal's eyes dilated, and he licked his lips. Damn, Lex wanted to kiss him. It was clear their attraction was mutual. The question was, what were they going to do about it?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark wants to shoot the truth, Lex doesn't want to pose any more. AU

It wasn't the first limo ride Clark had ever taken. He and Lana, Pete and Chloe had rented one to go to the prom last year. They were all single at the time, but didn't want to miss the supposedly pivotal experience.

As it turned out, Pete had left early with a girl named Kerri, whose date had bailed on her, and Chloe and Lana had gotten into some kind of squabble.Clark worried it was about him -- he had recently decided that he and the girls were better off as friends - so the ride home had been awkward.

He would have gone home on his own speed if it wouldn't have looked suspicious. Of course that ride, in a limo that was several years old and smelled of cheap beer, disinfectant, and years of layered on CK1, was nothing like the experience Clark was having now.

Lex finished showing Clark all the amenities of this particular limousine, offering him everything from champagne to the latest Playstation games. Clark politely turned down the former, and grinned widely at the latter, especially when Lex admitted it was how he let off steam after a difficult meeting. Still, he just wanted to talk to Lex. Get to know him beyond the trappings of wealth and power. He was sure there was a lot to like.

Clark could feel Lex's hand on his back as Lex helped him out of the limo, and smell just the barest hint of tasteful cologne. It was a heady experience, despite the light touch, and Clark suspected it was entirely due to the wearer. There was just something _about_ Lex, something compelling and complex that made Clark want to stay in his presence, though he had only known him a day.

He had never been to the Palm before. It was the sort of restaurant that made the society pages just by listing what celebrities had eaten a meal there that week. Clark felt awkwardly under-dressed in his sweater and chinos, an outfit that had seemed perfectly serviceable when he put it on that morning. Lex, in his silver-gray suit, and a purple tie that seemed to bend the sunlight that hit it, looked impeccable

"I -I think we might have a problem with the restaurant," Clark said, worriedly.

"What's that? I told you dinner was on me, right? And of course you should bill me for your time." Lex looked puzzled.

Clark had no intention for billing him for the hours they spent eating, but he would allow Lex to cover the tab. "It's just - I'm not dressed for a place like this."

"Well, they do prefer men wear a coat and tie, but you'll be with me, so I wouldn't worry. The Luthor name, combined with my reputation as a generous tipper, covers a lot of transgressions. "Lex laughed ruefully. "Some of which, I've actually been guilty of committing."

"Well, all right. If you think it'll be okay." Clark responded, more at ease.

"You'll be fine." Lex smiled at him, a genuine smile that conveyed real warmth, and enjoyment of the day. There was nothing hidden behind it, the way there had been with some of the posed expressions Clark had captured with his camera before.

Clark liked it even better when, after being settled at their secluded table, Lex peeled off his jacket and tie, in a move to make Clark more comfortable. Certainly Lex wouldn't worry about spilling on his tie the way Clark would. Clark couldn't imagine a stray molecule of barbecue sauce daring to mar the perfection that was Lex Luthor. That is, until he saw the enthusiasm with which Lex was enjoying his meal. Clark couldn't help watching Lex intently.

When Lex's agile tongue flicked out to lick a drop of wine off the enticing scar on his lip, it was all Clark could do not to set the tablecloth on fire. And apparently Lex was feeling it too, from the way he reached out to wipe a spot of barbecue sauce off the corner of Clark's mouth, then absently stuck his finger in his mouth to suck it off. Fuck. Clark was so close to kissing him, he had to remind himself Lex was a _client_.

It really didn't help matters much when Lex said "I'm glad you're here, Kal. It isn't often that I give in to the urge to indulge my appetites like this. I think you're good for me." Clark couldn't help thinking about Lex's appetites, and how they might fit his own. Even _he_ had known something about Lex's reputation as a sensualist. Realizing it was Lex he had seen in that club just made that all clearer.

Rapt in conversation, time passed quickly. The topics ran the gamut from photographers who had influenced Clark, to Lex's beloved Warrior Angel collection (begun by his mother when he was a boy,) to their fathers dreams for them. Kal tried to be as open as he could, without revealing anything he shouldn't, like his age, or of course his origins. It was amazing how much he still had to talk about, even with those constraints.

Having made their way through braised ribs, steamed asparagus, baked potatoes, and a sinfully rich flourless chocolate cake with fresh raspberry sauce, it was finally time to go.

But before they did, Clark said, "It's nice to see this side of you, Lex. It's like connecting with a deeper part of you. More - relaxed, I guess, you could call it. I'd really like to photograph you here, as well. Get the full picture. If you'd let me, I'd like to shoot all of you." Clark blushed after he said that, realizing how it sounded (not that it wasn't true in every sense,) he'd just meant he wanted to capture the freer part of Lex's personality. The way Lex flushed, just a little, at Clark's words made Clark certain Lex understood - everything.

"Kal, I think I'd let you do anything you want to me," Lex said, his voice gone quiet and husky. "Let me get the check, and we'll - go."

Clark took a handful of quick shots as they waited. Lex leaning back against the chair. Standing and stretching to reach for his jacket on the hook on the wall next to them. The elegant column of his spine, and the gently rounded curve of his ass as he turned towards the door. Even through silk and wool, Lex was like a line drawing come to life. Beautiful.

Clark could only imagine what he would look like unclothed. Well, he could do more than imagine, but he restrained himself from using his special vision, feeling it would be disrespectful to betray Lex's privacy, even if Lex never knew it.

The ride back to LexCorp went both more swiftly, and slowly than Clark would have liked. Too fast, he would have to leave Lex's presence, yet the time spent in his proximity barely seemed to pass. It was like a time apart.

When Lex leaned in to kiss him, Clark could swear he could see dust motes glinting in the artificial light of the limo, and sense the slow, sensual movements of Lex's hands as they cupped his face and hair.

And yet, the kiss only lasted a moment, until Clark regretfully pulled away. He could kick himself for the way Lex's face fell, but he had no choice, not if he wanted to keep his self-respect. "I'm - I'm sorry. I just can't do this, not while you're still a client."

"You took all the photos you needed for the assignment, didn't you?" Lex asked.

"Yes, I think I captured what I needed to for your business purposes."

"So as soon as I chose the final product, we're done, right?"

Clark nodded.

Lex kissed him once again, on the cheek this time, and said, "I look forward to terminating our business relationship."

* * *

Lex couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Kal, the heat in his eyes as Lex leaned in to kiss him, his incandescent grin when they met over a common point of interest, the intensity of expression when he was engrossed in his work, his art. He was _breathtaking_.

And even though Kal hadn't come back to the penthouse with Lex, it was obvious the interest was mutual. Lex had to admire the young man's principles, even though it meant his impatience to have Kal in his bed was met with disappointment. He knew Kal would be worth the wait. He was special. Not meant to be just another fuck.

Still, he had to try. It was going to be a busy day: a meeting with LuthorCorp's larger shareholders in the morning, and a speech to a Metropolis University Alumni Association in the afternoon.

Lex wished he could blow it all off, and finish his work with the photographer. Then he'd be free to make plans with Kal, get to know him more intimately. He wanted to know everything.

After a few hours of barely restful sleep, Lex awoke, and got ready to face the day. He wasn't looking forward to the morning meeting, especially not where his father was concerned. They had declared an uneasy truce, but Lex wasn't feeling any more secure of their relationship than he had been before the whole island debacle. Still, he had some small hope that Lionel actually meant his more supportive attitude. It probably was just another trick, but he really wanted it to be true.

Though the shareholders were pleasantly surprised with how well LuthorCorp was doing, Lex was more pleased with the reaction to his speech at Met U. He was endowing another ten scholarships in his mother's name, hoping to bring more thoughtful students to his local alma mater.

Walking through the halls after his speech, he saw a group of high school kids on a tour, and smiled. Maybe one of them would receive the fruits of his labor. He watched them poking each other and giggling as they passed him by. "That's Lex Luthor!" "He's kind of hot in person, don't you think?" Lex had to laugh at that. But when he heard a very familiar voice say, "Chloe!" and quickly drag a sparkly blonde around the corner, he did a double take.

It was Kal. It had to be. Though what he was doing in blue jeans and a red plaid flannel shirt, taking the standard senior class college tour. Lex had no idea. Was he a teacher's aide? Or could he actually be part of that high school class? That would make him what, seventeen? Eighteen, maybe?

Lex realized, for all their discussion at dinner the previous night, and during their photography session that day, Lex really didn't know much about Kal's personal life. The young man had easily sidestepped Lex's more detailed queries, in favor of asking Lex more questions about himself. Lex had to hand it to the kid, he was good. Worthy of a Luthor, even. Still, there was no law saying he has to be forthcoming about the details of his life. Youth didn't make him any less talented. Whatever the case, Lex knew next time he saw Kal, he was going to have some questions to ask.

For now, he knew he had a lot of thinking to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark wants to shoot the truth, Lex doesn't want to pose any more. AU

_I found this photograph_  
underneath the broken picture glass  
Tender face of black and white  
Beautiful, a haunting sight  
Looked into an angel's smile  
captivated all the while - from Photograph, by !0,000 Maniacs

Dinner with Lex had long since been finished, but the memory of Lex's kiss was still on Clark's mind. The limo had dropped him off at the LuthorCorp offices, where Clark had gone to his truck, and he presumed Lex had been driven home. Clark hadn't told Lex where he lived, nor had he disabused him of the assumption it was somewhere in Metropolis.

Noting the lateness of the hour, he drove the truck to a nearby parking garage, and called his parents. He knew they weren't going to be happy. Indestructible or not, they still worried.

"Hey, Mom.Yeah, I'm still in Metropolis. I know it's late." He could hear her concern, and felt a little guilty for making her worry. "Dinner ran a little longer than I thought it would.

He listened patiently while she nagged him, a lot more kindly than his father would have. "Yeah, I know. I should have called earlier. I'm sorry."

He loaded his padded bags for the run home. He never liked to leave his camera equipment in the truck. Unlike the ancient Ford he'd bought himself when he turned sixteen, it was entirely likely somebody would steal his photographic supplies.

It had taken a little research to find carrying cases that would protect the film and delicate electronics when he used his speed, but he had done it. A few rolls of ruined pictures proved it necessary. He still wasn't sure what had caused the problem, and of course no photography guide had the answer, either.

"No, I'll just run home. The truck's fine here." It would be faster than driving. He could pick it up when he came back to show Lex the photos. "I know you do, but you shouldn't. I'm fine. Of course I'm careful." They'd had this argument before. Clark knew they worried, but he was so fast, nobody could see him anyway. It was how he managed to work away from home. A four hour drive on a school night would be a pain in the neck.

"That young man shouldn't have put you in this position, Clark." He cringed as his father told him yet again what he thought of 'those Luthors'.

"Apparently the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," his father added. The sudden flash Clark had, of feeding Lex apple slices in bed, and watching as Lex licked Clark's fingers wasn't something he planned on mentioning to his dad.

"Geez, Dad. He's not like that. He was cool. Really." Clark grinned when he thought about just how cool Lex had been. Nothing like the pretentious asshole he'd expected after meeting his father, earlier.

"Well, I'll be glad when this job is over, and you don't have to worry about dealing with those people anymore," his father continued.

Thankful his parents couldn't see his expression, he was equally glad he couldn't _really_ shoot daggers from his eyes - though that could come next week. "I've gotta go. I'll be home in a little bit."

It was almost nine when he arrived home, and gave a brief report of the day's events to his parents. He was eager to develop the pictures he'd shot, and practically shot out the door when his mom said, "Go. I can tell you're itching to get to the darkroom. Just don't stay out there all night. Remember, you've got that Met U tour tomorrow."

Thanks, Mom." He kissed her, and hugged his dad. '"I'll be in soon. I just want to see how things turned out."

"Oh, honey, I'm sure they're wonderful pictures."

"All entirely due to the photographer," his father put in.

"You'd be surprised, Dad," Clark said, under his breath. Then, louder, he replied "It was fine. I'll see you guys later. Oh, is there any pie left?"

"In the fridge. I thought you said that boy fed you."

"That was hours ago, Mom." After a friendly swat, and a comment about her "bottomless pit" she shooed him out of the room.

Putting the first batch of Lex's photos in fixative, Clark sat down to wait for them to be ready. He needed to think, and the best place for that was here, in his "Fortress of Solitude". Besides that, he needed some time away from his parents, to think about their reaction to his day with Lex. If they were that concerned about what had been essentially a job, how would they feel if things progressed beyond a photographer/client relationship?

Clark was really hoping it would, and he was pretty certain Lex did too. Sitting in the near dark, watching Lex's images slowly come to life on the charged paper, Clark gave in to his fantasies.

He imagined Lex, there in the darkroom with him, standing next to him as Clark's photographs developed. But instead of Lex in his expensive suit, or even casually revealed in just the loosely buttoned shirt and slacks, the way the last pictures of the evening had shown, Lex would wear nothing.

"They're beautiful," he would say, as he watched Clark work, expressing an informed interest in the process, as well as the product. "And so are you, Kal." Lex would lean up to kiss him, and slowly strip Clark of his clothes. Clark would press Lex against the wall.. Clark imagined he could feel Lex's limbs wrapped around him, and his erection - hot and heavy against his thigh. He imagined sliding down to take it in his mouth, and how the taste of Lex's cock would forever be associated with the scent of darkroom chemicals.

Lex in the iridescent flash of that Metropolis club so many months ago had been an arresting sight. But clothed in just the red glow from the darkroom safety bulb, he would be a more beautiful sight than Clark could remember seeing.

Clark recalled the events of the day. Dinner had ended at about eight, too early for either his or Lex's taste. Clark could still feel the press of Lex's lips on his, and sense how much Lex had wanted him. It was heady stuff, and almost impossible to resist. Not that he could have said this to his parents. "But Mom, look how well I controlled myself. I _could_ have fucked his brains out, but I didn't." Yeah, that'd go over well. Clark could feel himself blushing, just _thinking_ those words.

As much as he'd wanted to accept Lex's invitation to go back to his penthouse, he knew it was a bad idea. There were things he didn't do, if he wanted to live with himself. That didn't mean Clark couldn't _think_ about what it would be like to be with him, but he couldn't act on it yet. For now, Lex was a client, and as such, it was strictly hands off.

Not that he'd had a lot of hands-on experience with guys, or even girls. A few awkward fumblings with guys, mostly in a Red K haze - not something he liked to think about. His intimacy with girls had been awkward for a different reason. Lana and Chloe had both wanted more from him than he was prepared to give, even if he didn't quite know why, at the time. He was damn lucky to still have their friendship.

He was a lot closer to Chloe, now. She was the first person to guess that he might not be as straight as he thought, and found it quite amusing to point out attractive guys to him. Though he hadn't found it especially humorous when she suggested that Whitney hadn't made his football player goons string him up on that scarecrow pole out of jealousy about _Lana._

It was a little embarrassing, and he'd sworn her to secrecy when he finally admitted that yes, he might like guys, too, but it did help Chloe realize it wasn't something about her -- like her not measuring up to Lana -- that made things not work out between them. Lana still didn't quite get that, and ran hot and cold towards him, depending on her whim.

Clark looked forward to the field trip to Metropolis University campus the next day. It was a tradition for all Smallville seniors. A lecture by the Freshman dean, followed by a walking tour of campus. "Be sure and check out the bench in front of the library," his dad had told him when he brought the permission slip home to be signed.

'That's where your father proposed to me." His mom had leaned in to kiss his dad, and admonished him, "Clark, parents are allowed to show affection," when he blushed.

He wondered which of his fellow students would be attending Met U with him. The thought of the kind of fun he and Pete and Chloe could get up to without their overprotective parents around made him smile. It was going to be so cool.

The fact that Lex lived in Metropolis as well was an altogether new source of happiness and anticipation.

* * *

Taking off his tie and jacket, and tossing it on a chair, Lex walked into the office at his Metropolis penthouse, and picked up the phone. He had some research to do, and hoped he could get the information he needed without a lot of hassle.

He was still reeling from seeing Kal at the university that afternoon. It looked like Kal had been in a group of students from Smallville High - not a place for which Lex had any fondness --, and Lex needed to find out why. Until he knew who the boy really was, he was going to have to rethink any plans he might have for them.

Whatever the circumstances, it wasn't like Lex could be angry. Lots of people used a pseudonym for their artistic work. And Kal was allowed to be as circumspect as he wanted. It was just that Lex had gotten such a feeling of trust from the young man, that he was surprised to find Kal wasn't as open as Lex had thought.

He remembered the bit of conversation he'd overheard. Kal had called the blonde he had been speaking to, Chloe. Lex's plant manager, Gabe, had a teenage daughter with that name, Lex remembered. He wondered if it was the same girl.

It didn't take much effort at all to find information on Chloe Sullivan. It was the girl he'd seen talking to Kal. She was a young journalist, writing for both the Smallville High Torch, and apparently, the Smallville Ledger. True, it wasn't the Daily Planet, but it was an accomplishment for someone so young.

If Chloe was Editor for her school paper, it only stood to reason that she'd roped her friend the photographer in to help with the publication. Lex browsed the Torch's website for a familiar name, or at least recognizable photographic style. Lex knew he would recognize Kal's work anywhere.

There it was. A photograph of a night time football game, Smallville High Crows in a banner across the sky The picture was good. The caption, Crop Duster Crows: Go Team! It wasn't exactly Pulitzer material. Lex looked for a credit. "Photograph by Clark J. Kent."

So, Kal was Clark. Interesting. Lex wondered what had prompted Clark to make this new name for himself. He had to admire the young man's creativity and work ethic. It was very likely he would have been ignored if people knew he was still in school. And Kal - Clark - had been doing this for several years now. Lex wondered how his parents had taken their son's news that he wanted to start a serious career at such a young age.

Lex was sure the boy's parents knew he was special. How could they not? Anyone with eyes could see it. Kal was amazing. And he'd still be amazing if his name was Clark, and he was a senior at Smallville High.

Lex just hoped to hell he was legal.

Hoping to find out more about Kal (he just couldn't think of him as Clark), Lex called Gabe to press him for information. The excuse that he was looking for possible scholarship recipients was a good one. It was even true, he decided.

Gabe was only too proud to talk about his daughter, whose accomplishments rivaled Maya Angelou's, and beauty was akin to Gwyneth Paltrow in her father's eyes. He sang the praises of her friends, too. Most especially a young man named Clark Kent, the son of local farmer Jonathan Kent, and his wife, Martha. Gabe didn't know how old he was, exactly. Clark had been adopted as a very young boy, right around the time of the meteor shower. Gabe assumed he was seventeen or so, since he was a new senior, like Chloe. He assured Lex that the Kents were good people. Lex knew they had to be, to have raised such a remarkable son.

Unrelated business kept Lex away from the penthouse for a few days. When he arrived back home, there were two messages from Kal waiting for him. His proofs were ready, when would he like to meet Kal to go over them? And where? The second message, sent the next day, sounded a little less sure, but more eager. "Hi, it's Kal. I just wondered if you'd gotten my first message. I just wanted to tell you your pictures are done. Call me when you can, so we can finish our work." Lex imagined he could hear the leer in that last word.

He dialed the number Kal had given him, and got a voicemail account. He'd forgotten. It was only 1:00 p.m, he was probably still in school. Lex left a message. "Sorry to catch you out, Kal. This is Lex. I had some unexpected out of town business to take care of, but I'm back in Metropolis now.I'd love to make arrangements to go over photos, and discuss our future plans. Give me a call and I'll make room for you. In my schedule, I mean."

Hanging up the phone, Lex wondered why _he_ felt like the teenager, waiting for Kal to call him back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark wants to shoot the truth. Lex doesn't want to pose anymore.

_Local boy in the photograph, today_

_He'll always be twenty three_

 

from "Local Boy in the Photograph" by Stereophonics

"Sorry to catch you out, Kal. This is Lex. I had some unexpected out of town business to take care of, but I'm back in Metropolis now.I'd love to make arrangements to go over photos, and discuss our future plans. Give me a call and I'll make room for you. In my schedule, I mean."

Clark played the voice mail message for what seemed like the tenth time that afternoon, trying to get every nuance out of the thirty recorded seconds. He used his super-hearing to gather every bit of information; as if he could somehow decipher what Lex had been thinking as he spoke - beyond the meanings of the words themselves.

He noted weariness, disappointment, interest and affection, all in that short message. There even seemed to be a hint of uncertainty, as if Lex wondered if his call was welcome. An unexpected thrill from someone so confident, and it made Clark grin with a little power of his own. Apparently he'd had as much of an effect on Lex as Lex had had on him.

Lex's voice was like velvet, even over the phone. Most people thought of velvet as feminine and soft: kittens were said to have velvety fur. But velvet could be rough, as well, depending how one stroked it.

There was nothing kittenish about Lex. Nothing weak, or overly cute. But Clark couldn't help but see Lex's cat like qualities. He was sleek and slinky and clever. Clark was certain that if one rubbed Lex the wrong way, his claws would come out as fast as Clark could move. He never wanted to be on Lex's bad side. He knew Lex's sharp words would cut him, even if his actual flesh was impervious. On the other hand, he eagerly wanted to make Lex purr.

Lex was in a meeting when Clark called back. His assistant started to give Clark an appointment several weeks away, but then she excused herself, and said, "I'm so sorry. Mr. Luthor said to schedule you as soon as possible. Can you come in tomorrow morning?"

"I'm afraid I've got an engagement until early afternoon, but I could be there then, if he has time to see me." Sure, a trig test counted as an engagement, right? Clark's parents would never give permission for him to miss classes, much as he'd like to be at Lex's earlier.

"That's excellent, sir. Do you need directions? Mr Luthor requested you park in the executive lot." She gave him the code to get in, which he scribbled down on his hand, and memorized. It was a good thing the truck was still parked in Metropolis. He could zip there after class, and drive the rest of the way in, leaving no suspicions.

He still can't believe how lucky he got the other day. He and his class were _this close_ to running into Lex at the University. Clark didn't know what he would do if Lex had seen him in his dorky flannel shirt, and the jeans his mom had bought him at Fordman's. He looked like such a kid. Not that there was anything illegal about him still being in high school, but it didn't give off the coolest image.

He didn't know what Lex would think, knowing his official photographs had been taken by a high school kid. No matter how much Lex believed in Clark's talents, Clark was sure he'd be at least a little unnerved to learn Clark was so young. And he was certain Lex wouldn't be interested in _dating_ (or whatever a sophisticated guy like Lex might call it) a seventeen year old boy.

Of course Clark had no way of knowing exactly how old he was. His birth parents hadn't included a Kryptonian baby book in his traveling pod, so any guesses his mom and dad had made about his age had been just that. Guesses.

It was weird. He'd seen so many things in the fifteen or so years he could remember. Sometimes his travels were educational in a way that made him feel ancient, and other times he had so little understanding of why people were the way they were that he felt like a little kid. He wondered if it was a normal sign of growing up, or if he really was more alien than he thought, and never would "understand these humans".

He'd asked him mom about it once, after a particularly difficult day at school had made him rude and prickly. She hadn't punished him, understanding his mood wasn't aimed at her. She'd just hugged him and said, "Oh, sweetie, I'm pretty sure all sixteen year olds feel like aliens at some point." She made him a batch of his favorite double chocolate chip brownies, "A sure cure for teen angst", and sent him off to his Fortress of Solitude for some reflection. He felt better, after that. Sometimes his mom was the most understanding person he knew. He hoped that would always be true.

The night before "Kal" brought the portolio full of Lex's proofs to Luthorcorp was one of the longest Clark could remember. He watched a DVD with his parents, and couldn't remember which one it was, five minutes later. He wrote the European history paper he'd been putting off for a week. He even cleaned his room without using his super-speed, just to make the time go by. But throughout it all, he couldn't help imagining what might happen after Lex chose his final selections. So, when his dad asked why he was smiling so much, his "I'm just glad I'm almost done with this assignment," really wasn't a lie. True, his father's audible sigh of relief was misguided, but Clark would cross that bridge when he brought it home for dinner.

Not that it was likely to happen anytime soon, if their reaction to his photographs of Lex were any indication. His mom had praised them, saying he had captured the "man inside the mogul." He liked the sound of that, though he held back the teenage snicker that threatened to erupt. His father, on the other hand, had just said "They're terrific pictures, of course, Clark. But then all your work is wonderful. But you know, there's something not quite right about that young man, and it just shows through every photo." Clark didn't know exactly what his dad had meant by that, but he was pretty sure he wouldn't like it.

He took the early bus to school the next morning, so he'd have time to talk to Chloe before Pete got there. She got a kick out of getting to see his pictures before his clients. They had a running game going over whether she could pick the ones the buyer would choose.

When he showed her the photos of Lex, she didn't say a word. She just thumbed slowly through the various images, and then, "He's something special, isn't he?"

"God, yes," Clark breathed. Chloe was really the only person he could talk to about this. Any of it.

"Really rather remarkably beautiful," Chloe added, admiringly.

"You have no idea."

"Well, yes, I do. You've captured him perfectly."

He wasn't sure that was true. Sometimes, he really did feel his portraits uncovered something new about his subjects, but Lex had so much presence, Clark wondered if his photos did anything more than show what was obvious to anyone who met the man.

"Does he know you feel the same way about him?" Chloe asked. Her reporter's instincts made her pretty damn observant about all sorts of things, including the attraction between photographer and subject.

"He kissed me, so yeah. I think he knows."

"Oh my god!" She squealed, then shook her head. "Clark, this can't be good. He's what, twenty-two? twenty-three? Does he know you're seventeen?"

"It hasn't come up yet. I told him I couldn't date clients." He didn't mention their "I hope the business relationship ends soon" conversation, but Chloe was no idiot. She just raised an eyebrow at him, a gesture she'd always used to say, "I don't buy that shit either, Clark."

He sighed. "I'm old enough to know what I want, Chloe. Don't worry. And I'm not going to lie to him. If he asks, I'll tell him. I'm just not stupid enough to volunteer it."

"Just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt." She hugged him, then put his photos into the locked drawer he always used so he wouldn't have to worry about hiding them in his locker.

"I won't be. Besides, if he does anything, I'll tell him he has Chloe Sullivan to answer to." He smiled at her, and her answering grin reassured him things were cool between them. He was lucky to have her.

He grabbed his portfolio from the Torch office as soon as classes were over. Then he raced home, sneaking a swig of milk from the fridge and kissing his mom before speeding through a shower, and quickly changing into "Kal" clothes.

Five minutes later, he was starting the truck in the Metropolis garage, and ten minutes after that, he pulled into the LuthorCorp executive parking lot, heart in his throat.

* * *

With extreme diligence, and not a little stress for his poor beleaguered assistants, Lex had his day's work finished two hours early. It left him free to think about his meeting with Kal, later that afternoon. There was a lot to consider, beyond what pictures the young man might have in his portfolio, there was the young man himself. Two days of worrying later, and Lex still didn't know what he was going to do about that.

No matter what personal decision he was going to make, Lex was looking forward to seeing what Kal's - Clark's-- creative mind and impressive talent had produced. Usually, going through photos of himself made Lex either uncomfortable or bored. He was pretty sure that wouldn't be the case today. Kal's fine work had surely caught something of Lex's real essence on camera.

When Cherie buzzed to say Kal was waiting in the anteroom, he stood and smoothed out his ribbed dove gray cashmere sweater, and told her to send him right in.

"Kal, it's good to see you. I've been looking forward to going over the fruits of your labor." He did a slow pan down the young man's body. Kal wore a nicely fitting pair of black jeans, and a dark ruby-red button down shirt that looked like polished cotton. It brought out the ever present flush in his cheeks and the enticing redness of his lips. Lex thought Kal had the most distracting mouth he'd ever seen, and in fact he missed the first few words to come out of it, shaking himself mentally out of his fantasy to hear

"...so anyway, I'm sorry I couldn't be here earlier, and I hope these are satisfactory, Lex." Kal cocked his head expectantly up at Lex.

"What? Oh, I'm sure they're all fine. Let's just take a look." He watched as Kal sat in front of the desk, and opened the portfolio out on it. He was right. The pictures were astounding. Kal's lens had caught Lex in stillness and movement, exposed him in a way no photographer had before. Watching as the young man beamed the widest, toothiest smile at him, Lex knew he had been caught by Kal as well.

The tour through Kal's pictures went swiftly. Lex listened with interest as Kal told him the reasoning behind specific shots, and answered any questions Lex had about their creation. It was fascinating, discovering the workings of Kal's creative processes. Lex had already planned to purchase every photo, but he wanted to know the stories behind them anyway. Any input Kal had about which might be best for Lex's official use would be welcome.

"All right then, it looks like you've made your choices - you really don't have to pick all of them, you know --. They'll be ready for your use in the next day or so, if that's all right."

"That's fine, Kal. Thank you."

"You're _very_ welcome, Lex," Kal said. He looked around the room intently, as if he was searching for bugs, or perhaps goading himself into action. Then he got up, and walked in long purposeful strides to the door.

"Kal? Where are you going?" Lex was puzzled, then he took a sharp intake of breath as Kal kicked the door shut, apparently with enough force to rattle it, though it hadn't looked that powerful.

'I'm not going anywhere, Lex. Our work is through, but we're not. Isn't that what I promised you?" He sat down on Lex's desk, and hooked a finger under the collar of Lex's sweater, bringing him in for a bruising kiss. Ordinarily Lex would balk at his expensive sweater being ruined, but right now he could only think about Kal''s hands on him, and his mouth. Kal paused for breath, and said 'God, Lex. I've been thinking about doing that, and more, since you kissed me in the limo." Then he dove in for another.

It was all Lex could do not to start unbuttoning Kal's shirt right then and there. Kal''s mouth was the best punishment ever, and Lex did not want to stop. It was only through extreme will power that he gasped, and pushed him away with a "Clark, stop! We have to talk."

The look on the young man's face as he heard his real name was something Lex never wanted to see again. He hoped to hell he hadn't ruined everything.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark wants to shoot the truth. Lex doesn't want to pose anymore.  
> 

_And if you want beautiful, pitiful, have me in a picture  
And if you want make me dance, throw me round, spin upon your finger_

\--- From "The Photograph," by The Verve Pipe

 

 

The first time Clark's enhanced vision hit, he and Pete were in gym class, climbing the ropes. He'd never had a head for heights, despite the knowledge that he could fall and not be hurt. But distracting him from thinking about dangling from a woven hunk of sisal was this new view of Pete: red exposed muscles over bone. His friend's familiar face suddenly changed into what looked like one of the acetate layers of the Human Body entry in his mom's old World Book Encyclopedia. He'd loved looking at the pictures when he was a kid, but it was an entirely different thing, seeing inside an actual living, moving person.

The shock of it all made him forget about gym class, the antagonistic coach who seemed to have it in for him, and everything else. Startled, he dropped from the top of the rope to the hardwood floor, below.

It didn't hurt, exactly, because almost nothing did. Pete had been concerned, but at the time he was unaware of Clark's origins or abilities, so Clark had just said "I'm fine. I guess I just fell the right way." The coach had told him to go walk it off, which he did, grateful for the reprieve. He walked it off right past the girls' locker room, where he discovered there could be perks to being a freak.

The sight of all the girls, in various states of undress had been more interesting than actually arousing, which made a lot more sense to him with hindsight. He wondered what an unexpected flash of Lex in the shower would have been like. Probably more than he could take.

It wasn't until several months later that he told Pete about the experience. "Wow, Clark. All those babes, naked and wet… probably giggling and rubbing lotion all over each other. Damn, you're so lucky." Clark had laughed and pointed out that real life had very little resemblance to Pete's brothers' porn collection. "I don't know, Clark. If it had been me, I would have needed a cold shower to take care of things so I wouldn't embarrass myself in class later." Clark had pretended to agree, but really, he had no practical understanding of why a cold shower was supposed to feel so unpleasant. Generally, he liked his showers extremely hot. He'd even poured water straight from the boiling tea kettle into his bath, once or twice, horrifying his parents. His mother had marked the "normal" setting on their shower with a dot of red nail polish, just so they could avoid any mishaps. Sill, it wasn't like cold had any painful effect on him, or dampened his ardor in the slightest.

"Yes, Clark, I've taken my share of cold showers. Especially when your mother and I were first dating, and I was trying to be a gentleman. The cold is a shock to the system," his dad had explained later, when Clark asked about it. He'd wondered if that really worked, or if it was just an expression. He didn't give the real reason for his curiosity, of course. Clark knew his dad wouldn't be pleased at the idea of him using his gifts to take advantage of girls, even inadvertently.

He'd be even less pleased at the idea of his son checking out guys, Clark had thought. But it wasn't going to be a problem anymore, because the one guy Clark had been checking out, the one guy he'd imagined in perfect naked glory, had just doused Clark's passion with six simple words: "Clark, stop! We have to talk.", Finally, Clark knew what a shock to the system felt like.

"What - what did you say?" He couldn't believe the way his voice shook. He sounded like a twelve year old.

Lex repeated himself. "I said we had to talk, Clark. That is your name, isn't it? Your real name." Clark didn't know what to do. He didn't say anything for a long moment, just squeezed his hands into fists, as if the dull pressure from his fingernails could somehow stop him from flying apart.

"How could you possibly know that? Did you have me investigated? Or did you tell one of your goons to follow me?" Clark did what he always did when he got scared. Went on the offensive. But he had good reason to be scared. If Lex knew his name, what else had he found out? It was bad enough that Clark's Kal persona was hiding Clark's status as a high school student. Lex was brilliant. What if he'd delved deeper, and connected the dots to Clark's link to some of Smallville's more bizarre mysteries? Clark could be screwed before he was ever, well, screwed.

"I didn't have to resort to dirty tricks like that, Clark. Kal. Whatever it is you'd like to be called. Despite what the tabloids write about me, I'm not that underhanded. I try to be honest with people, and expect the same in return. Especially with regards to the people I care about." Lex didn't sound angry, exactly. Just disappointed. How was it that he managed to make Clark feel guilty when Clark hadn't done anything wrong?

"If you cared that much, you would have asked me. You wouldn't have gone behind my back."

"What, I should have said, 'Hey, Kal, are you really a high school farm-boy pretending to be a twenty something photographic genius?'"

"You think I'm a genius?" Argument aside, Clark couldn't help beaming with pride at that.

"That's not the point. I didn't have any reason to suspect you were still in school. You don't look sixteen."

"I'm not. I'm seventeen. We think."

"You _think_? What the hell does that mean?" Lex was incredulous.

Shit. Clark hadn't meant to say that. He hoped Lex wouldn't ask too many questions. "I'm adopted, Lex. My parents found me when I was a toddler."

"In a basket floating down the river?"

"Jesus, Lex. Nothing as epic as that. I'm not Moses. I was wandering around outside. My birth parents dumped me like an unwanted puppy." Clark didn't tell Lex any more than that. Didn't mention just how far he'd traveled, or that it was his fault that the hand Lex ran over his head when he was agitated touched only smooth skin.

'The Kents. They _found_ you? I didn't think that happened outside of bad TV movies."

"I'm surprised you didn't find that in your spy files, Lex."

"Damn it, I don't have spy files. What do you think this is, Alias?" Lex glared at Clark. "I'm not the one who lied, Clark."

"Then how did you figure out I was still in school?"

" _High School,_ Clark. I figured it out because I saw you with your class on the Met U tour the other day. The 'Smallville Crows' jackets were kind of a give away. You were wearing _flannel_ , Clark, you looked completely different than I'd ever seen you, and you were talking to my plant manager's sixteen year old daughter. 'Oh, that's Clark Kent, he's Chloe's best friend. She has a little crush on him,' was what he told me when I asked about you, later. How could you expect me not to be curious?"

Chloe had a crush? Hmm. That seemed unlikely, knowing what she knew about him, but he didn't expect her father to be aware of that. And of course Clark knew Mr. Sullivan worked at the LuthorCorp plant, he just hadn't put two and two together.

"You could have asked me about it, instead of going behind my back. I would have told you the truth, Lex." It was true. There were things Clark wouldn't volunteer, but if asked, he tried not to lie. Lex was unlikely to ask outright if he was an alien. Lex knowing he was Clark instead of Kal wasn't that big a deal, compared to what he could have found out. It was the fear of Lex's curiosity that drove Clark to such righteous indignation.

"Clark, I didn't know what to think. Which one of those people is the real you? The confident, talented artist who I _thought_ I'd been getting to know, or the fumbling farmboy who Gabe says trips over his feet when he's around a pretty girl?"

Clark grimaced. It was true, technically. He'd probably looked like a dork to Chloe's father, the last time he'd been at Chloe's house for dinner. Lana had taken to wearing her Kryptonite necklace again, and every time she'd leaned over to pass the casserole, he'd felt like passing out. But that was hardly something he could explain to Lex. "They're both me, Lex. Is _that_ always you?" He gestured to the man across the desk from him, impeccable and implacable in cashmere and wool. Clark remembered other Lexes he had seen: glowing and wild in the Metropolis club lights; laughing and almost casual, licking barbecue sauce off his fingers. "I just don't get why this is such a big deal. Lots of artists and writers and actors - all sorts of people - have other names they prefer to work under."

"You really don't get it, do you? You act like I'm ridiculously upset to find out the guy I like is a senior in college, instead of out in the work force like me. Do you have any idea what it's like to discover that the boy you've been dreaming about fucking - since the moment you first saw him push those perfectly tousled curls out of his eyes - is really, _actually_ a boy?"

Clark flushed at Lex's description of him. "You wanted me that much? All this time?"

"Clark, have you seen yourself? If you weren't such an artist behind the camera, I'd say it was a crime you aren't in front of it."

"I don't really like to be looked at like that," Clark replied. It was true. He knew he wasn't ugly, but he much preferred to blend in to the background. Holding a camera helped him do that, as did dressing down. Flannel and blue jeans were an effective costume. "Anyway, I'm not a boy. I'm old enough to know what - and who - I want."

"And what is it you want, Clark?" Lex said, softly, expectantly.

Clark leaned forward, and picked up Lex's hands, stroking Lex's long fingers, and squeezing them lightly with his own. "I want you, Lex."

* * *

Lex couldn't breathe. It felt like his throat was closing, almost like it had when he was a boy, and asthma attacks were a regular part of his life. He hadn't had one since the day of the meteor shower; one of the few perks from that awful day. Lex ran a hand over his bare head, a nervous habit he'd been unable to break. Clark took both of his hands in his.

"I want you, Lex." Clark's voice was rough, urgent.. He held onto Lex's hands with a grip Lex could feel everywhere. Clark's huge fingers were caressing and soothing, arousing and strong all at once. If Lex reacted that way to just Clark's hand in his, he wondered what touching the rest of Clark's warm skin would be like. Any argument he might have made himself about the inadvisability of being with Clark (or Kal) dissipated like the trail from the LuthorCorp jet.

"Clark, I need - I need a drink." Lex extricated himself from Clark, then got up from behind his desk, walking to the nearby cooler and grabbing a bottle of water. The cobalt blue glass was cool and familiar under his palm, and the water itself refreshing. Lifting it, he closed his eyes, and tilted it towards himself, to better get the last few swallows. He finished it off, tongue darting out to lick the last few drops off his lips. He'd really needed the pause it gave him.

When he opened his eyes, Clark was standing in front of him. Right in front of him. Lex could feel his warmth all along the length of his body, though they weren't quite touching. Damn, the young man gave off an amazing amount of heat.

Lex pulled at the collar of his sweater, uncaring about stretching it - Clark had done that already. Clark's eyes widened, and he stepped the rest of the distance towards Lex, mouth pressing into the hollow of Lex's throat, exposed by the sweater. Lex bent his head, inhaling the traces of Clark's shampoo - apple scented and wholesome. He wondered if that was a sign of the farmboy that Kal's sophisticated clothing couldn't hide.

"So, the argument's over? I don't want to fight with you anymore, Clark." Lex breathed into Clark's onyx curls.

"I don't want to fight with you either, Lex. But call me Kal. It's who I am, really, when I'm with you."

Lex looked him up and down. "All right, Kal. But I'd like to get to know Clark, as well. I have the feeling he's going to be as important to me as you are." The shy, sweet smile that lit up the young man's face in reaction to Lex's words was entirely different than any Lex had ever seen on him before.

But there was nothing at all shy about the way Kal kissed him, tongue insistently seeking entrance into his mouth. And there was no innocence in his next words. "Actually, there's one argument we haven't settled."

"What's that?"

"Whether I'm going to fuck you over that desk, right now," he pointed, "or you're going to take me home to your bed." With those words, and a predatory grin nothing like his earlier smile, Kal waited for Lex to make his next move


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark wants to shoot the truth. Lex doesn't want to pose anymore.

_Nothing is true, but it's exactly how things are._

\--- From Intro to Photography, by Swing Kids.

"...Am I going to fuck you over your desk, or are you going to take me home to your bed?" Clark couldn't believe the words that had just come out of his mouth, and judging from Lex's wide-eyed reaction, neither could he. The same mouth that could still taste Lex's tongue inside it: coffee, with the faint hint of mint from his toothpaste. Fuck Lex over his _desk_? Where the hell had that come from? He'd never fucked anybody. Hell, he still blushed when he even thought the word.

Still, he'd meant it. God, he wanted Lex more than he'd ever wanted anything. Even pie. Watching Lex drink from that very lucky bottle of water had made his own mouth water in hopeful anticipation. It made him want to _be_ that bottle. He couldn't help his reaction. Disagreement with Lex forgotten, Clark didn't think, he just shot from his seat, and went for it. Kissing Lex with all the longing and passion that had built up since they'd first met, pressing all along the length of Lex's body, and feeling the incontrovertible proof Lex wanted him, just as badly.

Lex's lips were red, and slightly swollen by the time Clark thought to loosen his grip on Lex's arms. Lex's agile tongue reached out to lick them, his expression thoughtful. It only served to emphasize the delicious scar that bisected Lex's upper lip. Clark hoped he hadn't left bruises. Worried he might have lost control of his strength he pulled away. Sometimes it was hard to remember that people needed to breathe.

Lex didn't say anything at first. He took a moment to pull himself together, then said, "Well, Clark. Kal. Sorry. I've always prided myself on my ability to negotiate when necessary, and to compromise where warranted." He reached up to kiss Clark again, running a hand through Clark's hair. "God, you're exquisite." Clark blushed. "But as much as I'd love to take you up on your offer," Lex stroked Clark's erection through the fabric of his pants, "I really don't think it's feasible here. I don't exactly keep preparations in my desk drawer."

Clark scanned the desk, to ensure it was true, then spoke up. "I've got a condom." He dug his wallet out of his pocket, and pulled out a condom, handing it to Lex. Lex turned it over in his hand, then laughed a little, handing it back to him.

"Is something wrong?" Clark didn't get what was so funny.

"Clark, how long have you been carrying this? It expired ages ago."

Expired? He had no idea that was possible. How embarrassing. "Um, Pete's older brother gave us each one when we started high school." He'd slapped them both on the back, and said, "Not like either of you two geeks will ever need them, but hey, it's good to dream." Clark didn't mention this part to Lex.

"See?" He took the condom back, and Clark took a better look at it. Lex opened it, and Clark grimaced as the flimsy thing fell apart. _Gross._ "You've never done this before, have you, Kal?" Lex didn't seem upset by this. Intrigued, maybe. Flattered.

"No, not exactly. There's never been anyone I wanted to do that with. Things never got that serious with the girls I dated - I think I know why now - and you're the first guy..." Clark couldn't finish that sentence, but he figured Lex knew what he meant. His boldness had disintegrated along with the condom.

"Well, don't you think this is something you should think about more? Before you do something you'll regret?" Lex asked.

"No, Lex. I couldn't regret anything I did with you. Besides, I've thought about nothing else since you kissed me in the limo. Hell, I've been imagining about it practically since we met." He hadn't been as sure about anything in a long time.

Lex smiled, slow and seductively, and Clark could feel himself grow harder at the prospect of what that smile promised. "All right, then. I'll take your word for it. He glanced down at Clark's lap. "I can tell you mean it."

Clark sighed. "But we can't, can we? Not without..." he pointed towards the unusable condom.

"You didn't bring any lube, anyway. Don't worry about it. We'll get there, I promise."

"Lube? Oh, yeah. I guess I hadn't quite thought it all through."

"I figured not. As much as I like the idea of fucking on my desk, I think I'd rather take you home to my bed." Clark grinned, and sighed again, this time in relief. "Wait right here." Lex pointed to the chair in front of his desk. "I'll just be a minute."

Clark sat and twiddled his thumbs, while Lex talked to his assistant. "Cherie, cancel the rest of my appointments. Reschedule, tell them I'm dead. I don't care. There's nothing that can't wait until tomorrow. Yes, even Lionel. My father can wait until I'm good and ready to see him." Lex paused, presumably while Cherie handled his request. "Okay, good. Why don't you head home early yourself? I'll handle things here." Lex hung up the phone, then looked Clark up and down and said, "I'm all yours, Kal." Lex gave him a lascivious grin. Clark thanked the SAT prep course that Chloe made him take with her for bringing that word to his mind. He decided he loved Cherie.

"So, are we going?" Clark asked him. He was eager to find out what Lex had planned. He'd told his parents he was going to spend some time in the city, get some shots in for a project he'd had in mind, so hopefully they wouldn't be waiting for him at any specific time. As long as he called to check in, they trusted him not to get into any trouble. He wondered if that would still be true if they really knew how he planned to spend the rest of the day.

"Not just yet. There's something I need to take care of, first."

Damn. Feigning patience, Clark sat down again, hoping his erection would go down enough for him to slip out with Lex without looking so obvious, or worse, come in his pants before Lex even touched him "Oh, okay." Off in his own little world, he didn't hear Lex's next words until Lex repeated himself.

"Come here." Lex beckoned him to a corner of the office, well out of the line of sight of anyone barging in. Clark couldn't imagine anyone would dare. Lex knelt in front of Clark. Jumping to what he hoped was the obvious conclusion, Clark's cock leapt to attention, too.

But he had to ask. "Lex, what are you doing?" He could feel Lex carefully unbuttoning his pants, and sliding them, and his cotton boxers down to his ankles. It was torture. Lex was taking _forever_. It was only through super human (okay, super alien) restraint that Clark didn't rip them off himself.

"What I've wanted to do to you since you walked in here today, Kal. Besides, we can't have you leaving like that. I remember what seventeen was like." He reached in, finally, and wrapped his hand around Clark's erection. "My God, Kal. You're beautiful." Then he didn't say anything, just went down on Clark's cock until Clark could feel the thin line of his scar, a rough counterpoint to that perfect mouth. A delicious sort of friction.

Lex's hand had felt incredible, but his mouth felt even better. This was nothing like the fumbling blowjob Kyla had given him in the caves, or the quick and dirty one he'd gotten from Jessie outside of that club. He hadn't been himself then, anyway. This time, he was present to the fullest.

It was all Clark could do not to come right there, but he didn't. He remembered what Pete had told him. "Think about something unsexy. Mrs. Ballincino giving a math test. Meteor mutants. Whatever works for you." He tried it, but soon the thought of Kryptonite made him think of Lex's bald head, bobbing up and down in front of him. Lex was amazing. Clark wanted to touch him, so badly, but he didn't trust himself not to pull too hard, or push too far. He couldn't help a quick stroke to Lex's head, but then Lex pulled him _all_ the way in, and Clark's knees started to buckle. He moved to brace himself on a tall granite statue and came moments later, shouting an embarrassingly loud "Lex!" as he pulsed down Lex's throat. He hoped like hell that crack had always been on the statue's base, but he was pretty sure it hadn't. Pulling Lex up for a kiss, he hoped that Lex wouldn't notice.  


* * *

"Lex!" Kal yelled, and came. Grateful Cherie had taken his hint and gone home early, Lex swallowed greedily, wiping the excess off his lips with the back of his hand, and licking that, too. Kal was incredible, Lex thought, once he'd gotten his breath back and could analyze the experience he'd just had. Eager and responsive, and with a cock that matched his body, and only added to the image Lex had of godlike perfection. The young man was tailor made to Lex's tastes.

And now that he'd had a taste of Kal, it was time to take him home, and show him how the rest of his appetites ran. He could tell Kal was going to be a very willing pupil. Right now, he stood dazed but beaming. Lex tucked him back in his pants, and pulled him back together. "Come on, let's go home."

"That was-that was. Wow." Kal sounded flustered, but happy. "Don't you want me to, you know, reciprocate?"

"I thought we'd wait til the 'take me home to your bed' part, if that's all right with you." Lex kissed Kal one last time, then held out a hand. "Are you ready?"

"Very much so, Lex." Kal grinned at him, and Lex had a sudden urge to put his sunglasses on. He walked Kal out of the office, and into the parking garage. Kal looked around interestedly. "Wow, Lex. I've never ridden in a car this nice. Hell, I don't think I've ever seen one outside of a movie."  
Lex was very glad he'd chosen to drive his new Ferrari that day. The speed and power of the ride fit his mood exactly, and it felt more private than his limo, even with the limo's enforced partition between the passengers and the driver.

He told Kal about some of his vehicles, and answered Kal's questions about work, his travels, and everything else Kal wanted to know. The ride passed by with a great amount of entertainment, despite their eagerness to get back to Lex's high rise. Kal was intelligent and intuitive, and Lex loved that they would have something to talk about outside of bed. He hadn't had a lover he wanted to stick around in a very long time. He could tell he was going to want Kal around as much as possible. High school and farm responsibilities be damned. If worse came to worse, he'd invent more reasons LuthorCorp needed official photography done. Kal's work was as flawless as Kal himself. It would only do the company good to have his name associated with it.

As it turned out, the car really was a little small for Kal, whose legs took up the entire passenger side's space. Lex apologized for the cramped quarters, taking in the way Kal tried to stretch his coltish arms and legs. Kal's left arm snaked around the back of Lex's seat, and wrapped around his shoulder. "I hope you don't mind, Lex," he said. Lex didn't mind at all.

It wasn't that long a trip to the penthouse, though, and Kal didn't complain. Looking over at the delectable young man, Lex didn't complain either. He just softly stroked Kal's thigh, and told him how much Kal was going to enjoy himself.

Kal blushed a little, and said, "I have no doubts about that, Lex. None at all."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark wants to shoot the truth. Lex doesn't want to pose anymore.

_I'm still in love with that photograph smile,_  
please don't deny me,  
I've waited so long, -- Photograph Smile by Julian Lennon.

 

Five minutes into his ride in Lex's Ferrari, Clark rethought any notion he'd ever had about owning a sleek Italian sports car, or even a slightly more attainable one like the pristine Camaro Pete had been eyeing for months now. His arms and legs filled the small space, making him feel gangly and awkward. Certainly not the sexy, self-assured man Lex wanted him to be.

He almost wished he had told Lex that he would meet him at Lex's penthouse. He could have driven the truck there, and had a little time to regroup, and calm his nerves before whatever happened, happened.

Not that he had any real reason to be nervous, right? It was true, Clark had never done this before, but he knew he had nothing to worry about with Lex. What made him apprehensive was whether Lex ought to be concerned about him. Clark worked hard to keep in complete control of his strength and abilities. "Be careful, Clark, you could hurt someone," had been drummed into him since he was a little boy.

And really, losing control had never been a problem for him with the few girls with whom he had been intimate. He had always been a little outside himself with them, as if he was playing a role. He'd enjoyed himself, but there was something missing from the experience. It was only after the events of the past few days - and especially the last hour - that he realized what it was. It was Lex.

Lex, on the other hand, didn't seem nervous at all. Cool and collected, the only sign Clark had that Lex probably wanted to get them to the penthouse as much as Clark wanted him to, was the speed at which he maneuvered his car. Well beyond any of the posted limits, Lex drove as if he had no concerns about tickets, cops, or the possibility of accidents. He was probably right. Lex had such an air of authority that Clark couldn't imagine an accident daring to happen in his presence. And it's not like Lex would care if he got a ticket.

The one time Clark had come home from Metropolis with a $70 fine for speeding, his father had been livid. Clark had pointed out that his new assignment would easily cover the cost, but that hadn't mattered. "Do you think you're above following society's rules, Clark?" Clark had wisely not mentioned that he regularly _ran_ faster than he'd driven. Thinking about it now, Clark had to laugh. Lex probably kept that much money in between his sofa cushions.

Okay, so that was not the smartest train of thought. Clark's over-active imagination led him from Lex's sofa (expensive and leather, probably) to Lex's bed (huge and plush, with silk or satin sheets and a velvet coverlet), to what they would soon be doing in it. Now Clark was even more uncomfortable, as would be obvious to Lex if he just glanced over at him. Obviously he'd recovered fully from the earlier blowjob. If Lex needed proof he really was seventeen, surely this was it. Clark tried to think of something else, distract himself from both his anxiety and anticipation. Clark's obvious erection aside, the inane conversation he was encouraging, in order to keep himself from just jumping Lex like he wanted to, made him feel every inch the teenager.

"So what's it like to run a corporation at twenty-two, Lex? Is this what you thought you'd be doing when you were my age?" Clark could kick himself. He sounded like he did when Chloe roped him into doing an article for The Torch. "Chloe, this is why I take the pictures; so I don't have to write the articles."

Once in awhile he gave in, and helped out with some filler, like "Football Team Gets New Coach" or "Glee Club Lives up to its Name After State Win". That last one had been more interesting than he'd expected, if a lot more dangerous. He'd learned that the glowing green-apple lozenges they took before performing didn't just soothe their throats, but transformed their vocal abilities from enthusiastic, if mediocre, covers of "My Heart Will Go On" to opera quality.

The problem came when anyone tried to record them. Listening seemed to cause psychotic reactions, though there weren't enough instances for the evidence to be proven. Even Chloe hadn't been convinced enough to print the whole story, or even put it up on the Wall of Weird. "Sure, Clark. Soon as I have a Wall of Dorks, I'll be sure to find a place for it."

"I don't know, Chloe. Those All State contests get pretty intense, I hear. So does the Glee Club. Remember how they complained when Coach Olson tried to convince Principal Kwan that the basketball team needed the club's dickie budget for practice uniforms?"

"Clark, you just want an excuse to use the word "dickie", she'd laughed. She cut his article down to two paragraphs, and said, "You're right, Clark. You should stick to the pictures."

Luckily, almost nobody cared about the Smallville High Glee Club, and therefore did not buy copies of their CD. Even Pete, who had been approached to try and help sell them, had said "Sorry guys, even I have my limits." Only one CD was ever sold, sent to Francine Barker's grandmother in her retirement home in Sarasota. The violent rampage she went on later -- beating Sy Keller with her portable oxygen tank after he cheated at Bingo - was attributed to Senile Dementia.

Clark figured it was juvenile dementia that made him think about all this now, when there were more pressing matters at hand, like Lex's elegant fingers rubbing up and down his thigh, and Lex's still sex-rough voice detailing what he was "... going to do to you, Kal, as soon as I've got you spread out on my bed, the way you were meant to be."

And with that, Clark's perfectly safe train of thought derailed. "God, Lex. I want that too. You have no idea how much."

"I think I've got _some_ idea," Lex said, cupping his hand around Clark's erection and rubbing through his pants. Clark gasped and closed his eyes, leaning into the welcomed touch.

" _How_ long 'til we get there?" Clark asked, his voice coming out in an embarrassing squeak.

"Just a few minutes. Are you going to be all right?" Lex sounded amused, if not especially concerned, and he kept up his rhythmic stroking.

"N-not if you keep doing that, no." Jesus. Lex's hand felt amazing even through the layers of fabric, but there was no way Clark was going to last. Just as he was about to lose it, Lex pulled the car into an underground parking lot.

"We're here. Now I can give you the attention you deserve." He motioned for Clark to get out, and he did, shaking out his cramped arms and legs in relief. He followed Lex to a finely appointed elevator, and looked up, shocked, when Lex opened Clark's jeans, and pulled out his erection.

"Lex!" Clark nearly yelled. "Don't you think we should wait? What if someone gets on?"

"Private elevator, Kal. Nobody's getting on, but I hope somebody will be getting off soon." Lex tightened his grip on Clark's already leaking erection, stroking with an impeccable rhythm. "You're seventeen. I'm not worried about your stamina. Besides, it'll be good later if you're relaxed - and I intend to make you very relaxed."

 _"Oh."_ Clark could hardly speak. Lex's hand felt so good. He closed his eyes and let the sensations take over. He was so close.

"Open your eyes, Kal. I want you to see how amazing you look when you come. I bet you've never seen anything so beautiful through your view-finder."

Clark did. His reflection in the mirrored wall looked entirely alien to him. Hair mussed, cheeks in full flush, and eyes dilated. Even he had to admit he looked like sex. But his obvious arousal had nothing on the otherworldly beauty of Lex. He came, shaking, into Lex's warm hand. Afterwards, with his other hand, Lex reached into his pocket, and brought out his handkerchief to wipe them both off. "I know you've got to wear those pants home, Kal."

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." _Thanks?_ Jesus, Clark was a dork. Lex didn't seem to notice. He just pulled Clark closer, kissing him and pressing him against the elevator wall. Clark could feel the railing against his back, and feel the heat of Lex's erection against his thigh. He hardly noticed the chime of the door opening onto Lex's floor.

But it was different when they'd actually walked into the hallway of Lex's huge apartment. Clark suddenly felt out of place, like a a stray sunflower in a field of cultivated orchids. He was embarrassed to find he was trembling.

He hoped Lex wouldn't notice, but Lex was observant. "You've never done this before, have you, Kal?"

Clark blushed, and shook his head. "No, not exactly. Does that matter?" He hoped Lex would forgive his inexperience. He probably did want someone who knew what they were doing.

Lex took his hands, then looked at him seriously. "Of course it matters, Kal. But not in the way you think, probably. Despite what you might have read about me, I'm not in this just for a fuck. I couldn't be, not with you. I just want you to know this isn't something I take lightly." Lex kissed him again. This time it was soft, slow. The urgency was still there, but it was different, somehow, than the earlier harsh grinding against the elevator wall.

"I didn't think you were, Lex. Me either." Clark told him. Lex took his hand again, and walked him into his bedroom. It was true, Lex did have a steel framed bed that probably cost more than his parents' monthly mortgage payments, but the sheets were plain white cotton, not silk. Admittedly, it was very soft cotton, so the thread count had to be high. Covering the cotton sheets was a sumptuous comforter in a color that seemed to waver between grey-blue and lavender. It reminded Clark of the shifting colors of Lex's eyes.

Lex sat them both down on the bed, and began unbuttoning Clark's shirt. "You don't have to worry, Kal. I could never hurt you on purpose."

"I know, Lex." Clark didn't tell him how true that was.

"I promise, I'll go slow. Make it good for you. But you've got to do your best to relax. It'll be easier that way." Lex kissed him again, then said, "Come on. Let's get the rest of these clothes off." Clark fumbled through a quick stripping, kicking off his shoes and hopping on one foot to shake his jeans off. He felt like a stork.

Lex, on the other hand, was an eagle. Not because he was bald, but because his body showed a strength and elegance that was fiercely beautiful. Clark couldn't tear his eyes away. "God, Lex. You're amazing. I want you so bad. Show me what to do."

Lex complied, easing Clark into this new experience with slow and practiced fingers. He apologized for the pain that never came. There was a bit of a burning sensation, but it wasn't at all unpleasant. Just new.

And then even the burning was gone, replaced by something Clark couldn't name, except to say it was wonderful. _Fuck_. He had never felt anything like it. Lex's fingers spread inside of him, curving to touch what Clark knew from furtive Internet research was his prostate.

A wave of almost indescribable pleasure washed through him, engaging the heat vision he thought he'd had control of for months. Desperately, he stared at the huge stone fireplace, willing Lex not to be freaked as it sprang to life. He could explain that a lot easier than setting the bed, or God forbid, Lex himself ablaze.

As it turned out, he didn't have to. Lex chuckled, and said "Oh, so that's where the fireplace remote went. Sorry, Kal. Guess you rolled over on it." Clark didn't disabuse him of that notion. With what few wits he had left, he scanned the room for the blamed culprit. It was in a brass planter near the fireplace, thankfully out of Lex's line of sight. Clark would plant it in the bed later.

Lex had been right not to worry about his recuperative powers. Clark's erection was back full force. The urge to have Lex inside of him was overwhelming. "God, Lex. I think you can fuck me now." Clark told him.

* * *

"I think you can fuck me now," Lex heard. He'd patiently prepared Kal, reveling in the young man's impassioned reactions. Kal was responsive to every touch, and didn't seem to be nearly as uncomfortable as he could have been, for his first time.

Lex was relieved. He had no interest in causing Kal any harm. He kissed Kal, then told him to turn over.

"No, Lex. I want to look at you. Can't we do it face to face?" Clark pleaded. Lex warned him that it could be more difficult that way, but he was game if Kal was. Kal just nodded.

"All right, if you're sure." Lex ripped open a condom packet, pulling it onto his erection, and applying a liberal amount of lube to both his cock, and Kal.

"God, Lex. _Please._ " Kal reached for Lex's cock. "I need you in me now." Lex obeyed, lifting Kal's legs over his shoulders and slipping slowly into that incredible heat. It only took a moment for him to know this was where he belonged.

Kal apparently felt the same way, urging Lex on with increasingly louder entreaties of "More, Lex, more." Lex complied, the words "Pushy bottom" left unsaid in his mind. For all of Kal's dewy teenage virginity, once he got going, he sure knew what he wanted, and he went after it with abandon. Lex liked that about him. Actually, Lex liked everything about him. His breathy little moans; the way he pulled Lex down and kissed him until Lex was short of breath; the incredible strength at which Kal thrust back at him. Lex couldn't get enough of it. He knew he was going to have bruises afterward, but he didn't care. He wanted something to mark the occasion, a tangible memory for when Kal became Clark again, and went back to his regular life on the farm.

Knowing he was close to his climax, Lex upped the pace and depth of his movements. Kal gasped, and reached up to brace himself on the steel bars of Lex's headboard. It hardly took any time at all for Lex to come, Kal's name loud on his lips. Urging Kal to follow, he reached between them, and stroked Kal's cock with a steady but rapid rhythm. Kal's response was immediate and intense; he came for the final time that day all over Lex's hand and his own chest.

It was a long time before either of them wanted to move again, but unfortunately they had to. Kal sighed. "I'm sorry, Lex, but I've got to get back home again. My parents... it's not like I can just tell them. You know."

"I understand. It's probably best we keep this between us for now. Why don't you hop in the shower, and I'll drive you back to your truck." Lex leaned down to kiss Kal again, brushing back a damp curl. For the first time, he wished he hadn't convinced his father that he could manage the fertilizer plant without living in Smallville. He wanted to see a lot more of Kal, but didn't know when that would happen next.

Lex dropped a freshly showered Kal back at LuthorCorp's parking lot, with a promise to call and make plans for later. "Just say it's for another shoot, if my parents answer," Kal instructed him. "It's my phone, but once in a while they pick it up anyway, especially if I'm at school, or doing something on the farm." Lex promised discretion, and kissed Kal goodbye, one last time. Then he drove back to the penthouse. He was already a little lonely.

He didn't strip the sheets when he got back in the bed that night, wanting the smell of Kal's presence to remain. He could still picture him laying there, a thing of beauty like he'd never seen.

It wasn't until Lex stretched and reached up to grasp the headboard the way Kal had that he felt the eight finger-shaped indentations in the brushed steel frame. Then he knew the young man was more remarkable than even he had suspected.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark wants to shoot the truth. Lex doesn't want to pose anymore.

_Cup your mouth to compress the sound,_  
skinny dipping with the kids from a nearby town.  
And everything that I said was true  
as the flashes blinded us in the photobooth.

"Photobooth" - Death Cab for Cutie

Clark hated having to leave Lex's penthouse, but it was a long drive back to Smallville, and he'd promised his dad he'd bring the truck back this time. Someday he was going to figure out a way to safely _carry_ the damn thing back with him when he ran, but so far he hadn't been able to do it. He'd tried it once, when he'd lost track of time on a shoot, but when he'd attempted to drive it later, the alignment had been messed up. Needless to say, his dad had not been pleased. That was when Clark came up with the idea of the park and run.

His mom and dad were good about Clark being gone a lot of the time, but there were still farm chores he was expected to do, and errands to run. He'd offered to use some of his earnings to help pay for some hired workers, but his dad had said no. They didn't need any strangers snooping around the farm. Clark knew Jonathan was just trying to protect him, but sometimes he thought his dad was a little too paranoid. How likely was it that some random farmhand would go digging in the storm cellar anyway? There was enough real work to do.

Actually, when he thought about it, he was looking forward to the long drive home. It gave him time to process everything that had happened that day. Go over it bit by delicious bit. Clark didn't think he'd ever forget how amazing it all had felt. Lex's lips, mostly smooth, but with that rough little scar that felt like it would scratch every itch as it moved down Clark's body. His hands: soft and strong all at once. And, God, the way Lex looked spread out on his bed: pale and sleek and utterly otherworldly. If a stranger had witnessed them, he or she would have assumed Lex was the alien. Remembering Lex's body, Clark thought his planes and angles showed more artistry in movement than Clark could ever hope to capture with his camera. Lex gleamed like moonlight collected in _his_ pores, the way Clark seemed to soak up the sunlight. Clark laughed at himself for the stupid Sheryl Crow song that came to mind.

He was halfway to Grandville when he realized he and Lex had never eaten, or in fact done anything he could report home about. Not that Lex had been anything but hospitable, but they hadn't gotten around to doing stuff Clark could tell his parents if they asked how he'd spent his day. They knew it shouldn't take that long for a client to pick pictures.

Pulling into a Sonic, Clark ordered a quick bite, and pulled out his cell phone. He hoped Lex would be there. It wasn't just that they needed to get their stories straight - not that his parents were likely to call Lex and check up on him, but better safe than sorry - but Clark missed him already.

The server appeared more quickly than he expected, and he scarfed down his chilidog and breakfast burrito, saving his Frito-Chili Pie for later. Then he dialed Lex's number by memory. He would have put it on his speed dial, but once in a while his dad or mom used his phone, and that would invite too many questions.

Lex picked it up on the second ring. "Cla- Kal, Is that you?" Lex sounded slightly out of breath, and Clark wondered what he'd been doing.

"Yeah, hi. Sorry to call so late, but I just realized I forgot something."

"You can call me any time, Clark. Is it something you need right away? I can be in Smallville in a few hours, let me grab some clothes and I'll head right out."

Clark grinned at the thought of Lex needing to find clothes, picturing him back on his bed. Clark wished _he_ was still there. "Oh, no. It's nothing like that. It's just - we never really did anything, like, you know, eat. Or watch a movie. And I'm sure my folks aren't going to believe it took nearly all day and night for you to decide on a few pictures."

"Forgive me, Clark. I was a poor host."

"Lex, I didn't call you to complain! I wasn't hungry for food, anyway." He could hear Lex laughing on the other end of the line.

"Well, no. But I could see you had a pretty voracious appetite."

"Yeah, I think being with you is like eating Chinese food. An hour later and you're just as hungry for more."

"I wish you were here, Clark. I'd give you 'more.' God, the things I'd do to you..." Clark hoped Lex would keep talking to him in that voice, but on the other hand, he hoped he wouldn't. He didn't want to be one of those pervs who jerked off in the Sonic drive in.

"I do too, Lex. But you know, I've got chores to do, and Chloe and I have a project due for social studies ---" Clark stopped himself. Lex was a businessman, there was no reason he should care about the stupid high school goings on of a small town farm boy, no matter how much he liked Clark's alter ego.

"And I've got a shareholder's meeting, and a ton of work piled up. Damn. But you know I'll be thinking about you, right?"

"Yeah, Lex, me too." Clark sighed, then looked up at the truck's digital clock, remembering why he had called in the first place. "So, Lex, how did we spend the evening, anyway?"

"Surely you haven't forgotten the mind blowing sex already, Clark?"

"Lex!"

"Kidding. Sorry. You need something to tell your parents, right? Is it okay for them to know we're becoming friends? Or should we pretend it's just business? That might be a little difficult later, since I really only need so many portraits of myself."

"'Friends' works. I guess I'm going to have to tell them that you know about the Clark/Kal thing." Clark hoped they wouldn't freak. At least Lex had no idea about the Kal El part. Nobody but Pete and his folks knew _that._ It was hardly his fault that Lex saw him on the Met U tour. It wasn't like Clark was doing anything wrong, or even illegal.

"All right, then why don't you tell your parents I invited you to stay for dinner and a DVD. Say, pizza and the new Warrior Angel?"

"You eat pizza?" Clark was surprised, and a little bit miffed Lex assumed he wouldn't enjoy something less teenage. "You know, I do watch more serious stuff than that…"

"I've been known to order in a time or two, yes."Clark could hear the amusement in his voice. Lex was right, it had been a stupid question. He could bet Lex never had a frozen pizza, though. "And what's wrong with Warrior Angel? Bald superheroes have a certain appeal to me."

"Bald, I like. I'm just not into the superhero thing so much. Those stupid costumes that really shouldn't fool anyone. I don't know, I just think they're kind of lame. You shouldn't have to put on a silly suit to help people."

"You do know they aren't real, right Clark?" Lex asked.

"F c'rse" Clark replied, around a chunk of chili pie. He was better off if he didn't come home smelling like greasy fast food.

"What are you eating?"

"Frito Chili Pie. It's good." It was. Clark licked his fingers.

"I'm so sorry. I really should have fed you. That shit will kill you. Haven't you seen "Supersize Me?'"

"Yeah, like we get a lot of documentaries at the one theater in Smallville. My mom says I've got a cast iron stomach. I'm pretty much indestructible." Truer words had rarely been spoken,

"I can believe that," Lex said emphatically. Clark wondered what Lex meant by that. There was no way Lex could _know_.

There was no avoiding it, Clark really needed to get back on the road. He reluctantly said goodbye to Lex. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"I'll hold you to that, Clark. Have a good night." Lex hung up the phone, but Clark waited a moment before doing the same. He didn't want the day to end.

It was after midnight when he pulled onto the farm, and he hoped no one would be waiting up. No such luck. The light was on in the kitchen, and his mom and dad were sitting at the table playing Spite and Malice. His mother looked up at the clock as he came in. "Clark, do you know what time it is?"

"Sorry, Mom. I had to drive the truck back for the deliveries tomorrow."

"What were you doing in Metropolis so late?" his father asked. "Surely that Luthor boy didn't take until late evening to decide on his photos." Clark grimaced. His dad said "Luthor" like he wanted to say "Lucifer." Clark didn't think that bode well for acceptance of their friendship, much less anything else.

"No, but we got to talking, and Lex invited me to stay for dinner, and then we watched a DVD."

"I'm surprised he's such a patron of the arts, now that your work is done." His father said it like Lex's interest in Clark had to be something sordid. Clark knew better. It was the best experience he'd ever had. "What did you have to talk about, anyway?"

"Jonathan, why wouldn't Lex find something in common with a young man like Clark?" Clark loved his mom. She always knew the right thing to say.

"Thanks, Mom. I don't know, we talked about all sorts of stuff. My photography, art -- he showed me his collection -- he's got some really cool stuff. And, um, he asked about school." Clark was a little nervous telling them this, but he figured if he slipped it in when they were still concerned about his lateness, they wouldn't dwell on it so much.

"What about school? He thinks you're in college, right?" his mom asked.

"Clark, you know I've never liked you lying about this. You have to cover so much anyway, with your secret. It's best just to keep your own counsel."

"Actually, dad, I didn't lie. Lex knows I'm still in high school. He, um, knows who I am."

"You told him about the _ship_?" his father was incredulous.

"No! I said he knows who I am, not _what_ I am. And I didn't tell him. He was there when I was on the University tour the other day. He saw me with my class. I didn't see the point of lying to him about it when he asked me about it today." His dad seemed slightly mollified at that.

"What was he doing at Met U?" Clark's mom wondered. She pushed over her half eaten slice of pie for him to finish, and he smiled gratefully at her.

"Setting up a scholarship fund, actually. For science students who minor in arts." Clark told them about the scholarship, how it was in Lex's mother's name. He couldn't imagine how he'd make it if his mom died, and he was almost an adult. Lex had just been a kid.

"That's commendable. Though it's not like he can't afford it easily." Clark was annoyed. His father seemed intent on countering every compliment with a reason why it didn't really count.

"Lillian Luthor was a good woman. I never could see what drove her to marry someone like Lionel. Tragic, really," his mother clucked.

"Well, that's neither here nor there. I'm not sure I trust Lex's interest in you, Clark. After all, he is a Luthor. I'd be wary, if I were you. You know you have a lot more to protect than your reputation, but you don't want that sullied by association with someone unsavory."

"Dad!" Clark protested. "Don't worry. He's not about to dissect me. He just wanted a friend. He's really nice. I don't know what you have against him."

"All I'm saying is, keep one eye open where he's concerned. Only not now. It's almost 1:00 A.M, and you do still have to get up for chores. Go get some sleep, son."

"Goodnight, honey." His mother echoed, giving his father a look. "We trust you." Good. At least somebody did.

"'Night Mom, Dad." Clark kissed her, and went up the stairs. He had a lot to think about.

Sleep came slowly, even at the late hour. Clark's bed felt small and lumpy compared to the pristine, wide expanse of Lex's King sized mattress in the penthouse. More to the point, it felt lonely. He imagined Lex curled up beside him now on the flannel covered frame, and that happy thought sent him into slumber.

The alarm woke him, all too soon.

* * *

When the alarm woke Lex, it was a relief, despite the lack of beneficial sleep. He had had a restless night, full of dreams in which Clark demonstrated ever-greater feats of strength, accompanied by increasing bouts of madness and violence.

Lex feared it was more than a nightmare. Because that was the way things would probably play out, given the circumstances. For about the hundredth time since Clark had left, Lex felt the finger marks in his bedframe.

He didn't know why he'd thought it was such a mystery. Clark was from Smallville. He had an ability normal people didn't. Clearly, he was one of the people affected by the meteorites that were planted all over town, as numerous as the freckles that dotted Lex's skin when he was a boy. The meteor shower had changed him too, taking his hair, and his athsma. He supposed it was a fair trade.

But Lex had been relatively lucky. It didn't seem like he had developed any of the less savory results from meteorite exposure. (He hated when people called them "meteor rocks")Though his father seemed determined to drive him insane, so far it hadn't taken. And he had no more violent tendencies than an affinity for fencing, a bit of boxing, and once in a while an ill advised outburst at a city employee or two. He was working on his anger management skills, but they really weren't worse than could be expected from the average overworked young mogul.

Clark didn't seem badly affected either. Lex had never seen anyone exhibit such perfection of form, or character. He didn't seem lacking in intellect either, keeping up with conversations on all sorts of subjects. He might not have read the same things Lex had, or been exposed to the same levels of culture, but he made connections Lex might not have at Clark's age. He was solicitous of others, and exceedingly polite. If Clark had a bad side, Lex had yet to see it.

The same could not be said for the other 'meteor mutants' he had come across, or read about. He knew his father found these stories fascinating, and had a sneaking suspicion Lionel commissioned lots of research on these unfortunates. The thought that Clark could one day be among that unlucky group made Lex physically ill. He had to make sure Clark was safe.

Lex wondered how Clark's mutation manifested itself. Was it extraordinary strength that he could direct, or something that only came out during the loss of control that came during orgasm? Or was it something entirely different? Perhaps Clark's body reacted somehow with certain metals. It was all completely fascinating, just like Clark.

Lex wished he could just ask Clark about it, but since he hadn't mentioned it, obviously it wasn't something he felt comfortable discussing. That bothered Lex somewhat, because he wanted to know _everything_ about him. They had shared an intimacy stronger than he'd had with anyone in as long as he could remember - far beyond the sex, even - and Lex just wanted to understand the whole picture.

The first thing he had to do was find a reason to spend some time in Smallville. God, he never thought he'd say that willingly. The things he would sacrifice for a young man with the eyes of an artist, and the hands of a sculptor, and (cliche as it was) the body of a god.

Lex folded the extra blanket over the top of the headboard, covering the indentations. He'd tell the cleaning crew not to change the bed yet, just in case. That gave him an idea.

He called his decorator, and told her he was thinking of revamping the penthouse. She'd been after him to make some changes for a year now, anyway. This would be a good excuse. He'd have the bed shipped to the mansion, where it would be safe from anyone else's prying eyes. Then he called Lionel, to say he would be staying in at the mansion Smallville while the penthouse was being redone.

His father was more pleased with that prospect than Lex had expected. "Excellent, Lex. As long as you're there, why don't you check up on some of our smaller concerns? The Talon doesn't seem to be as successful as the only coffee shop in a small town should be. Sometimes I wonder why I indulged Nell in the first place, practically giving that property to her vapid niece. Obviously even I can be a sentimental fool."

Lex knew it was nothing of the sort. Lionel loved being owed, and he would collect on his debts in ways much less pleasant or above board than a bank loan would have entailed. "All right, Dad. I'll see what I can find out. But I don't know what you expect me to find out that you couldn't have."

"Well, son, you are closer to the demographic we expected to frequent such a place. You could observe without looking out of place. I really would prefer a better return on my investment from the Lang girl." She does seem an enterprising sort, if a bit girlishly naive."

Lex agreed to this, and promised to check in at the crap factory. He had the beginnings of a headache by the time Lionel let him off the line, but he didn't care. By tomorrow evening he would be settled in Smallville, and free to see Clark in his element. He wondered if he should call Clark and tell him, or just let it be a surprise.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark wants to shoot the truth, Lex doesn't want to pose anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written for, (and is dedicated in memory of) [thamiris](http://www.livejournal.com/users/thamiris/), who asked for porn, and gave me the prompt of : Okay, two of the pretties doing it in a place where they're likely to be caught--people close by, practically *there*, but the guys have to do it, one seducing the other." This isn't exactly that, but I hope it suffices.

_"I am the alien; I've come here to take your son" -from First Alien Photograph by Primitive Radio Gods_

Clark's parents were off running errands in Grandville, leaving Clark with a long list of things to do on the farm. Most of them seemed to involve him smelling like cow shit, which Clark thought said something typical about the way he life had been going, lately.

He wasn't feeling at all Kal-like. Partially because it had been several days since he'd had time to take any pictures, and almost as long since he'd been with Lex. He hated it, but it couldn't be helped. There was harvesting to be done, and it wasn't something that could wait until he felt like dealing with it.

Besides, Lex was busy himself. Some complicated wrangling at the Smallville Feriilizer Plant, and while it meant he'd be in the same town as Clark for awhile, he was too busy to see Clark just yet. They would have to make do with regular phone calls. For Clark, this was almost worse torture than not having any contact at all. Just the sound of Lex's voice on the other end of the line made Clark long to rush off the farm, and run the relatively short distance to the mansion Lex was temporarily using as a home base. He controlled that urge, knowing it wasn't the right time.

This was probably good, all things considered, Clark thought. Dressed in his oldest, faded jeans - the ones he really should throw out, he'd pretty much outgrown them, and only wore them for the dirtiest chores - he felt like every inch the farm-boy. The rest of his outfit didn't help. There was a hole in the shoulder of his red T-shirt, and a button missing from his blue and yellow plaid button down he wore over it. He looked like hell. Hardly fit company for someone as put-together as Lex. Clark doubted the man ever had an off day.

He had just finished in the pastures and was about to start mucking out the stalls when he heard the noise. A vehicle was speeding down the road towards the farm. It didn't make the telltale random thunk-thunk of his parents' truck. Instead, it had a steady purr that could only mean one thing. Lex was coming, and Clark looked like shit.

There wasn't time to super-speed through a shower and change of clothes, so he just took off his plaid shirt, and rinsed the worst of the dirt off with the hose. By the time Lex's silver Porsche pulled up next to the barn, Clark hoped he looked a little more human. Shaking off as much water as he could, he walked out to greet Lex.

Clark was right, he thought. Watching Lex extricate himself from the sports car, he couldn't see a single wrinkle in his light grey suit. And Lex's silver blue silk tie was a near perfect match to his eyes. Clark wondered if that had been intentional when Lex had purchased it, or if indeed he _had_ picked it out himself. Clark was inordinately jealous of anyone close enough to Lex to know to choose that exact shade.

Damn, Lex looked sexy. Walking towards Clark with purposeful, yet still slinky steps, Lex favored Clark with a slow, sweeping look, taking him in from head to toe. Clark could feel the blush following the path Lex's eyes had taken, as well as the further tightening of his jeans. It was all he could do not to throw himself at Lex, and sweep him up in his arms.

"So, this is the Kent farm," Lex said, by way of a greeting. "I probably should have called, but I got done early today. Actually, that's not entirely true. I had to do some rescheduling, and Gabe is probably annoyed at me. The fact is, it's been five days since I've seen you, and I couldn't stay away." Lex leaned in to kiss Clark, and Clark regretfully pulled away.

"Oh, God. I'm sorry!" Lex backed off, startled. "Your parents are around, aren't they?"

"Actually, no. They're in Grandville, looking at tractors. They won't be home for hours."

"Then why..." Lex gestured at the space between them.

Clark laughed. "Lex, I've been working. I probably smell like cow shit. Believe me, you don't want to get too close to me right now."

"And I've spent the past week at a fertilizer plant. I think we're about even." Lex moved in to kiss Clark anyway, pulling him close, apparently not caring if his good clothes got wet. "Mmm, I missed you. And you don't smell like shit. You smell good. Earthy."

From the way Lex was pressing himself against Clark, and sniffing the curve of his neck, Clark knew he meant it. Pushing Lex back against the Porsche, Clark kissed Lex, tongue darting in to taste the combination of toothpaste, and the residual heat from the spicy dish Lex had had for lunch. He slid his thigh in between Lex's legs, feeling Lex's erection grow against his own. "I missed you, too. Can you tell?" He felt Lex laughing against him, and was glad. He'd missed that as much as anything.

"Well, yes. I'd felt a little hint. Or not so little." Lex reached between them, running his hand over the seam in Clark's jeans, making Clark gasp and close his eyes. "God, Clark. I've dreamt about touching you like this, here on the farm."

"You have? Wow." Clark grinned. "I thought you'd only want me when I was in 'Kal' mode."

"Trust me, Clark. I want you in any mode. The hot farm-boy thing has a lot going for it. Besides, don't you know it's _you_ I want? The trappings really don't matter." The kiss this time was sweet, grateful. Lex took his hand, and said "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Clark wondered.

"That's your barn, right? With your 'Fortress of Solitude?'" Clark was amazed Lex had remembered the silly name his dad had thought up for his little bit of personal space.

"Yes, did you want a tour? You're welcome to it, but it's really not impressive. It doesn't quite compare to an imported Scottish castle, or a Metropolis penthouse."

"Castles are drafty, and the Penthouse is cold. I'd rather be here, with you." Lex walked Clark towards the barn. "I'll take the full tour later. Right now, I just thought we could have a roll in the hay."

Clark laughed. "Lex, you do know that's just an expression, right? Hay really isn't meant for rolling in. It's scratchy and makes most people itch."

"I assume you've got a blanket, right? And if it's really that bad, I know you've got that couch. The specifics don't matter, I just want you." Lex followed Clark into the barn, spotting a nearby quilt, and grabbing it. "See? I knew it." He tossed it onto the bales of hay stacked in the corner, and pushed Clark against it, peeling off Clark's damp T-shirt, and sliding Clark's jeans and boxers down around his ankles. "Can I suck you?" Lex asked, tracing a path down Clark's skin with his tongue, and sinking to his knees. Beyond words, Clark only hoped that the moan that escaped his lips would be answer enough.  


* * *

Lex kissed his way from Clark's full lips to the pulse in the hollow of his throat, and down to his nipples. He drew warm, wet circles around each one, thrilling to the noises Clark made in response, and the gasped "harder!" Clark let out when Lex used his teeth on them.

Far from being a deterrent, Clark's hard working body smelled wonderful. It was the kind of raw, masculine scent fragrance houses paid their best designers to develop. Lex couldn't get enough of it. Clark tasted just as good as he smelled. By the time Lex found himself on his knees, trying to relax his throat muscles around Clark's huge, heavy cock, he could barely stop himself from coming in his own pants. Wanting more, he let Clark slip out from his lips.

"Fuck, Lex. Why'd you _stop?_ " Clark whined, for once sounding every inch the seventeen-year-old.

Lex looked at Clark's flushed, panting form and answered. "Because if I didn't, I was going to come myself, and I wanted to fuck you. I can, can't I?" He reached into his jacket pocket, and pulled out a condom and a small bottle of lubricant.

"God, yes." Clark answered, and almost before Lex knew it, he and Clark were naked at the head of the stairs, and Clark was spread-eagled on the couch, pulling Lex down on top of him. "Fuck me, Lex. Fuck me now."

Lex made every attempt to prepare Clark slowly and thoroughly, but Clark kept urging him on. "I'll be fine, Lex. Just do it. I don't know how long we have until my parents come back. They could be early." Lex complied, lifting Clark's long legs over his shoulders, and finally pressing into the remarkably tight grip of Clark's ass with a relieved sigh. There was no sensation in the world as fine as this one, and no one better with which to share it.

Wanting to make Clark to feel as good as he did, Lex shifted positions slighty, in order to hit Clark's prostate. Clark moaned, and wrapped a hand around his own erection, stroking it with the same rhythm Lex was using inside him. Lex reached a hand out to help, intertwining his fingers with Clark's bigger ones. It didn't take long until Clark came, and the resulting tremors made Lex follow soon after

"So, that's life on the farm," Lex said, when he'd gotten his breath back. Clark laughed, and kissed him, pulling the blanket over them both. They dozed off, sated and happy

Lex woke up, what seemed like moments later, to find Clark fully dressed, and frantically tossing his clothes at him. "I hear the truck. You've got to get dressed, my parents can't meet you like this!" Then Clark rushed out of the barn, before Lex could ask how he heard them before Lex had any idea they were near. It didn't really matter, anyway. He only hoped he could pull himself together well enough to make a good impression This wasn't how he'd intended on meeting the parents of the young man he'd come to love.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark wants to shoot the truth; Lex doesn't want to pose anymore.

_"Everywhere he goes is news." - From "Family Snapshot, by Peter Gabriel"_

Immensely satisfied from their love-making in the barn, Clark wanted nothing more than to stay where he was, wrapped around Lex, still feeling warm and happy. But the sound of his parents' truck pulling onto the long drive to the farm had him up in a flash. He was dressed before Lex was aware he had left their makeshift bed. Then he awoke Lex, leaning down to kiss him, and tell him he needed to get dressed too.

"I'll stall them as long as I can, but you should pull yourself together. It wouldn't do to have you meet them looking like we'd been, well, you know." Clark had to laugh at himself. With his mom and dad so near, he couldn't even say the words. He was halfway to the truck before Lex got out his response.

"Hi, Mom, hey Dad." Clark greeted them, then went to pick up the heavier packages in the truck bed. One at a time, just in case Lex was close enough to see.

"What is it Clark, feeling delicate?" His dad laughed. 'I'm sure you can handle more than one bag at once."

"Lex is in the barn. He probably won't be out here yet - I said I had to talk to you first - but just in case…"

"Wait a minute, Clark. You're telling me Lex Luthor, your Metropolis billionaire client, is amusing himself in our _barn_? What is he doing in Smallville?"

"You did ask him to the house to meet us, didn't you, honey?" His mother at least seemed to think Lex deserved hospitality. His dad probably just wanted an eye kept on him.

"Of course, Mom! I said I'd ask you about inviting him to dinner. He can stay, can't he? He's stuck here all week at the crap factory, and I think he's lonely."

"Sure, sweetie, we've always got room for your friends. But don't call the fertilizer plant a crap factory, it isn't polite."

"It wasn't polite when that young man's father stole the plant out from under the Rosses, either. I don't know when you two became such good friends, anyway. Luthors really aren't our sort of people." Clark wondered why his dad always had to sound so closed-minded. It wasn't Lex's fault his father was such an asshole.

"Our sort of people? You always said we should give everyone the benefit of the doubt. You don't even know Lex."

"He's right, Jonathan. But that's going to change." Martha turned to Clark. 'Why don't you take those supplies to the barn, and tell Lex he's welcome to stay for dinner."

"Thanks, Mom. I know you're going to like him. And I know he's going to like you, too." Clark kissed her on the cheek, and ran off to check on Lex.

Clark was pleased to find Lex fully dressed again. His suit was slightly mussed, but still managed to look like he'd just come from a board meeting. Lex's ability to put himself back together again after their passionate hour was almost as much of a mystery to Clark as the reason for Clark's journey to Earth.

"Damn, Lex. You clean up well." Clark quickly bent to kiss him. "Don't worry, my parents are in the house. But we should be careful from now on."

"They're all right with my being here?" Lex sounded worried.

"Well, no, Lex. They're not all right with you sitting alone in the barn. But they're fine with you coming in to eat dinner with us. I told them you wanted the farm tour."

"That's not necessary, Clark. Your parents weren't expecting company for dinner. I'll just let you introduce me, then go back to the mansion."

"Don't be silly. My mom always makes enough for leftovers, and you've seen how much I eat. She's probably got your plate set out already. Now come on, and we'll see if we can help. That'll definitely put you on her good side, and maybe we can sneak a taste."

"What are we having?"

"I forgot to ask. I'm sorry. It won't be as fancy as what you're used to, but I guarantee it'll be good. My mom's amazing."

"So is her son." Lex's smile warmed Clark as much as his mother's apple pie, and he grinned back, full force.

"Thanks, Lex. But, um, don't say stuff like that at dinner. They don't have any idea…  I'm not even sure they knew we were friends."

"Your secret is safe with me, Clark. You should know that. Besides, I kind of like knowing our relationship is just between us for now. Sometime, though, I'd love to show you off to the world."

Clark didn't know what to say to that. He wasn't sure he wanted to be shown off. That was fine for "Kal", and his photographs, but he preferred a lower profile, personally. God knew, even without his alien differences, he had a lot to hide. Still, it was nice to imagine a day when that wouldn't matter.

Clark's mother was putting away groceries when he and Lex walked into the kitchen. Clark walked up to her, and started stacking cans in the cupboard, but Lex just stood in the doorway until Clark motioned him in. It was cute. Lex seemed almost nervous, though Clark could have told him he had no reason to be. At least not where his mother was concerned. His father was a different story. Clark didn't know where he'd gone, probably somewhere to avoid Lex, but he hoped his mom would keep him in line when he did come back.

"Hey, Mom. I'd like you to meet a friend of mine." Clark couldn't help but grin as he said that. Lex was so much more than a friend, but even that was a thrill to say aloud. 'This is Lex. Lex, this is my mom."

She turned around, and held out a hand to Lex, who shook it gravely. For a moment, Clark thought he was going to kiss it, an action that would have looked pretentious from most people, but Lex could definitely pull off. "It's very nice to meet you, Ma'am. I'm sorry about barging in on you like this."

"That's no problem. Clark's friends are always welcome. We've heard a lot about you."

"I hope it wasn't all bad."

"No, not all of it. Clark seems to think very highly of you."

"He's a remarkable young man."

"We like to think so." Clark was so intent on watching the interplay between Lex and his mother that he hadn't even noticed his father's return. "Though I'm curious what makes you say that."

"You must be Mr. Kent. I'm Lex." Despite the seemingly polite way he shook Lex's hand, Clark had rarely seen his dad look so hostile.

"Yes, I know who you are. You were saying?"

"Clark is one of the most talented young people I've ever met. To be so talented and insightful at his age - or any age, really - is a wonder."

"You do know he's only seventeen, don't you?"

"Yes sir, that only makes his accomplishments more impressive." Lex looked over at him, and it was all Clark could do not to grab him and kiss him.

Instead, he just grinned, and said "Thanks, Lex!"

"So, you're happy with the photographic work he's done for you and your company?" Clark's mother asked.

"Very much so, Mrs. Kent. I'm sure we'll have ample reason to use him again, as well as recommend him to others. 'Kal' is quite a talent."

"Call me Martha, dear." She beamed at Lex, and Clark could tell how much she liked him. Good. Maybe she could convince his dad.

"You know, Lex, I'm not sure I'm comfortable with your investigation into Clark after you saw him at Metropolis University." Damn, his dad was really being a pain.

"Dad, you can't blame him for being curious. It's not like he had me followed, or something weird like that. He just asked Chloe's dad about me."  Of course Clark had been upset at the time, but upon reflection, he understood.

"I would never do anything to hurt your son, sir. It was just unexpected, seeing him with that group of high school kids. I'd assumed he was older."

"Well, now you know he isn't. It does make me wonder what your interest in him might be, especially now that his work for you is completed. Why are you in Smallville in the first place? I wouldn't have thought this place held much appeal to you."

"It doesn't. But I have work here, and Clark's presence certainly helps. I know it seems unlikely, considering our different experiences, but we've become quite good friends. I'm lucky to know him."

His dad seemed somewhat placated at this, even joking with Lex when they all sat down to dinner. Clark wasn't sure he liked the joke, but he was sure Lex could deal with it.

"So, are you a breast man or a leg man, Lex?"

"I beg your pardon, sir?"

"He means how do you like your chicken. That's Jonathan's idea of humor." Clark's mother gave him a dirty look.

"Oh, I prefer white meat, but this smells so good I'm sure all of it will be wonderful. Can I be of help?"

"Sure, sweetheart. Why don't you get the plates? The blue ones, not the white." She pointed to the left hand cupboard. Clark knew his mom didn't really need Lex's help. She just wanted him to feel included. His dad gave him a pointed look, so Clark got up to help too, stirring the pot of vegetable soup his mother was reheating to start off the meal. Yum.

Dinner was delicious, as Clark had expected. He enjoyed watching the enthusiasm with which Lex ate. Lex may have had his own gourmet chef at home, but Clark bet his usual meals couldn't compare with his mother's roasted chicken. And just wait 'til they got to the pie. If Lex didn't like it, Clark was going to have to break up with him.

As it turned out, Lex ate two slices, even scraping the last bit of cinnamon-apple off of his plate. There was a little dab of it in the corner of his mouth, as well. Clark wanted to lick it off, but instead licked his own lips to give Lex a hint. The way Lex's eyes flared told him he'd gotten it.

Clark's parents agreed to his offer that he and Lex could do the dishes, his dad leaving the room with a warning that "those plates aren't made of plastic, so be careful, son." Clark knew what that really meant. Don't use your powers to speed through the job. He had no intention of doing so, much preferring to stand thigh to thigh with Lex, washing while he dried, and chatting about nothing in particular. It felt comfortable. It felt wonderful. It felt like home.

* * *

No matter how much time he spent there, Lex didn't think the Smallville mansion would ever feel like home to him. Cold and drafty, the imported stones held no welcome. They just reminded Lex of history that probably wasn't even his. His father's insistence that the Luthors had descended from a long line of Scottish nobility was extremely suspect to Lex. Even if it was true, carting over the mansion piece by piece was completely pretentious, and probably destroyed any archeological value it might have. With the reputation Lionel already had in Smallville, it was no wonder people hated him. Lex vowed he would work hard to let people know he was nothing like his father.

It would probably help to raise people's awareness about his friendship with Clark, though of course  letting them know there was anything beyond that could prove problematic. The Kents were well thought of by everyone, it seemed. Jonathan's steadfast dedication to his family and farm, Martha's warmth, and Clark's friendly, protective nature each had their own appeal.

Dinner with Clark and his parents had been wonderful. A bit frightening, - Lex had led corporate takeovers with less tension - but he had enjoyed himself immensely. Watching the love Jonathan and Martha had for their son made Lex inordinately pleased. Clark's mom was as much of a wonder as he was, though she probably didn't have his astounding abilities. Lex knew Martha had warmed to him quickly, too. Jonathan, clearly disdainful at first, now at least seemed somewhat mollified that he had no plans to hurt Clark. That was a start.

His cell phone rang at around eleven o'clock that night, Clark's voice soft and a little bit sleepy. "I'm sorry it's so late, Lex. Mom and Dad didn't get the hint that I wanted to be alone so I could call you. They finally went to sleep a few minutes ago."

"I think they probably got the hint just fine, Clark. Parents aren't as obtuse as we'd like to think." As much as he knew Clark didn't want to deal with it, Lex was pretty sure Jonathan and Martha had no doubts about Lex's feelings for their son. Whether they knew Clark felt similarly, Lex wasn't able to tell quite yet. But as long as they didn't completely ban Clark from seeing him, Lex wasn't going to worry. And if they did, he knew Clark was unlikely to obey.

"You're probably right. And I am seventeen, not seven. I'll be off at college before too long, and then I can do what I want."

"And just what is it that you want to do, Clark?" Lex stretched out on his bed, and made himself comfortable.

"Um, you know, date whoever I want, not have to ask permission to go out at night. The usual."

"I don't think dating me is usual, do you? And I know that being with you is  special. Besides, that wasn't what I meant."

"You're definitely unusual, Lex. I don't think I've ever known anyone like you. But what did you mean?"

"Well, why don't I tell you what I wish we were doing right now."

He could hear Clark's intake of breath. Understanding was dawning. "All - all right."

"Are you in bed?"

He heard rustling. "I am now. So, what, are you going to ask what I'm wearing?" Clark giggled. Lex liked that, as much as he liked Clark's attempts at being sultry.

"If you insist."

"I'm wearing boxer shorts. They're blue and white plaid, and they're a little bit uncomfortable, because I was in such a hurry to call you that I didn't dry myself very well after my shower."

Damn. Lex could picture it, thin cotton clinging to Clark's thighs, his erection growing as Lex talked to him. Beautiful. "Well, then. I wish I was in that shower with you. I would have washed you -- all over - with that soap that makes you smell like cut grass and apples. And then when you were clean and slippery, I would have turned you to the tile, and used the rest of the soap to help me to slip inside you."

Lex's reverie was interrupted by the sound of Clark's gasped "Oh my God."

"You'd be so tight around my cock, but so welcoming. And I'd have to put my arm around your mouth to keep you from crying out, because your parents would be so close, they could hear if we weren't careful. You know, I wouldn't _want_ to be careful, but I would, because I would never hurt you."

" I know you wouldn't. Fuck, Lex. I wish you were here right now."

"Me too. So, why don't you touch yourself, and pretend it's me."

"I kind of already am. Aren't you?"

"Well, yes. But I don't know where an innocent young farm-boy would get an idea like that."

Clark laughed. "So, what would you do with your other hand?"

"I'd wrap it around your cock, and stroke you with the same rhythm I was using inside you. At first you'd have your own hand around it, but then I'd make you let go, so you'd just brace yourself with both hands on the wall. The water would flow over us, plastering your hair to your head, and keeping us warm…."

"I think you seriously overestimate the size of our hot water tank, Lex."

"Shut up, Clark. This is my fantasy, and you have all the hot water in the world."

"Do you really want me to shut up? Because I was going to tell you what I wanted to do to you, next."

"I would never shut you up, Clark. Tell me, tell me everything."

"Not until you finish your story."

"Okay. Well, taking your hot water situation into account - nobody ever said I wasn't flexible - I would be deep inside you, so close you could feel my balls against your ass. And the water would long since have turned cold, but I wouldn't notice. The heat between us so strong that the water temperature would hardly make an impression at all."

"God, I want that. I want that so much."

"And you wouldn't notice either. You'd be so intent on the feel of me fucking you, and how close you were to coming all over the tile wall." Lex reached down and gripped himself harder, imagining that.

"Fuck, Lex. I need to be there. I need to be touching you, right now."

"You are, Clark, at least in my head. Why don't you tell me what you would do if you were here?"

"Well, if I could, I'd run right over, and be there in just a few minutes."

"That would be remarkable, but it would certainly make me happy. Go on."

"You know I've only seen the mansion from the outside, but I bet it has a lot of rooms we could explore. And I bet there's a fireplace or two, right?"

"There are several. There's one in my bedroom, even."

"All right, then. So I'd light the fire in your bedroom, and turn off the lights. You would be waiting for me in the bed. You'd still have your clothes on, because you would know how much I like taking them off you, revealing your skin, so soft and sleek underneath all that silk and wool and linen."

Lex closed his eyes, Clark's imagery painting a picture in Lex's mind as clear as his photography. "Go on."

"And then I would touch you, lightly, all over your body. Stroke you everywhere, until you begged me to move where you wanted. Until you grabbed my hand and dragged it to your cock."

"Such a tease, Clark." Lex could imagine the exquisite torture of it all. "But I trust you to follow through."

"Well, since I touched you, and knew how you felt, knew and loved every texture, I'd have to taste you as well.  But I'd want to keep you guessing, so I wouldn't follow the same path down your body. It would be random, so you wouldn't know where I'd go next."

"I'm not sure how long I could take that, Clark. Just thinking about it is making me crazy."

"I can hear that, Lex. Listening to you stroke yourself is making me crazy, too."

"Good." Lex knew it was mostly Clark's imagination. He wasn't being particularly loud.

"Anyway, with the way you'd be moaning, and begging me for it, I wouldn't be able to resist sucking your cock for long. But I'd try, so when I finally got to it, you'd be _so_ close to coming. God ---" Clark's description broke off, and all Lex could hear were Clark's muffled gasps, as if he was stifling the sounds of his orgasm. The thought of that pushed Lex over the edge as well, his own voice echoing loudly in the empty house.

There was a long pause as they both caught their breath, then Lex heard Clark speak again. "Well, _that_ was nice."

"Yes, yes it was." Clark was master of the understatement.

"But next time? Next time, let's skip the phone. Now that you're in Smallville, it will be better in person."

Lex had no arguments with that. Hanging up reluctantly, he made a note to tell his father he was planning on staying in Smallville a lot longer than he had first thought.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark wants to shoot the truth; Lex doesn't want to pose anymore.

_At night I like to photograph, producing camera angles_  
And I don't have a flash. But my little notebook records the subjects at hand  
  - Night Photographs, Barenaked Ladies

 

Clark wasn't exactly rested when the alarm went off at 5:00 A.M, but he didn't care. The intimate phone conversation with Lex the night before had been well worth any crabbiness in the morning. As long as he hid his tiredness from his parents, everything would be okay.

It was funny, he thought. Despite his superior strength, Clark appreciated being able to wind down at night. And if not wind down, exactly, then wind himself up the way he had done with Lex over the phone. Even after they'd both come - and wasn't that a treat, listening to Lex made him extra glad for his enhanced hearing - and he'd reluctantly said goodbye, Clark still wanted Lex. The few hours of sleep he did get were full of dreams about what the two of them would do together. He woke up floating.

Re-nailing the board he'd broken in his bed-frame when he fell back onto the bed (he really needed to work on that), Clark slipped into the bathroom for a quick shower. Much as he'd like to use up the water pressure soaping himself up while thinking about Lex, he just didn't have time. Dressing in a flash, he went out to take care of the work he'd neglected the day before, as well as his usual morning chores.

Clark set the table for breakfast, making sure his mom didn't catch him taking a swig from the orange juice bottle - he'd promised not to do that with the milk anymore, but this was different. He stifled his yawn when his parents walked in. No sense in making them concerned about his sleep habits.

"Hey, sleepyhead." His dad ruffled his hair. "Looks like you did double duty out in the barn. Guess you got distracted with your friend here."

Shit. He couldn't know about what he and Lex had done, could he? "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Clark, your chores weren't done when you went to bed last night. Your mother and I both know you would have had ample time to get them finished if you hadn't had - company." His dad said the word like he meant to say 'riff raff.'

"Oh, honey, it's all right. He got it all done. Clark's friends are always welcome here." Clark really loved his mother.

" I didn't say they weren't, Martha. I'm just not sure how much I like Clark hanging out with that sort of person."

"What are you talking about?" Clark asked him. He had a feeling he wouldn't like any answer his dad gave him.

"He's a Luthor, son, and speaking from experience, they can't be trusted."

"Maybe his father can't be, but Lex is different. You saw that, didn't you Mom?"

"He seemed like a very nice young man. Excellent manners."

"And he really likes me. Not just for my pictures." Clark added.

"I just hope he doesn't want more than you're willing to give him," his dad sniped. Clark didn't tell him how unlikely that was.

"Don't worry, Dad. I can take care of myself. Lex doesn't have many friends, I don't think. At least not ones that aren't after his money, or something. It's different with us."

"I hope you're right. But if he starts offering you inappropriate gifts…"

"Dad, I told you. He isn't like that." Clark sighed, and changed the subject. "Mom, can I take a few of those cherry chocolate chip muffins to school? They're Chloe's favorite."

"Sure, sweetie. She hasn't been by in a while. Why don't you see if she'd like to come for dinner this week?"

"Okay, thanks, Mom."

School was going to be boring. He had a European History test he hadn't studied for, except for speeding through the book on the first day of class. Chloe had been after him to take pictures of the model rocketry club for the monthly "Activities article nobody will read, about a club nobody will join." It was too bad. They were nice guys (and one girl). Clark knew they'd kill to know what he knew

Speaking of Chloe, even without his mom's comment, Clark knew he needed to catch up with her. With Lex so much on his mind, he hadn't been much of a friend. He didn't want to lose her.

She was waiting for him in the Torch office before class that morning, already busy with the layout. Handing over one of the muffins, he asked, "So, two guesses about my unexpected dinner guest? I'll give you a hint, their initials are LL."

"Well, since the raven haired princess and I shared a pizza last night, I'm guessing it was a certain billionaire photography buff. What was he doing slumming in Smallville?"

"Chloe!" Clark pretended to be offended. "He's staying at the mansion to take care of stuff at the plant. I'm surprised your dad hasn't said anything to you."

"We don't talk that much about his work. He did say Lex had been around more. But don't change the subject, tell me about the visit."

"Well, I was dressed in my rattiest clothes. You know, the ones I only wear for cleaning up cowshit? And I wasn't expecting him…"

"He just showed up at your door?"

"Actually, he just appeared outside the barn. Dressed in a suit." Clark went on to tell Chloe how Lex had kissed him, not letting Clark pull away. "It was amazing. He didn't even care that I was getting him all mussed."

"Then what? That's so romantic."

"Then I gave him a tour of the barn, and we both got even more mussed up. And that's all I'm going to tell, you except to say my parents came home early, and we were very lucky not to get caught."

"Oh my God, what did you do?"

"Threw my jeans and t-shirt back on, and ran out to distract them, hoping like hell Lex could get dressed before either of them saw him."

"Did he?" Chloe asked, like it was the most fascinating story she'd heard all week. For all Clark knew, it probably was. Things had been relatively tame lately. They were about due for a meteor freak - not that he was inviting one.

"Yeah, he looked impeccable when I went back to the barn to invite him in for supper. I don't know how he does it."

"Your parents were okay with him staying for dinner? That's pretty open minded, considering -"

"What's open minded?" Pete piped in. Clark hadn't noticed him come in, which was silly, because he was better equipped than just about anyone to notice things. He shot Chloe a 'shut up _now_ look. Pete had no idea about his relationship with Lex.

"Lex Luthor had dinner at the Kents' last night."

"He did? Why? How do you even know him, Clark?"

Clark thought fast. "I had to deliver some produce to the mansion, and we got to talking. He's really cool." He made a mental note to call Lex and let him know 'how they met'.

"You do know his father stole my family's company, don't you?'

"Pete, that wasn't his fault. He was only a boy. Besides, Lex is nothing like his dad. You'd like him." At very least, Clark was sure, he'd like Lex's cars. Clark had only seen a few, but Lex told him he had a garage full. He'd invited Clark to the mansion for a tour, when they both had time.

"Well, still. I'm not sure I'd trust him. You should be careful."

"Next thing you're going to tell me 'the rich aren't like you and me'. We finished the Great Gatsby unit months ago."

"Clark's a big boy. He can take care of himself." Chloe said. "Pete, why don't you help me with the football article. I cant' decide between  'devastated' or 'decimated'. Though really, considered how badly the team has done lately, it ought to be 'desecrated'.'

Smiling his thanks at Chloe, Clark slipped out into the hall to call Lex. Getting his voice mail, he said 'This is Clark Kent from Kent Organic Produce. I'm just calling to check that your order yesterday was delivered satisfactorily." He hoped Lex would understand.

He forgot about the call, getting involved in what was going on in class, until his pants started vibrating a few hours later. Asking to excuse himself, he picked up the phone when he got into the hall, walking toward the restroom.

"I've heard your zucchini is large, firm, and delicious. Could you possibly arrange a delivery later? I'll be home by six."

Clark blushed. He was so glad the halls were relatively empty. Just in case, he responded 'Hi, Mom. Of course, I'll be happy to."

"I take it you're not alone?" Clark could hear Lex's laugh. God, it was hot.

"I was in Math. The teacher let me go to the john." He walked into a stall. "Okay, we can talk."

"I'd much rather you came to the Lex."

"Yeah, me too. Later, though."

"Do you want to explain the produce thing to me?"

"Oh, yeah. See I was talking to Chloe about you - she's the only one who knows we're even friends, much less… Anyway, my friend Pete came in, and I had to think of a reason we knew each other. So I told him I delivered some produce for my parents. Which I probably would have done anyway, if you ordered any for the castle."

"It's not a real castle, Clark. But of course I'll order some produce. Why don't you bring some over this afternoon. I'll give you the house tour, and if you want, we can go for a swim."

"Lex, it's fifty degrees out. Kinda cold for swimming for most people."

"I've got a heated indoor Olympic sized pool. It'll be fine. Bring your suit, or not. It'll just be us."

"That sounds great. Oh, hey. What kind of produce do you want?"

"I don't care, Clark. It's not like I'll be eating most of it."

"Lex, is there something wrong with our vegetables? You know we supply most of the restaurants in Smallville, and the surrounding area."

"I'm sure anything that comes from your farm is as delectable as you are, Clark. I just meant that my cook usually stocks up in Metropolis."

"And I bet your vegetables are full of chemicals. You should eat nice healthy organic ones like ours."

"Maybe I should be calling _you_ 'Mom'."

"Not if you want me to stay after dropping off your delivery."

"Point taken. I've got to go to a meeting, but I'll see you later.'

"And I should get back to class before Mrs. Kratt sends someone in after me." Clark hated to hang up.

* * *

Lex hated to hang up, but he really did have a board meeting to run. It was already too long a day. His thoughts kept straying to the evening before. His private visit with Clark in the barn, the nerve-wracking dinner with his parents afterward. Clark waiting 'til his parents were out of his vocal range to call him, and the intensely erotic conversation they'd held when he finally did. All if it spoke to the duality that was Clark Kent and his alter ego Kal.

Lex wasn't sure which part of him he wanted more.

Kal was confident and sexy, and had a sense of control that Lex found compelling. Well dressed, if not expensively, he wore dark solid colors, and good natural fabrics. Even though Lex knew he had less experience than Lex did, he still showed mastery, an ease of sorts that Lex couldn't resist. Lex never would have guessed Kal grew up on a farm, much less still lived on one.

Clark was different. Sunshine and the slightly acrid mostly rich smell of hay. Dirt under his fingernails, though Lex noticed that his hands showed no calluses or scars. Another part of the mystery, he guessed. Worn flannel almost as soft as his skin. Comfortable. So much a boy, inside the man. Clark at home was seventeen personified. The best kind of seventeen, the kind Lex didn't remember ever being. A boy who loved his mother and father, and was loved in return. Lex couldn't blame Jonathan for his wariness where he was concerned, but he appreciated Martha's welcome more. They were both good people, and he hoped to get to know them better.

The day went by too slowly, and Lex did his best not to seem distracted. It seemed he pulled it off all right, not leaving until the quite reasonable - if early for him - hour of 5:30. He made it home by ten 'til six. Clark's truck, or the farm truck, he wasn't sure, pulled in front of the mansion five minutes later.

Lex directed Clark to the entrance nearest the kitchen. "Ordinarily, I wouldn't have you come in the servants' door like that, but it seemed silly to make you carry that huge box all the way through the house."

Clark didn't even look burdened by the crate full of produce, which Lex estimated to be about 3 feet by 4. Lex didn't know what was in it, but he was sure it was heavy. Lex purposely slowed down his own pace so he could watch the way the muscles in Clark's back bunched and released as he carried it into the kitchen.

"I'm glad you're here, Clark." Lex told him.  "Why don't you put the food down on the counter there, and Agnes will put it away. Then I'll give you the grand tour, if you want."

"Oh, I didn't realize you had company. I'm sorry." Clark looked disappointed. Lex wasn't sure why. There was nobody there but the two of them, and his cook, who wouldn't bother them from the kitchen, or her suite off of it.

"I don't have any company but you, and I'm hoping you'll soon feel at home here."

Clark beamed at that, then smiled at Agnes, who was chuckling approvingly while she unloaded the crate. Lex thought she should probably keep her opinions to herself, but if she liked Clark, who was he to complain?

Watching Clark tour the mansion for the first time was like seeing it anew. Clark made observations about it that reminded Lex of just what an artist he was. He wondered how Clark would have done with paints instead of photographs, and suspected he would have been just as talented.

Clark had an uncanny feel for which parts of it Lex had decorated, and what had been his father's designs. He expressed the most interest in the rooms Lex liked best, asking him detailed questions about the stories behind various pieces.

"How long can you stay, Clark? I should have asked before, I'm sorry."

'I told Mom and Dad I'd be late. If I'm back by eleven, that'll be okay."

Lex could barely remember when eleven was considered late. Still, that gave them ample time for some more exploration - and Clark had seen the gist of the mansion.

"Why don't we see about getting some dinner, and then we can take a moonlight dip in the pool."

"That sounds wonderful. I even brought my suit." Clark pulled a bit of red out of his jacket pocket.

"Damn."

"Well, nobody said I had to keep it on." Clark grinned at him.

"I'll be counting on that."

Dinner turned out to be a delicious stir-fry, made with several of the fresh vegetables Clark had brought. Agnes's obvious pride watching Clark eat was amusing, but easy to understand. Lex just liked watching Clark engage all his appetites.

They lingered awhile over drinks. Ty Nant for him, and soda for Clark - Lex didn't feel like liquor in front of him - until enough time had passed to go swimming. Lex's mother had always made him follow the thirty-minute rule. He didn't know if it really mattered, but even now, over a decade after her death, he still did it.

"Wow, Lex, this is so cool!" Clark's enthusiasm was contagious. The pool, which Lex had before seen mostly as a testament to his father's excess, now seemed much more useful.

"I'm glad you think so, Clark. Feel free to use it."

Clark began to strip, pulling the swim trunks out of his pocket. "You're so lucky, Lex. If I had a pool like this, I'd use it every day after I did my chores, just to cool off."

"You can come use it any time, Clark. Even when I'm not there. In fact, remind me before you go, and I'll give you the code to the alarm system." For some reason, Lex liked the idea of Clark there when he wasn't. It would make the place feel more welcoming. Besides, Lex could imagine Clark making good use of the space. Swimming in the pool, watching DVDs, maybe checking out the cars. Lex knew Clark would be careful, whatever he did. He reminded himself to lock the door to the room he'd put that bed in. He didn't want to embarrass Clark, and he wasn't quite ready to ask him what had caused him to show such strength.

"Really? That'd be great. Thanks, Lex. Hey, aren't you going to swim?"

"Sure, why?"

"You aren't changing."

"I was watching you. We do have a changing room, you know." Lex opened the door to the small enclave off of the side of the pool. He carefully removed his business suit, and put on his favorite purple swimsuit.

Clark laughed. "I should have known it would be purple." Then he ran out, and jumped into the pool. "Last one in's a rotten egg!"

Lex followed after. "Clark, you're supposed to say that _before_ you're halfway in the water."

"Oh, sorry," Clark said unrepentantly, swimming back to splash Lex. Lex hadn't had this much fun in years. Soon enough, though, he got tired of swimming laps, and pulled himself out of the water, to lie out next to the pool. The ambient heat from the water, combined with the moonlight made it especially pleasant, and he was content to watch Clark make ballet like strides down the length of the pool. It looked so effortless and smooth, Lex almost believed Clark was flying. He was beautiful. Lex could watch him forever.

Soon, however, Lex could do more than just watch. Clark got out of the pool, shaking himself off. Water droplets made meandering paths down hills and hollows of his body, while Lex observed, dry-mouthed.

His thirst grew even greater when Clark began taking off his swim trunks, picking up the fresh towel Lex had provided for him, but wrapping it around his shoulders, not his waist.

"Had enough?" Lex asked him, gesturing to the pool.

"Of the water, yes. But not nearly enough of you.God, Lex. You're incredible. I want you so much. I could hardly concentrate all day, thinking about coming here."

"I must admit I had similar concerns. I delegated far more tasks than I usually do so I could be home early."

"I'm glad you did." Clark grinned, a smile full of promise and anticipation. He stretched out next to Lex by the side of the pool, kissing him and touching him with relaxed, languid strokes. It was passionate, yet comforting, a heady combination.

"Tell me what you want. I'll give you anything, if you'll let me," Lex promised. His excitement wasn't fast or fever pitched, but slow and smooth. He wanted Clark, to touch him and taste him in a way he hadn't done before. He just hoped Clark was willing.

"I want everything. I mean, I want you to show me everything. You can do whatever you want."

"I've been watching you swim, and watching the way you looked when you rose out of the water. Almost godlike."

Clark looked oddly uncomfortable at that. "I'm not a god. I'm just a person, like you."

"Well, let's just say you have some god-like qualities." Lex wrapped a hand around Clark's erection; stroking him with a steady, firm pressure that he knew Clark liked. "Like this, for instance." Clark blushed, his face going nearly as red as his blood-flushed cock.

"Lex!" Clark sounded scandalized. He repeated the name in a near gasp as Lex continued his ministrations, watching Clark's face as he melted into Lex's touch. Lex loved this. Clark was just so eager and responsive it was hard not to want to do this every time they were together. Lex speeded up his rhythm, and added a twist of his thumb to the crown. Clark shuddered, threw back his head and came. Gorgeous. But it wasn't what Lex had originally wanted to do for Clark. Luckily, Clark was young, and restoration was a simple matter. Lex was pretty sure what he had in mind next would do the trick.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark wants to shoot the truth; Lex doesn't want to pose anymore.

_Photographs and memories. All the love you gave to me -- “Photographs and Memories.” by Jim Croce._

Clark didn’t want to move, even though the tiled floor by Lex’s pool was none too comfortable. He and Lex were lying there together, Lex idly stroking Clark’s flanks. Still caught up in the afterglow, Clark felt like he was floating. Well, almost. He knew what that really was like. He felt too good, and the smooth, wetly sleek sensation of Lex’s skin sliding next to him made Clark want to press closer to him. He did, pulling Lex into his arms, until Lex squirmed a little, gettng up and saying “Come on, Clark. The bedroom will be better for this.”

Clark stretched, and picked up the towel Lex had chosen for him, wrapping it around his waist. “Okay. Lead on, Macbeth.”

“That’s Macduff.”

“What does the crime dog have to do with anything?” Clark joked.

Lex caught up with Clark, and pulled on the end of his towel, smacking him him on the butt. “Come on, smartass.”

Lex’s bedroom in the mansion (it still felt like a castle to Clark) was different from the one in his Metropolis penthouse. Older looking, with lots of dark wood, and rich, warm colors. Clark liked it better, though the rest of the house made him uncomfortably cold. It looked expensive, but not _Lex_.

Lex sat down on the bed next to him, and kissed him. Clark kissed him back until he remembered he still had a curfew to deal with. “Hey, I’m supposed to be home in half an hour.”

“Oh, damn. I was really hoping... I guess we’ll have to make this quick.”

“Not necessarily. I could call and see if I can stay. As long as I’m at school on time... I can do my chores after.”

“Of course you can stay. I’d like nothing better.” Lex handed him the phone by his bed.

Clark dialed, hoping he would get his mom. Thank God. “Hey, Mom? We’re still watching the movie, and I don’t want to wake you guys when I come in. Do you think it would be okay if I just stayed? I promise I’ll be at school on time, and I can do my chores when I get home -- or you know...” He knew his mom would understand he meant ‘rush home atlunch’ so his dad woudn’t be pissy. “We’ve only just gotten to Army of Darkness. Lex says it’s the best one.”

Of course if his dad knew what he and Lex had been up to, and that Lex had suggested they try “something new, I promise you you’ll love it, Clark,” he would would drag Clark home by his ear.

Whatever Lex had in mind, Clark didn’t want to wait. He was seventeen. Patience was not his virtue. He was pretty sure no one who had been with Lex would feel differently. Obviously Lex didn’t want to wait either, he was running a hand down Clark’s side as Clark talked, making it hard to concentrate on what his mom was saying.

“Yes, he says it’s fine. Of course there’s room, there are like forty guestrooms!” He listened some more, mouthing ‘sorry’ while making a “jabber jabber” motion at Lex with his fingers. “No, Mom, I did not just make a face at you. Yes, ma’am. I know you do,in the back of your head. I know it’s a school night. No, I won’t make a habit of it. Love you too, Mom. Thanks.”

“From the size of your grin, I guess she said yes.”

“Yeah, she took a little convincing, but I’ve got a way with her.”

“Good. Now I’d like to have my way with you. Come here.” Lex patted the bed next to him.“I want to taste you, Clark. Will you let me?”

Clark blushed. He didn’t know why. “Yeah, but you’ve gotta give me a little more time to recover.” He started to lie down on his back. “Or do you want me to stand?”

“Not like that. Lie down on your stomach.” Clark looked at Lex, puzzled, but did what he was told. “Trust me, Clark. Your refractory period won’t be a problem.”

Lex straddled him, beginning a strong massage of Clark’s neck and shoulders that felt wonderful. Firm pressure on his back followed. Clark might not experience pain the way that normal people did, but he did get stressed, and Lex’s hands did a lot to relax him. Lex moved slowly down his body, following his hands with his mouth.

He kissed a trail down Clark’s spine, and when Clark expected him to stop, he didn’t. Instead, he just slid down further, and lowered his mouth to the cleft of Clark’s ass, licking him softly but surely. It felt amazing. When Clark felt Lex spread his cheeks with his fingers, and open him with his tongue, it was beyond his power to describe. He just gasped an “Oh my god, Lex” and let him continue. Begged him to, in fact.

He’d heard about rimming before. Seen it, sort of, on an old episode of Queer as Folk he’d watched over at Chloe’s. “That, Clark, is seriously hot,” he’d remembered her saying. At the time, he hadn’t quite agreed. He’d only just gotten his x-ray vision, and the thought of an intimate telescopic view of anyone’s asshole _really_ hadn’t appealed.

Apparently he’d been wrong. If Lex doing that to him could make Clark feel this good, he didn’t care what weird things he might see. He was damn well going to return the favor. Besides, there wasn’t a part of Lex that Clark didn’t want to know.

Clark thrilled to the soft sounds Lex made. Sex with Lex made Clark think of all sorts of “S” words. Slick. Slurp. The sibilant hiss he uttered when something felt particularly good. Sensuous _and_ sensual (Clark thanked his ninth grade English teacher for teaching him the difference.)

Clark had a pang of guilt that while all this was going on, he’d mostly thought about his own pleasure. But God, nobody had ever done that to him before, and the feel of Lex’s mouth, of his agile tongue opening him was both the making and undoing of Clark’s sensitivity.

Gathering himself together as much as he could before he lost it completely, he told Lex to stop.

“What’s wrong? Don’t tell me you don’t like this, because I know you do.” Lex sat up, but didn’t move, otherwise.

“Fuck, Lex. This is--- wow.”

“Then what?”

“I want you to fuck me. You haven’t... it’s just been all about me tonight.”

“Have you heard me complaining?”

“Well, no. But I still want you to fuck me. If you want to, I mean.” Maybe he shouldn’t presume. But whatever Lex was going to do, he’d better do it soon. Clark’s cock rubbing against the spun silk comforter was enough to make him come.

* * *

Lex got off of Clark, and walked to the bathroom for the lube, reaching into the medicine cabinet without turning on a light. The condoms were in the bedside table. There were other things in the drawer he thought they’d try later, if Clark was game. From the memory of Clark’s handprints on his bedframe, he didn’t figure any bonds he had would really hold him, but he bet Clark would play along. But that was a thought for another time. For now, he just wanted Clark on top of him. Wanted to thrust up into that perfect welcoming heat until he felt the release he’d been imagining since he heard Clark’s voice on the phone earlier that day.

Clark had lain back down on the bed again by the time Lex came back. “No, I want you on top of me this time.”

“You want _me_ to...” Clark was off the bed faster than Lex thought humanly possible.

“Someday, but no. I want you to sit on my cock.” Loving the way Clark’s eyes flared at that, Lex stretched out on the bed, now nicely warmed from Clark’s body. “I want you to control the fucking. You’re right, I have done all the work tonight.” He handed Clark the supplies. “So what I want you to do is prepare yourself for me -- I don’t think it’ll take much, considering how I’ve loosened you with my tongue -- and then put the condom on me.”

Clark complied, cheeks gone beautifully red as he touched himself so intimately. Then he climbed on top of Lex, sheathing himself fully as he leaned down to kiss Lex. He moved slowly up and down, in a rhythm Lex hadn’t expected. Lex knew he wasn’t going to last. Close to the edge, he reached up to grip Clark’s erection. Clark came, and the residual contractions around Lex’s cock made Lex follow quickly. He pulled Clark down to him, petting Clark’s sweat dampened curls as he panted into Lex’s shoulder.

The steady beat of Clark’s heart lulled him into the most comforting sleep he’d had in years. It didn’t even feel like morning when Clark gently shook him awake, kissing him and saying he had to get to school. He was freshly showered, and dressed. Lex hadn’t even noticed him leaving the bed.

“Good morning.” Lex yawned and stretched. He should be getting to the plant soon too. He grabbed some clothes from his closet, and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower.“Don’t go yet.”

“Do you want a ride?” Lex asked Clark when he came out of the bathroom.

“That’s all right. I’ve got the truck. But another time, definitely.”

“Oh, well, all right.” Lex was oddly disappointed.

Clark turned back to him as he was walking out the door. “But you know, if you wanted, you could meet me at the Talon after school. I can’t stay long, but we could have coffee, and you could meet my friends. I’d really like that.”

Lex mentally rearranged his schedule. He had an appointment with a new hire then, but he could foist it off on Gabe. Gabe was a good judge of possible employees. Lex thought he was, but judging by the number who tried to kill him, he was beginning to think otherwise.“I’d like that too. What time?”

“About three? Class gets out at a quater to.” Clark beamed at him, and Lex didn’t think he’d been this happy since his mother was alive. Not even the sight of his father’s limo, pulling into the drive as Clark left could shake him out of his good mood.

Not that Lionel didn’t try. “Wasn’t that the photographer? What was he doing leaving here looking like that at seven in the morning?”

“I don’t think that’s any of your concern.”

“Well, really, son. I just wish you’d use a little decorum where your conquests are concerned. You don’t want to ruin what little good reputation you’ve got left.” His father put a hand on Lex’s shoulder in a way he supposed was meant to show fatherly concern. It only gave him the creeps.

Pulling away from his touch, Lex said, “I don’t know why you need to be here so early, and with so little notice. I trust you can amuse yourself. I’ve got to go to work.”

Already engrossed by the contents of his briefcase, presumably what had brought him to Smallville, his dad waved him away.

Three o’clock couldn’t come soon enough.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark wants to shoot the truth; Lex doesn't want to pose anymore.

_Peak-time viewing blown in a flash_  
As I burn into your memory cells - "Family Snapshot" Peter Gabriel  


 

Reluctant to leave Lex, Clark arrived home early enough in the morning to catch up on most of his chores. Admittedly, he did them with half a mind on the events of the night before, but it wasn't like he really needed to concentrate on the cows.

God, Lex had been incredible. Inventive and eager, and he'd taught Clark things he could never have learned from books and the Internet. Sure, he'd read about the things Lex had done to him, and even seen them simulated on TV, but it had nothing on experiencing it from Lex's amazing lips and tongue and cock.

If Clark didn't stop this train of thought, he'd have to zip off to the barn to imagine the experience some more, this time with a hand to help him. Sadly, he didn't have time. He was going to be late to class as it was. At least he'd been able to get everything done like he'd promised.

The day went by in a blur, waiting for 3;00 and their afternoon coffee plans. Not a fast one, like how he must look speeding while the world holds relatively still, but the way the ordinary all blended together compared to everything about Lex. Clark's photographic memory the only thing stopping him from forgetting everything he was taught. Lana's latest crisis, and Chloe's newest meteor freak theory went mostly un-noticed.

At lunch in the Torch office, Chloe finally called him on it. "Earth to Kent, come in Kent."

"Oh, sorry. I was woolgathering, I guess."

"What, did Lex's dad include some sheep when he brought the castle over from Scotland?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"But you were thinking of our fair billionaire, I can tell." She swatted him on the arm. "So, spill. We're alone. What's up?"

"Well, I was, so to speak. I spent the night at Lex's. God, it was incredible."

Chloe looked entirely too interested at that. "Details, man, details."

Clark put on his best affronted glare. "A Gentleman doesn't kiss and tell. Suffice it to say Lex is wonderful, I feel wonderful, and you guys will find out how amazing he is when he hangs out with us at the Talon after school today."

"He's deigned to go slumming with us?"

"Thanks a lot, Chloe. Yeah, he said he could stop by for a little while. I think he moved an appointment."

"Wow, he's got it bad, doesn't he? I know how busy he must be. But that's cool. I'm happy to meet your new 'friend'." She winked.

"You know that's all he is, right? I mean as far as the group is concerned. I hate having to lie, but I can't just say he's my boyfriend." Clark couldn't help but grin when the words came out. Lex would probably prefer some more sophisticated term, but Clark really liked the sound of it. Hell, he'd barely stopped himself from writing Lex's name on his notebook.

"Of course, Clark. You know me, I'm the soul of discretion." It was all Clark could do not to laugh. But as much as Chloe believed in the public's right to know the whole truth, he knew she would keep this secret.

By 3:30, Clark and Chloe were nursing lattes at their usual table, with Pete nearby hitting on a girl Clark vaguely recognized from the cheerleading B squad. While Pete rarely made it off the bench, he acted as confident as the starting quarterback. Clark almost envied it. Even in his Kal mode, he felt like he was acting. If Lex could see the shy, awkward dork he felt like inside, he'd probably go running for the hills.

He and Chloe had been working through most of their math homework when she looked up at the clock, and nudged him. "It's 4:15. When did Lex say he'd be by?"

"Half an hour ago. I wonder what's keeping him?"

"He does have a job, you know. Maybe something happened at the plant."

"Maybe… I think I'll call him." Digging out his cell phone, he dialed Lex's private number. When he got Lex's voice mail, he knew something was wrong. "Hey, Lex? It's Clark. We were going to meet for coffee. Is everything okay? Let me know. You've got my number."

"I'm sure everything's fine, Clark." Chloe tried to reassure him, but he knew she was wrong. He was out the door before she could finish her sentence.

He was at the plant in moments, not sure what he was looking for, but knowing he had to find it quickly. With all the time he'd spend with Lex, Clark could pick out his skeleton anywhere. Kind of weird, he knew. A fast scan through the place and he knew Lex wasn't there.

A few minutes later and he'd explored the grounds as well, feeling more and more scared. Finally, in what looked to be a storage shed full of equipment even he couldn't identify, he spotted a curled up form. It wasn't moving.

"Lex, Lex! Are you in there?" He was yelling and tearing through the bolts and chains wrapped around the small building. He didn't give a damn who saw him use his powers. Pushing aside the implements and machinery like they were matchsticks, he got to where Lex was bound to a folding chair.

"I'll have you untied in no time. I'm so sorry, Lex." Clark could hardly bear to look at him, obviously bruised and beaten. He carefully removed the tape from Lex's mouth, then ripped the rope off of him, and tried to soothe his raw scraped wrists. "Don't worry, I'll get you to the hospital right away." He gave Lex a quick but thorough once over. "I don't think anything's broken, at least."

"Clark? How in the world…"

"You didn't show up at the Talon, and you didn't answer my call. I knew something had to be wrong."

"How did you know where to find me?"

"I didn't, really. I just saw the shed and it looked suspicious." so did Clark's explanation. Obviously he couldn't just say "Yeah, Lex, I X-rayed the entire property with my eyes."

Lex didn't ask how Clark removed the locks, and Clark was grateful. Carefully he carried Lex out of the shed. Lex didn't ask how Clark had gotten there, either. But when they got to the garage, he told Clark to put him down. "I'm okay, Clark, really I am." Clark didn't want to let go of him.

 

It took a lot of reassurances before Clark consented to put Lex down. As happy as he would have been to stay in Clark's strong arms, Lex knew he had to put on a strong front. Experiences like he'd just been through were far too common for his liking. It could have been a lot worse, he knew. It might have been more than a garden variety disgruntled crazy. The man could have had a gun instead of just attacking him with a pipe. Not that he wasn't going to feel the bruises for a while, even with his enhanced healing ability.

"What the hell happened, Lex?"

"Someone with a grudge against my father thought he would take it out on me. It's nothing new. People tend to put anyone with a Luthor name in the same sort of box." Clark looked uncomfortable at that.

"That's awful! I'd never let anything like that happen to you. I wish I could do be there to protect you every day."

"My life is exciting, Clark, but I don't get assaulted all the time. Don't worry about me."

"Whoever did it was long gone, otherwise I'd…"

"I know you would. Thanks."

Clark insisted Lex get looked at at the hospital, and wouldn't leave until he saw Lex was all right. Well aware of Lex's aversion to hospitals, the doctors didn't press him to stay. "I'll make sure he rests," Clark assured them.

As Lex had expected, the usual throng of newshounds and paparazzi showed up, to find out what had happened to the Luthor heir this time. Clark looked at them all distastefully, making Lex glad he wasn't that kind of photographer. "Leave him alone!"

"It's all right, Clark." Lex told him quietly. To the reporters he said "As you can see I'm quite all right. I'm sure the esteemed Smallville Police will find the man who attacked me, and get him the help he needs." He didn't stay to answer any more questions, just wanting to get home.

 

True to his word, Clark stayed at the mansion until he was sure Lex would "really rest, not just work in bed." Drifting in and out of sleep, Lex could hear Clark filling in his parents and Chloe about what had happened. It felt freeing to just let go, and know he was perfectly safe. Clark's presence, and the smell of the chicken pot pie his mom had sent over added to the feeling. It almost made the whole ordeal worth it.

Twenty-four hours later, Lex's cracked ribs were already knitting back together, and a day after that there were only faint bruises left. He was back at the office, working on a pharmaceutical merger. The company's representative had left a large basket of their various products, and Lex knew he was going to enjoy testing them out with Clark. He just had to convince Clark he was all right.

As it turned out, it was a few more days before he could spend time with Clark. Farm chores meant Clark couldn't get away, and Lionel's insistence on staying at the mansion until his own business was concluded made it hard for Lex to feel comfortable having Clark too near.

But finally, he was back to his old self, and his father was back in Metropolis. He called Clark to invite him for dinner and DVDs. They both knew they wouldn't be watching much television, but Clark needed something safe to tell his parents.

Lex's chef had prepared a spread perfect for a strapping young American man, and Lex had chosen a movie he thought Clark probably hadn't seen. A short movie. They ate together companionably in front of the TV, Clark feeding Lex bits of barbecued beef, reminding him of their first date together. Clark was solicitous to the extreme, treating Lex like he was scared he would break. His kisses and caresses, while sweet, were all too gentle. Not at all what Lex wanted.

"You know I'm not hurting anymore, Clark. You don't have to treat me like some fragile flower." Lex kissed Clark with more fervor, swiftly unbuttoning his flannel shirt, until Clark had to forcibly slow him down. It didn't take much. Lex could feel the strength in Clark's hands and body, even when he was holding back. It reminded him of his sports cars. A Porsche was still a powerful piece of machinery, even when it was idling.

"I know that, Lex. It's just - I hated seeing you tied up that way, and I don't want to hurt you. I guess I'm feeling a little more protective than usual."

"Being tied up isn't always bad. It is when it's by a demented person with a grudge, but when it's with someone you care about, being free to let go of your inhibitions can be a pretty heady feeling."

Clark blushed. "I don't get to do that very often. Losing control could be sort of dangerous for me." It was as near an admission of his extraordinary abilities as Lex had ever heard him tell. Lex wished he could ask him the whole story, but it was obvious there were some things Clark wasn't ready to talk about. Someday, Lex hoped he would have all of Clark's trust. He tried not to let it bother him that he didn't.

In an obvious ploy to change the subject, Clark reached for the basket of goodies from the pharmaceutical company, pulling out a bright red bottle. "What's this?"

"Strawberry lubricant. It's from my newest acquisition. I thought maybe we could try it out. It's locally produced, you'll like that."

"Interesting… somehow I don't think I ought to mention it to my father, much as he appreciates mom and pop operations." Clark read the bottle and giggled.

"No, I don't think we need to share this info with anyone. Why don't you open it and see how you like it? Research is always part of a good company's game plan."

Lex watched as Clark flipped open the cap, squeezing a bit of the ruby red sparkling gel onto his index finger, and sniffing it deeply. "Nice", he said, nostrils flaring, his physical reaction a contrast to the words. It was a stronger response than Lex had expected.

But it was nothing compared to the reaction Clark had after he took a small taste of the stuff. It must have been a trick of the light, but Lex could have sworn Clark's eyes changed. A quick flare of red matching the color on the packaging, and then he looked almost normal again.

Clark shook himself a moment. The next thing Lex knew, he was lying on his bed, clothes in tatters. Clark was standing over him, slicking his own cock with one hand, and pressing lubed fingers into Lex's ass. He didn't seem to care much about the ease of Lex's preparation, and frankly, Lex didn't care either.

"You're mine, Lex. You know that, don't you?" Clark said, removing his fingers, and slowly pressing his huge cock into him. Clark held Lex's legs apart, and fucked him with abandon. The knife edge of pleasure and pain was glorious.

"Fuck, yes, Clark. I've been yours since the day I first saw you."

"I could do anything to you, and you'd let me." Thrust.

"Yes. God, yes."

"I'm stronger than anyone you've ever known." Thrust. Clark's demonstration of his powers was swiftly driving Lex insane.

"Show me, Clark. I want to feel everything you can do."

"You couldn't take it, Lex. You couldn't take one tenth of my power." He gripped Lex's erection and stroked him with the same speed and passion he was using to pound into Lex.

As it turned out, he was right. Lex came, screaming, and passed out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark wants to shoot the truth; Lex doesn't want to pose anymore.  
> 

_Look inside this milky whiteness_  
No power of the hand to dry  
I'm swimming in it I'm swimming out to you  
For reasons, my reasons  
So photograph it the milky way  
It spills into the hand and dries  
I am here now and I'm staying put  
For reasons, my reasons  
And so to bed to bed  
My soul to share  
An island of the brave my soul to save  
In hopes that god's awake my soul to take  
I'm swimming in it I'm swimming out to you  
For reasons to be home  
So photograph me in milky white dreams  
Spill into my head  
And when I hold you like tomorrow you might die  
Well that's because you might  
But I am here now  
And I am staying put for reasons my heart knows  
\--- Tanya Donnelly, 'Manna'

After fucking Lex into unconsciousness the night before, Clark woke up the next morning, mouth tasting funky, and memory fuzzy. Lex was still out cold beside him. Closer inspection found both of their clothes in tatters, an obvious sign he'd used his powers in plain sight. That was going to be hard to explain. It was a good thing Lex was still asleep. Maybe he'd have time to get his story straight.

Clark wished he could remember everything that had happened the night before, but he couldn't. Much of it was a blur, except for random bits of clarity he would never forget. It reminded him of the time he had experimented with running at full speed while shooting with his fastest film. It was an experiment that hadn't gone well, but did produce a few truly amazing shots. Looking at Lex was like browsing through those images. Sex-adorned, perfect marks from Clark's fingers turned from white to red, bruises purpling up under milk-white skin. It was oddly beautiful.

Clark would feel worse about it, if he didn't feel so fucking good. And it's not like Lex had been complaining, not really. His small winces were overshadowed by his appreciative moans - and the way he fucked back at Clark. _That_ he remembered.  
Clark might have been under the influence of red Kryptonite, but he could tell Lex enjoyed himself. It was possible Lex's household staff could tell, too.

But Clark's good mood soon faded, when he saw the destruction he'd caused, and really thought about how bad it could have been. No wonder his parents had drilled the need for self-control into him. He could have _killed_ Lex. He'd been so intent on the feel of Lex under him that he'd barely cared how Lex had felt. He hoped Lex would forgive him, even if he couldn't forgive himself.

He debated what to do. All senses telling him he should run, before Lex woke up and started asking questions, or worse yet, telling him how angry he was. But Clark knew he couldn't do that. He owed it to Lex to face up to what had happened. What he'd done.

A shower. That would help. A few minutes under the hottest spray he could stand (making sure to adjust it back again so Lex wouldn't be burned), and maybe he could clear his head. Get himself all the way back to normal.

* * *

Waking up slowly, Lex felt _off._ He inventoried himself, events of the night before clarifying themselves in his mind like a Polaroid sharpening under the light. He hurt like a motherfucker. Stretching sore limbs, he felt like he'd been pounded on by 400-pound Teutonic nuns from his weirdest childhood nightmares. On the other hand, no nightmare had ever fucked him with such purpose and strength. All in all, Lex had no real complaint.

He didn't know what the fuck had gotten into Clark, though. There wasn't a trace of the shy farmboy in the man who had taken control of him. It hadn't even felt like Kal, who'd always shown confidence, but never the slightest hint of cruelty. This creature was someone entirely different. Someone who hadn't taken no for an answer - not that Lex had said it.

If Lex felt - mostly - good, it was obvious Clark felt miserable. Dripping from the shower he must have taken while Lex was still asleep (Lex was very sorry to have missed that), he looked more like a bedraggled, wet dog than Lex had ever seen him. Shoulders hunched, he stood by the bed, arms wrapped around himself.

"Are you all right, Clark? Why don't you come back to bed?" Lex patted the sheets next to him.

Clark didn't move. "I didn't think you'd want me near you, not after--"

"After you fucked me so hard I'll be feeling it for days?"

"I'm so sorry, Lex. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't, not really. Besides, it was amazing, Clark. You were amazing."

"But I _hurt_ you." He repeated himself.

Lex sighed. "Please, Clark. Come back to bed so we can talk. Otherwise I'm going to have to get up, and I really don't want to. It's a little cold, and my clothes seem to have had a bit of an accident." He smiled at Clark to show him he wasn't angry about that, either.

That got a hint of a giggle out of Clark. "I'm sorry about that, too." He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind." Lex shifted to pull Clark in closer, until they were touching side by side. He laced their fingers together, wanting more contact, and turned to kiss him softly. If that wouldn't show Clark he wasn't mad, Lex didn't know what would.

Apparently it worked. He could feel the tension in Clark's back lessening. "I didn't think you'd want to see me again, much less touch me," Clark said.

"Of course I do. But I do want to know what happened last night. I don't think you were yourself, were you?"

"Not exactly, no."

"Do you know what happened? I mean, besides _this_ (Lex indicated his bruises), the remains of our clothes look like they've been in an explosion. That's a little odd, even for you."

"Even for me?" Lex could see Clark trying to put on an innocent face. He'd had enough experience covering things up himself that he recognized it in others.

"Come on, Clark. We both know you aren't a typical seventeen year old. Not by any stretch of the imagination."

"You mean I'm a freak."

"I didn't say that, and I don't think that. I mean, you've clearly got remarkable strength. I don't know why you keep it a secret. I think you're fascinating."

Clark looked relieved, as if knowing the secret was out was more of a relief than he'd expected. "I'm not supposed to talk about it. It's dangerous."

"What, because of some of the things that have happened to other people in Smallville? I'm assuming the meteor shower affected you as well." Lex pondered the possibilities. At least as far as he could tell - last night's anomaly aside - Clark wasn't certifiable, or violent like some of the people Lex had come across, or even worse, had assault him.

"Something like that, yeah." Clark admitted. "How long have you known? And how come you didn't say anything?"

"I've known you were special from the first day I met you, Clark. But as for _how_ special, that happened the first night at the penthouse."

"What happened?"

"Here, I'll show you." Lex kissed Clark again, then got up, walking to the closet to grab a robe, and putting some shoes on. He tossed Clark another robe. "Just in case we run into anyone, though they're usually good about knowing when I need privacy."

Puzzled, Clark let Lex lead him down the hall, and into a corridor hidden behind a wall. Another hundred feet, and Lex unlocked a door to another spacious room. Inside it was a large crate, with a crowbar to open it. "Nobody can get into this room but me, Clark. I made certain of it."

Clark blanched when Lex pried the lid off the crate. "It's your bed. Why did you bring it here?" Lex was sure he already knew.

"Look at the bars on the headboard, Clark." Lex took Clark's hand, and placed them on the four perfect indentations he had made. "As soon as I saw that I knew I had to get the bed here, where it was safe from prying eyes."

"And that didn't scare you off?" Clark asked, surprised.

"Nothing you could do would scare me, Clark." Clark beamed at that, the light in his smile transforming him.

"Thanks, Lex. But why didn't you say anything about it to me?"

"I didn't want to embarrass you. Not that I thought you'd done anything for which you ought to be embarrassed, but since you hadn't mentioned your enhanced ability, I figured it was a sore subject."

"It can be."

"Besides, we were still getting to know each other. I hoped I could make you trust me enough to share all of your gifts with me."

"That's what my parents call them, too. My gifts." Lex grinned inwardly at that. It sounded like Clark had more than extraordinary strength going for him, even if he hadn't yet divulged what other unusual talents he might possess. All in due time.

"You're definitely gifted, Clark. In all the best ways."

"Thanks, Lex. And I do trust you. It just isn't something I'm allowed to talk about. My parents--"

"Probably wouldn't be thrilled about our relationship, much less my knowing about your abilities. And yet you're willing to be with me."

Clark looked uncomfortable at that. "I love being with you, Lex. I love… well, you know how I feel about you. And I really do want to tell you everything. It's just hard."

"Yes, I do. And you know I do, too. Love you." There, he'd said it. If he couldn't tell Clark now, when Clark was doing his best to reveal himself, when could he? He went on. "You can tell me anything, and I'll still feel the same way. And if you can't do that yet, that's okay, too. I can wait."

"I promise I will when I can, Lex." Clark cupped Lex's cheek in his large, warm hand, pulling him in to kiss him. So sweet, but so different than the way he'd been last night, and Lex had to know why.

"Can you tell me one thing? What happened last night? What made you so forceful?"

"That's a nicer word than I would have used. You're going to laugh when I tell you."

"Try me."

"I think it was the lube."

"Clark, we've used lube before. Come on."

"Not that kind. I'm pretty sure it had red k -- meteor rock - in it. I guess you could say I'm allergic."

"Jesus, Clark. That stuff is all over Smallville. Does all of it do that to you?"

"No, just the red kind. It makes me act out. We found out about it when our class rings were made out of the stuff. It was supposed to be ruby. I kind of maxed out my dad's Visa, and generally acted like a sex-crazed asshole. It wasn't pretty."

"So the green kind is all right?" He hoped so. It was hard to go anywhere in Smallville without tripping over some.

Clark paused a moment, as if weighing whether to say anything. "No, it's worse. It makes me really sick. I think getting near too much of it could kill me."

Lex was shocked. It was worse than a kid with a peanut allergy. There was no way they could remove all of it from Clark's vicinity. Why the Kents hadn't moved somewhere safer, he couldn't imagine. Farm or no farm.

"My god, that's terrible. Isn't that kind of unusual? Most people with meteor reactions don't seem to be affected quite that way."

"I know. Lucky me, right?"

"If I could, I'd make sure all of the meteorites in Smallville were removed. In fact, anything I can do on that front, I will." Lex wondered if that was even possible, or would the attempt at removal bring more dangerous particles into the air.

"I'm not sure that's possible, but thanks, Lex. As long as you don't start wearing funny green jewelry, I think I'll be all right."

"I don't think there's any danger of that."

"Good." Clark smiled. "You know, I really am sorry I hurt you. But I did love…"

"Fucking me? I remember. And you didn't hurt me that badly. I'll be fine. You aren't the only one affected by the meteorites. Remember how I told you that was when I lost my hair?"

"Of course. I'm sorry about that." Clark reached out to stroke Lex's head. "I think you're so sexy this way, though."

"I'm glad, Clark. But what I was trying to tell you is that it also affected my ability to heal from injuries and illnesses. In fact, I hardly ever even get sick anymore."

"You mean you heal quickly? I did notice your bruises seem to be fading fast. And I could have sworn you had some cracked ribs from when you were abducted, and they seem okay now."

Lex didn't even ask how Clark could tell his ribs had healed. "Like you said, I heal quickly. Sounds like we're an excellent match, doesn't it?"

"Well, I could have told you that a long time ago."

Laughing, Lex led Clark out of the room. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm a little sore, and you're still tense. I know what'll help us both. You'll see." They walked a little ways.

"The pool?"

"Not quite, I was thinking more of the sauna. That always makes me feel better, and I bet it'd clear the rest of the toxins from your system."

"I got locked in a sauna at school, once."

"I wouldn't have thought any locks could hold you."

"The coach was using meteor rocks to heat the room. It made me sick."

"Well, you won't have to worry about that here. I promise you'll like the experience."

"You just want me hot, sweaty and naked," Clark said, after they had disrobed and gotten comfortable, sprawled out on adjacent benches, limbs idly touching.

"I admit, the thought had crossed my mind." Add 'and spread for Lex's hands and mouth, and cock,' and Clark would have the whole picture.

"I always knew you were a genius."

"An evil genius."

"Only if you don't come closer. I want to touch you."

Lex did as instructed; there was ample room for both of them on Clark's cedar bench. He was beautiful, flushed with both heat and arousal. Recovery came even faster for Lex, as Clark kissed every bruise better. By the time he had taken Clark's suggestion on how Clark could 'make it up to him', retribution which involved lube, massage, and Lex's balls flush against Clark's perfect ass, he was feeling no pain at all.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark wants to shoot the truth; Lex doesn't want to pose anymore.

_Well photographs lie they fool my eyes_  
they show me something that is not  
It's like fire that makes me desire  
what they have while they may want what I've got  
And this romanticism is like a prison  
'cause life won't turn out to how it is foreseen  
So will any body care or just be there  
to pick up our shattered dreams? – From “Photographs Lie” by Shelter

Clark was uneasy. As much as he’d been trying to hide the true nature of his relationship with Lex from his folks, he was sure his parents were on to him. If not, they would be soon. When he’d come back home from his weird experience at the mansion – he could never put strawberry jam on his toast again – he’d barely managed to speed out of his shredded clothes without his mother stopping him. Clark might be the one with the extraordinary powers, but Martha was his _mom._ She knew everything.

Indeed, she was waiting at the bottom of the stairs when he came out of the shower, a fresh pair of jeans on, and a bright blue t-shirt. His hair was still in damp disarray, curling over the collar of his red and yellow plaid shirt. It no longer smelled like Lex’s expensive shampoo, instead anyone who got close enough would get a whiff of the economy sized bottle of Suave he and his dad shared. Clark knew his dad would say it was long past time for a trim, but Lex liked it this way. Most likely, Clark thought, because it made him look less like a seventeen year old.

“Clark, now that you’re done getting rid of the evidence, please come into the kitchen. Your father and I would like to speak to you.” His mom sounded annoyed.

Shit. Maybe he could pretend ignorance. “Evidence? What do you mean, Mom?”

“Just get your behind down here, Clark.” Now his dad was yelling up the stairs. It didn’t look good. “ _Now_ , son.”

There was no way to drag it out, but Clark sure tried. By the time he sidled into the kitchen, his hair was dry and combed back into its usual neatness, and his flannel shirt was buttoned and tucked into his jeans. He’d brushed his teeth, too, all at human speed.

“Here,” his mother said, plunking down a tall glass of milk and a piece of pie at his usual place. Maybe that meant she wasn’t mad. “I don’t want you using the old ‘but, Mom, I’m hungry, can’t we talk later’ trick.” Hmm, maybe not. Either way, at least he’d get pie.

“Son, the thing is, your mother and I haven’t been seeing a lot of you lately.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I’ve been busy. You know how it is.”

“We know how it used to be. You had school and you spent a lot of your free time taking pictures, or holed up in the barn.”

“Well, yeah. So what’s the problem?”

“Clark, when’s the last time you saw your friends? Your school friends, I mean.” His mom pressed him.

“Besides school? We all hung out at the Talon the other day. Why?”

“Because Pete called to see if you were okay, or if there was something wrong about the ‘you know what.’ He couldn’t fathom why he’d seen so little of you.”

Oh. Damn. He had been somewhat neglectful of his friends lately, but he couldn’t help wanting to spend as much time as he could with Lex, could he? Lex was his boyfriend. Nobody would fault him for wanting to be with Lana, or even Chloe if he had been dating one of them. It was just too bad he couldn’t tell everyone the truth. Hiding his true self was getting to be sort of old.

“Maybe I should just tell him about the photography thing, huh?”

“Well, Clark, you could do that. I think Pete would surprise you and be able to handle it without going over the top about it,” his dad said. Clark could sense a “but” coming.

And there it was. “But you’d still be lying to him, just like you’ve been lying to us.”

“Maybe it’s our fault for teaching you so well,” his mother said sadly. “But we thought you would know you could always come to us.”

“I do come to you, Mom. I talk to you about all kinds of things.” His mother just looked at him. It felt worse than he imagined his heat vision did on a block of wood.

“No, Clark, you don’t. Not since your – friendship – with Lex. You’ve had us believing you were off working, and instead—“

“Instead you were at the mansion letting that hoodlum do unspeakable things to you.” His dad nearly yelled.

“Hoodlum? Are you talking about Lex? Dad, that’s ridiculous. Lex is a really good person. Look how many jobs he’s brought to Smallville.” Clark sidestepped the real issue, whatever it was his dad knew or didn’t know.

“He comes from an unsavory family, Clark, and it’s only so much time before his similarity to his father comes to light. You’d do well to keep a wider berth where Luthors are concerned.”

Clark appealed to the usually sane one in the family. “Mom! Tell me you don’t agree with Dad. You know Lex is my friend. He’d never do anything to hurt me. Not that he could, even if he wanted.”

“Honey, I know you like him, and I do too. I just don’t want you getting into something too adult for you to handle. You’re only seventeen, and Lex is a grown man.”

“I’m not a kid.”

“This is still Kansas, son. It doesn’t look fondly on relationships between high school boys and young business moguls.”

“Especially when the business mogul is clearly taking advantage of your innocence. Clark, you don’t know what these people are like. They don’t belong here.”

“That’s not fair. Lex has been nothing but decent to all of us. If it hadn’t been for him, you wouldn’t have the new milker, Dad.”

“Knowing he could buy you doesn’t exactly endear me to the man, Clark.”

“That’s completely unfair! Are you saying you think he only hired me because he wanted -- I guess I know now what you really think of my talent.”

“Of course not! Your mother and I both know you’re extremely gifted. But it’s obvious that it’s not just your artistic skills that keep Lex calling. And don’t tell me you’ve been over there taking pictures, because we all know that’s not true.”

“How would you know that?” What, were they spying on him? Surely Clark would have noticed.

“Do you know where your equipment is?” His mom asked.

He was pretty sure it was in his truck, even though he hadn’t actually used it in an uncomfortably long time, now that he thought about it. A quick glance around the house and he found his bag under the entranceway table, where he’d left it days before. “Oh.”

 

”Is that all you’ve got to say? ‘Oh.’? How about ‘I’m sorry I’ve been lying to you, Mom and Dad.’ Or even better, ‘I’m not interested in girls, anymore.’”

“Yeah, like that would have gone over well. So, what, are you going to kick me out of the house?” There was no point in denying anything. He loved Lex, and if need be, he would fight for him.

“Honey, no. We love you, no matter what. We’re just questioning whether you’re mature enough to make wise choices.”

“I’m practically an adult. God knows I have the responsibilities of one.”

“An adult wouldn’t hide his relationships from his family. He’d talk to them like the man he claimed to be. I know your mother and I taught you better than that.”

“Dad, you taught me that Luthors aren’t to be trusted. You think Lex is just like his father. Why in the world would I think you’d be able to handle the fact that I’m in love with him?” His dad grimaced at that.

“Sweetie, we just want you to be safe and happy. It’s got nothing to do with Lex’s gender, not really. We’d be concerned, but perfectly happy if you were dating a nice boy at school.”

“Son, I’m sure you think you’re in love. That Luthor boy has a lot of things you don’t, and it probably seems very new and exciting. But trust me when I say he can’t possibly feel the same way.”

Clark couldn’t stand another minute of this. He grabbed his camera bag and backpack and was halfway to school before his parents could stop him.

* * *

Lex was uneasy. All day long, when he hadn’t been dealing with a myriad of LuthorCorp problems, he’d had his mind on the night before. The way Clark had felt underneath him, or feeling twinges from the bruises his fingers had left on his skin, Lex had had the feeling the shit was going to hit the fan.

He just hadn’t expected it to take the form of both Clark’s father, and his own, both come to rant at him about the same damn thing.

“Son, I know about your little dalliance with that photographer, and I don’t like it one bit.” His father stalked into the room, dissolving Lex’s daydreams.  
The Clark in Lex’s head was fucking him over his desk, Lex’s wrists bound by the wrought iron stem of his office lamp, which Clark had twisted into restraints. Even Lex’s imagination was a multitasker; he was picturing another dream of a factory full of employees who did what he wanted without asking questions. At the moment, he wasn’t sure which was the greater fantasy. Either way, he didn’t appreciate the interruption.

“Dad, not that I know what the hell you’re talking about, I fail to see how my relationships are any of your business.”

“I thought such things were beneath you, now that you’re trying to prove your worth as my heir.” Lionel snorted. “But perhaps that’s the problem. You take the term ‘this boy is beneath you’ too literally. Really, Lex, I thought you were past this.”

Lex did not need this. “As I said before, this doesn’t concern you. I’m not doing anything to tarnish the family name. You’ve blackened it enough for the both of us.”

“Just think about what I’ve said. The boy’s parents have more influence in this hick town than makes me quite comfortable. You’d do best to steer clear, and come back to Metropolis like you’d always complained I wouldn’t let you do.”

“I’m happy here, Dad. And productivity is up by 40%, so you should be happy too.”

“You were meant for more than this. You’ll be bored soon.” Lionel slammed down his glass, spilling what was left. Looking supremely annoyed at the gracelessness of the act, he exited the room.

Good riddance. Lex hoped he’d stay gone.

Not ten minutes after Lex’s assistant informed him that Lionel had left the mansion (Lex liked knowing his father’s whereabouts, it was safer that way,) he came back to tell him that a Jonathan Kent was waiting at the gate.

Lex was tempted to refuse the man, he really had had more than enough of concerned fathers for the day, and he doubted Jonathan was there to make a produce delivery.

“Send him in, of course.” Lex spoke into the intercom.

He looked uncomfortable, glancing around the elaborately appointed room like he was a priest viewing the inside of a brothel.

“Would you like something to drink?” Lex offered.

“It’s the middle of the day, Lex. A little early for Scotch, or whatever it is you drink.”

“Actually, I have a variety of soft drinks and juices available.” Damn, the man knew how to make him feel tawdry, and he hadn’t even got to the “keep your hands off my son” part. Lex knew that was coming, though.

“That’s all right, I won’t be here long.”

“I assume you’re here for a reason? Not that you and your family aren’t welcome, but you aren’t a usual visitor.”

“That’s why I’m here. I’d like you to stop being quite so welcoming to my son. Despite the way he looks, he’s just a boy. He’s in way over his head with you.”

“I would never hurt Clark. I care about him very deeply.” Lex didn’t care who knew that.

“He’s seventeen. And before he met you, his relationships have all been with girls his own age.” Jonathan made it clear he thought Lex had lured him through some unsavory means.

“Mr Kent, I don’t know what you think is going on, but I assure you, nothing is happening that Clark doesn’t want.”

“Maybe not, but he didn’t want it before you came along.”

‘You have no way of knowing that. A teenage boy is hardly likely to confide something like that to his homophobic father.”

Jonathan glared at him. “I’ve got nothing against gay people. His mother and I just want Clark to be safe, and happy. I don’t think that’s possible with you.”

“We both know Clark can take care of himself better than just about anyone.”

“What do you mean by that?” Jonathan asked, but Lex could see him eyeing the bruises Clark had left on him, and knew he understood.

“He’s very strong. Not just physically, but emotionally. And I swear I wouldn’t hurt him, even if I could.”

“Then if you’re as concerned about Clark as you claim, you’ll lighten things up a little. He’ll start college in a year or so. That’s plenty of time for an adult relationship, if one is meant to happen. Smallville tends to live up to its name, and Clark doesn’t need to worry about being ostracized even more than he is.”

“So you’re asking me to stop seeing him? For a year?”

“No, I know there’s no point in it. Clark would just sneak off to be with you, or worse, run away. I’m asking you to willingly slow things down.”

“I can’t promise you that. All I can do is swear to you that like you, I have his best interests at heart.”

Knowing there was no point in belaboring the point, Jonathan got up to leave. “We’ll talk more about this later. I’m sure Martha will be extending a dinner invitation soon so we can get everything out in the open.”

“I’ll be looking forward to it,” Lex lied.

Unnerved by his visitors, Lex could feel the beginning of a headache starting. He thought he might call Clark, see if he was free to come over, but he held off. He didn’t want to seem needy. Besides, Clark was probably still in school. He had his own obligations as well, even if they weren’t as serious as running a fertilizer plant. High school really was one big crap factory, anyway, wasn’t it?

No, the reason Lex hesitated before picking up the phone was because he was thinking of Clark and his needs. It had nothing to do with his father’s words, or Jonathan’s, and how maybe, at least a little part of him, thought they might have been right.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark wants to shoot the truth; Lex doesn't want to pose anymore.

_Awake on my airplane_  
My skin is bare  
My skin is theirs/  
…I don't believe in  
In your sanctity  
Your privacy– from “Take a Picture” by Filter

Clark hated fighting with Lex, especially since there was no good reason for it. Not that it happened very often, it was more an occasional argument, followed by some very enjoyable making up.

Their last, and worst one, had been the day after Clark’s dad had gone over to talk with Lex. Something about it had felt weird, as if Lex was trying to convince himself as well as Clark. “Maybe we should spend some time apart, Clark,” Lex had said. “You’ve been over here so much I bet your friends are feeling neglected, and I know you haven’t been taking pictures.”

“That’s ridiculous, Lex. My friends are fine. I see them at school, and they know I’m always there when they need me.”

“Okay, that’s good. But what about your photography? I know you haven’t been giving it the attention you used to do.”

“This has nothing to do with my pictures or my friends. What is it? I thought things were good between us.”

“They are, Clark. They’re wonderful. But your father was right. You’re still in high school, still in this small town, and I don’t want to ruin things for you.”

Clark laughed, a small harsh sound that didn’t light up his eyes the way his usual happy sounds did. “I love my dad, and I know he means well. But he isn’t any more right about us than your father is. And I know you wouldn’t listen to him.”

There was an uncomfortable silence. ”You wouldn’t, Lex, would you?” Clark repeated.

“No, my father doesn’t have any interests but his own at heart. I don’t let him dictate who I love.”

Clark beamed at that admission, before remembering that he was mad at Lex. “I don’t let mine do that either.”

“But that doesn’t mean they don’t have a point. I think it’s best that we slow things down. I’m sorry, Clark.” Lex looked back down at his laptop. Clark felt – dismissed.

“So what’s with you and the billionaire boyfriend?” Chloe asked, when Clark plopped down next to her at the Talon a few weeks after the fight. It had been nearly two weeks since he and Lex spent any time together, and Clark missed him.

“Nothing, Chloe. Not a damn thing.” No nights at the mansion together, no after school visits, not even an intimate phone call. He’d barely been around when Clark called to make sure he was all right, wanting to make up. Lex tried to tell him that he was busy with the plant expansion, but Clark knew it was just an excuse. He didn’t need superpowers to recognize bullshit when he heard it.

It had been even longer since they’d had sex, which sucked even worse. Clark had _needs_ and just because he’d gone seventeen years without a regular dose of Lex, didn’t mean he should be deprived now. It was completely unfair. Damn his stupid well-meaning parents. Damn his boyfriend for caring what they thought. Clark knew he was being irrational. Ordinarily he would be glad Lex wanted his parents to think well of him. But right now he cared more about what Lex thought of _him._. Maybe it was Clark’s fault that Lex had been so stand-offish. Maybe Lex had figured out Clark wasn’t worth the hassle.

“I need to go talk to him, Chloe.” Clark handed her the rest of his muffin.

"Clark Kent, giving up baked goods? Now I know it’s bad. Go. Good luck talking sense into the clueless idiot.”

"Thanks, Chloe." He was out the door before she could take a bite.

Knowing that if he called ahead, Lex would just say no, Clark ran to the mansion before he could stop himself. A quick glance through the walls showed him Lex was in his office, either actually working, or as Clark suspected, brooding while trying to _look_ like he was. Clark didn’t bother knocking.

“Hey, Lex.”

“Clark? What are you doing here? I thought we were taking some time.”

“We were. It was a stupid idea, so now we’re not.”

“Don’t I have any say in this?”

“Are you telling me you’d rather argue than do this?” Clark leaned down to kiss Lex.

“Point taken.” Lex saved the file he was working on and pulled Clark onto the chair with him.

“So you’ll stop pretending to be busy?”

“Clark, I _am_ busy. I’ve got a company to run, you know.”

“Yeah, but you never used to be too busy to see me.”

“I guess I do have some openings that you might fit.”

“Now I know you’re not that busy. You’ve been watching that Mel Brooks movie again.” Clark couldn’t remember the name of it, but it was all about history. Lex told him his mother had loved it.

“Only because I didn’t have the pleasure of your company.”

“Well, now you do. And I’m not leaving. Not even if I have to sit here and watch you work.” Yeah, he’d do that if he had to. He just wouldn’t promise not to distract Lex any way he could.

* * *

Lex wasn’t sure just when he’d lost control of the situation, but he guessed it was when Clark suddenly appeared on his desk that day like a particularly urgent memo. Or maybe it had happened that first day they’d met. Either way, Lex knew it was a losing battle. There was no way he was going to get anything done now.

Still, he had to try. Make an effort or Clark wasn’t going to get how important his work was, and how they both needed to have their own lives or things could go very badly between them.

“Clark, much as I’d like to quit what I was doing and make up for a very lonely couple of weeks without you, I _have_ to finish this.”

“That’s all right, Lex. I understand. How long will you be?” Clark said brightly, seating himself comfortably on the leather lounger in direct line of Lex’s sight. If, that is, Lex were to look up from his computer, which of course he wouldn’t. Which is why he absolutely wasn’t noticing Clark’s big hand running slowly up and down his denim-clad thigh.

“About an hour. You can grab a drink or something to eat if you want. Or go pick out a DVD.”

“That’s okay. I’m happy watching you. But I might get some water, if you don’t mind.” Clark grinned manically, getting up to grab a bottle of Ty Nant from the small refrigerator Lex kept next to him. “Oh, excuse me!” He brushed against Lex as he reached, giving Lex a fine view of his ass.

“Well played, Clark.”

“What do you mean?” Damn, he was good.

“Nothing.” Lex tried to concentrate on the report he was writing, but Clark was making it very hard. Making him very hard, too.

“So how long did you say you’d be working?” Lex didn’t think ten minutes had passed.

“Give me fifteen more minutes.” He could work fast.

“All right, I’ll entertain myself. Just like I’ve been doing every night for the past two weeks.” He settled back down again, legs spread wider, and began unbuttoning his shirt.

“Ten minutes.” He could work faster.

Clark pulled it off, revealing a worn white t-shirt underneath. Lex could see his nipples hardening through the thin cotton. He wanted to taste them.

“Damn it, Clark. _Five_ minutes.”

“No hurry, Lex. I’ve become very adept at entertaining myself.” Clark removed the t-shirt to reveal his broad golden chest. Lex didn’t know how he’d resisted this for so long. He gulped.

“I bet you have, Clark. Why don’t you show me?” God, Clark’s hand was sliding under his waistband. Lex heard the snap as the button flew across the room. Clark was so eager.

“I don’t know, Lex. Don’t you have work to do? I shouldn’t be distracting such an important businessman.” He unzipped the jeans, sliding them down to his ankles. His boxers were already tented, erection showing red and wet through the gap. Clark stroked himself slowly through the dampening cloth while Lex watched open-mouthed, work forgotten.

“Fuck, Clark.”

“You could, if you weren’t so _busy_.” He tore the cotton like tissue-paper, then began speeding up his grip.

“I’m my own boss. I’ve just given myself an afternoon off.” He slammed the laptop shut. “Keep going. Show me how you like to touch yourself when I’m not there.”

Clark blushed red and moved even faster. “Only if you do it, too.”

Lex complied, unfastening his pants and stroking his own hard cock. By now Clark’s hand was a near blur. There was no way Lex could do _that_ for him, or for himself for that matter. Little exhalations turned into louder pants, and finally Clark came – hard – yelling Lex’s name. Lex followed, not too long after. “That was amazing, Clark. I wish I could do that for you. You looked so powerful.”

Clark shook his head. “I love what you do for me, Lex. I just want you to be around to do it.”

“So we’re done arguing?”

“We were never arguing. You were just being an idiot.” Clark smiled to ease the sting of the words, and kissed him.

“Yes, you’re right,” Lex confirmed. He’d lost this round, but as he took Clark’s hand and led him to more comfortable private quarters, he knew it was a victory in defeat.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark wants to shoot the truth; Lex doesn't want to pose anymore.

_All I want is a photo in my wallet_  
A small remembrance of something more solid  
All I want is a picture of you -- "Picture This" by Blondie

It was a dreary February evening. Clark was bored, and a little bit ornery. Possibly a little bit put out, mostly because Lex _hadn’t._ The afternoon spent at Lex’s mansion had so far involved intense scrutiny of Lex’s body, deep exploration of the silks and linens, wools and satin that made up Lex’s very attractive wardrobe, and talk of the beauty who would be on his arm.

Unfortunately, the man touching Lex in this intimate (as far as Clark was concerned) way was his tailor. And the beauty was going to be Lola Olivetti, Academy Award nominated actress for the remake (of a remake) of Cleopatra, and one of Lex’s oldest friends. She’d asked him to accompany her to the awards, and he had agreed.

Clark hated her. It was true, he’d never met the woman, but still, he knew competition when he saw it mentioned in the tabloids. Lex could try all he wanted to tell Clark there was no romance between them, but Clark didn’t have to believe it. Maybe there wasn’t anything now, but he was sure there had been, and Clark knew he couldn’t measure up.

Finally, they were alone, the tailor having left with measurements and instructions for Lex’s new tuxedo.

"I hate this." Clark said, as soon as the door had shut. He knew he sounded petulant, but he just couldn’t help it.

"I’m sorry, Clark. I wish it didn’t have to be this way, but I just can’t take my seventeen year old boyfriend --"

"I’m _eighteen_ now."

"Eighteen, then. But you know what I mean. We both have images to project, questions we can’t afford to have asked yet."

"I know, Lex. I don’t have to like it, though."

"I don’t like it either. But you shouldn’t worry. Lola isn’t really interested in me. I told you, it’s just for show."

"Oh, please, Lex. Anyone with any taste at all would want you."

"Her girlfriend would beg to differ." Lex leaned in to kiss Clark. "But thank you for the vote of confidence."

Clark accepted the peace offering, vowing to give Lex the benefit of the doubt, if not Lola. "Almost anybody, then. You‘re gorgeous, Lex, but you‘re mine. Just mine." He pushed Lex onto the couchl then knelt on the floor in front of him in hopes of erasing all possible thoughts of beautiful young actresses out of Lex’s mind.

"I love it when you’re possessive," Lex told him moments later, pants in tatters on the floor. Guess he’d have to have the tailor out again. Clark didn’t care. He was too busy swallowing Lex’s cock, making sure Lex wouldn’t soon forget he belonged to Clark. He’d apologize later for the finger shaped bruises.

Or maybe he wouldn’t. The one thing he’d discovered after his embarrassing red Kryptonite fueled night was that Lex _loved_ it when he let go. Of course he couldn’t in all good conscience go all out, but Lex made him feel like he could be himself. With Lex’s rapid healing, they were a perfect pair.

"I’m sorry. I just don’t like sharing."

"I guess you didn’t get too many gold stars in nursery school." Lex made room for Clark on the couch, kissing him sweetly, if a little less passionately in his sated state.

"My parents didn’t let me go. I didn’t have very good English yet, and they didn’t think I could control my strength." He didn’t like to think about what it had been like back then. He’d told Lex a little bit about what it was like to be so different, but Lex still didn’t know everything. Maybe someday, like when he’d moved away from home, he could let Lex in on the biggest secret of all.

"You didn’t miss much. Anyway, for that," he leaned up to kiss Clark again, "you get a thousand gold stars, and any kind of treat you want."

Clark laughed at the image in his head: a red-haired little boy in a lavender silk button-down shirt and black wool shorts, putting his kid-sized designer shoes into his cubby-hole, and falling asleep on a goose down mat. "Well, I don’t know, Lex. I’ve had my snack. I was kinda hoping you were the hungry one now."

"In that case, let’s go up to my room. I’d like to savor the whole meal. " Lex took Clark’s hand and led him up the stairs.

Lex wasn’t exaggerating when he said he wanted to savor Clark. If Clark’s actions on Lex had been like that time he’d won the pie eating contest at the fair ( forcing himself not to use his super-speed, because it wouldn’t be fair, and wouldn’t be enjoyable, either), then Lex was a connoisseur. He took his time, tasting every other part of Clark before finally closing his perfect mouth over Clark’s erection. By the time he came, Clark could swear he had forgotten his own name, much less the name of any actress Lex might happen to know.

He fell asleep curled around Lex in a cocoon of down and cotton. The message waiting on his cell phone when he awoke was the answer to his problems. He started to tell Lex the news, then decided against it. On second thought, a surprise would do just the trick.

* * *

Lex was tense as he boarded the jet, hoping he could grab an hour’s sleep while they flew towards Los Angeles. He wasn’t looking forward to the trip. Not even the chance to be part of the excitement of the Academy Awards held any real appeal. It was just a favor to a friend, and something to get the questioning media -- not to mention his father -- off his back. All in all, he’d much rather be watching them on his TV, Clark by his side. Failing that, he’d like to have Clark on his arm as they navigated the party scene. Neither wish was a possibility.

He _was_ looking forward to seeing Lola. Her rising star, and his exile in Smallville had kept them both busy. But he had taken the time to let her know how proud he was of her. Who would have thought that gangly Lisa -- she changed it professionally to Lola -- would have blossomed into the stunning woman she had become?

Lex would have loved to have Clark come out there with him, even if they couldn’t go out together publicly. But Clark had apologized and said his parents had work for him on the farm, and anyway, he could use the time to work on his photography. Lex was disappointed, but understood. He’d be back in Kansas in four days. He could be patient. He dozed off thinking of Clark, and their happy reunion.

The limo ride to his hotel was uneventful, the boring sunny ride making it clear he still didn’t want to live in L.A. Though he still hated the crap factory, Smallville’s appeal had grown, and he still loved Metropolis with a passion time had not dimmed. Someday Washington was bound to be home, but Kansas would always be in his heart.

There was a large gift basket waiting in his suite. Not unexpected, but still nice. He could picture Clark chiding him for the expectation, receiving a gift when he so clearly could afford to buy it himself. Damn, he missed Clark already.

He missed him even more when he saw the tall stand of sunflowers shining in the window. The card attached was blank, but Lex knew who they were from.

A knock at the door distracted him from admiring the blooms. It was probably the concierge with the rest of his luggage. He looked through the peephole and saw the brass wheeled cart and opened the door.

"I wasn’t sure what to put on the card," Clark said, stepping out from behind the cart. He beamed at Lex, his best ‘gotcha’ grin. He certainly had, and Lex couldn’t wait to hear why.

"’Surprise’ might have been appropriate," Lex said, pulling Clark into the room and shutting the door behind them.

"Surprise!" Clark laughed. "I, um, might have fudged a little about the busy with farm work thing. Mom and Dad sprung me for the weekend."

"So you decided to come out here to keep me company? That’s great, but you know I still can’t …"

"Actually, I came out here to work. _Inside Metropolis_ hired me to cover the red carpet. Not my usual gig, but their photographer landed in the hospital. They said they’d put me up at any hotel I wanted, so here I am. I’ve got the next suite, but I’m hoping I won’t have to spend much time in it."

"How long have you known?"

"They left a message when I was at your place the other day."

"And you didn’t tell me because…"

"Everyone likes a surprise."

"Well, they do when it comes in such a delicious package. Presentatioon is everything, after all." Lex pulled Clark into the bedroom to unwrap him.

Clark had fooled him well. Lola might be the actress, but Clark was quite the performer in his own right. Even on the night of the Oscars, Lex knew this to be true. Surrounded as he was by glittering stars and outstanding talent of every stripe, he only had eyes for the otherworldly beauty of the young man he loved, hiding his own true light behind the lens.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark wants to shoot the truth; Lex doesn't want to pose anymore.  
> 

_If I had a photograph of you,_  
It’s something to remind me.  
I wouldn't spend my life just wishing.-- "Wishing" -- A Flock of Seagulls

Lex's appearance in Clark's fortress of solitude one early summer morning was unexpected, and the casual way he was dressed was a surprise as well. Black jeans, and a form-hugging charcoal T-shirt, sleeves pushed up to reveal the well earned musculature of Lex's arms. God, he was gorgeous.

His usual pale skin was beginning to darken just slightly, tinted from the sun's golden glow, and dotted with freckles. It reminded Clark of pie crust a few moments in the oven. Too raw to taste quite yet, but with the promise that soon there would be a hot and delicious treat. And Lex certainly was a treat. Clark couldn't wait to taste every inch of him.

"Hey, Lex," he said, jumping off the battered sofa and moving to kiss him. This was how all summer mornings should start -- after the chores, of course.

"Clark," Lex kissed him back eagerly, holding him close, as if they hadn't just seen each other last night at the mansion.

Clark loved the way Lex said his name, imbued with so much love, and awe, as if it, too, was gilded in the summer sunlight.

"So what are you doing here?" Clark asked when they finally pulled apart. "Not that I mind, but shouldn't you be at work?"

"I'm playing hooky."

Clark lauhged."Lex Luthor, billionaire CEO playing hooky? I don't think so."

"Well, call it 'taking a personal day'. My morning meeting was cancelled, and there's nothing Gabe can't handle this afternoon."

"Oh, good then. But you know, _I'm_ supposed to be working today." He'd told Lex about his plans to catch up on some nature photography.

"That's why I'm here."

"Huh?"

"Remember when we met? How you shadowed me at work so you could learn about me and capture the real me in your photographs?"

"Of course I do. I wanted you from the moment I saw you."

"So did I. Now it's my turn. I want you to show me what you do. Teach me, so I can take some pictures of you for a change."

"Oh, I don't know, Lex." Clark was flattered that Lex was interested in what he did, but he wasn't so sure about being on the other end of the camera. "I don't usually appear in my own photos."

"I noticed that. I don't know why. You're breathtaking."

Clark blushed, he never quite knew what to do with that kind of compliment. It wasn't that he thought he was ugly, but how he _looked_ had so little to do with who he _was_ \-- the whole abandoned alien thing, that it tended to screw up his self image.

"You love me. You're biased."

"I do, yes. But I know beauty when I see it. Why do you think I hired you in the first place?"

"I thought you admired my work!"

"I did. That's what I meant. But now I'd like to admire you."

"Oh, well, okay. What did you have in mind?" Clark was glad his parents were at that organic farming conference in Lawrence.

"Come on. It's a gorgeous day." Lex picked up Clark's camera bag. "Let's go for a walk."

Just like he'd said, Lex shadowed Clark as he shot images around the farm. He had planned on speeding off somewhere more exotic, maybe testing his distance ability, but not with Lex in tow. They stopped for a rest in the apple orchard, kissing comfortably up against a tree, when Lex filled Clark in on his plan. " I thought I'd take some nature photography of my own."

Using his persuasive skills, and talented hands to help his words along, Lex urged Clark to get back to his natural state. "It's summer, Clark. Everything's green and growing. I want to watch _you_ bloom. Then I want to have it for later, when the trees are bare again." He held up the camera.

Clark didn't know what it was about Lex that made him jump to do whatever it was he encouraged. Maybe it was the fact that he always enjoyed it. In moments, he was hard and naked in Lex's arms.

Still fully clothed himself, Lex picked up the camera and stepped away. "Are you comfortable, Clark?"

"Not especially. I would be if you were naked, too. And weren't all the way over there." Clark ran a hand slowly down his thigh.

"This is just where I want you. Relax. I can tell you're tense. I'd like to watch you relieve some of that tension."

Clark moved to obey, reaching to stroke his erection. God, the thought of doing this in the bright sunlight, with Lex watching... even the camera's presence changed from making him uncomfortable to making him hot.

"No, don't touch your cock yet. This is too good a job to rush. Let your hands be my hands. We have time. You know I like to savor you." Lex handled the camera reverently, and Clark soon stopped being concerned about that aspect of things, and got into Lex's instructions.

"Start with your face. Stroke those perfect cheekbones. The way you blush always makes me want to say things to redden them more." Clark felt a little silly, but he complied, remembering the warmth of Lex's palm cupping his cheek, and how intimate it felt, even though it wasn't a place Clark had thought especially sexual.

"That's nice, Clark. Now your mouth. Do you know how often it distracts me? I think about kissing it, about your smile, about how your lips feel wrapped around my cock."

Clark beamed at that, remembering too. "I could refresh your memory with a little action."

"Soon. Right now I just want to watch you." He did, directing Clark in an arousing pattern of caressing moves that put Clark close to coming before he was even allowed to work his erection. "Lick your fingers first, then pinch your nipples. Feel the way they tighten up under my fingers. Do you know how much I like to taste those hard little points?"

"Oh, God Lex. Please..."

"Not yet. Your thighs, Clark. The way the muscles bunch when you squat above me, when you fuck yourself on me. You love that, don't you?"

This wasn't fair. " _Yes!_." Clark couldn't help himself. His hands moved as close to his cock as they dared, until finally Lex relented.

"All right, Clark. Show me how you make yourself come." Lex held the camera, the shutter clicking as Clark stroked himself off. _"Now,_ Clark."

Clark came hard, shaking, the bright sparks from his orgasm outshining the noonday sun.

* * *

In no time at all, (but not as quickly as he knew Clark could when he wanted to) Lex was stripping off his own clothes and moving to kiss Clark.

"God, Clark. That was amazing. I loved watching you."

"I liked it, too. I didn't think I would, but I did."

"I can't wait to see how the pictures came out." Clark blushed at that. Because of this, Lex was surprised at Clark's next suggestion.

"There's still film left, you know. And you haven't -- we could set the timer."

"That is an excellent idea." He handed Clark the camera, and Clark set it to go off in 30 second intervals. He watched as Clark knelt in front of him, hot mouth swallowing him down. It was perfect, and Lex knew he wouldn't last. He counted 4 flashes before he came.

Afterwards, Lex curled up with Clark up against the tree. An apple fell into Clark's hand. He wiped it off, then took a bite, passing it to Lex.

"No worms?"

"Nope." Clark eyed it intently, as if he could see inside it.

"We're going to have quite a slide show," Lex mused.

"And then we're going to get rid of the evidence, right?" Clark asked.

"Hide it, anyway. It'd be a sacrilege to destroy the memory of such beauty." Lex thought about it a minute. "You, I mean. I make no promises about my picture taking abilities." Hell, even if none of the images he took came out, Lex would have them in his head forever.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark wants to shoot the truth; Lex doesn't want to pose anymore.

_Memories, how they fade so fast_  
Look back, that is no escape  
Tied down, now you see too late.  
Lovers, they will never wait.  
I am a camera  
Take heart, I could never let you go  
And you, always let the feeling show -- from Into the Lens (a.k.a I am a Camera) by Yes

Checking to be sure his parents were nowhere in the vicinity of his darkroom,Clark took the last of the finished photos out of the fixative, and hung them to dry. These weren't his usual subject. In fact, they weren't even his photos. Well, okay, they were _his_ photos. Lex had taken them almost a week before, convincing Clark that for once Clark should be the subject.

 

They'd gone from Lex taking -- pretty racy -- shots of Clark, to setting up the timer to get some even more intimate scenes of the two of them together. Clark was self-conscious at first, but knowing Lex was watching him so eagerly had made him brave, and soon he was playing to the camera, not just allowing it to be there.

 

Clark never knew he had exhibitionist tendencies, but he was definitely putting on a performance for Lex. By the time Lex joined him, and they made love underneath the apple tree, Clark was glad they would have the images to remind them of that perfect afternoon.

 

Originally, the plan had been that he and Lex would develop the pictures together, which would then put them in the mood for more exploration. But as it turned out, Lex had been called away before the impromptu day off he'd planned was over.

 

Rescheduling any time soon was impossible. They'd both been pretty busy. Clark with school and farm chores, and Lex with business dealings that made his voice tight and stressed when he and Clark talked.

 

That was completely unacceptable to Clark, which is why he ended up developing the photos himself. If Lex was unable to come to Smallville to see the fruits of their labor, then said fruits were going to have to go to him.

 

Clark chose a variety of shots, and put them in a portfolio. Marking it 'Confidential', he wrote "From a not-so-secret admirer. Open this when you're alone." on the enclosed note. He couriered it to Lex using the private code he'd been given to avoid anything he might send over going onto the usual pile of mail Lex's assistant answered.

 

A quick change of clothes, a yelled "back later, Love you guys", and he was on his way. Moments later, he arrived in Metropolis, where he picked up his truck from its usual parking spot. Then he drove to Lex's office.

 

Cell phone in one hand, and camera ready, he placed himself in a position to see into Lex's office, but not be overly noticeable. Of course a normal person couldn't see past the reflective glass and marble, so it wouldn't look suspicious. In fact, a passerby would just think Clark was shooting his own image in the makeshift mirror.

 

He knew spying wasn't something his parents would approve, but he also knew Lex would forgive him if he figured it out.

 

Clark watched as Lex was handed the package, and read the attached note. He heard Lex tell Cherie not to bother him for the next half hour, his "then they'll just have to wait" in response to her reminder about a meeting.

 

It was a good thing Lex had his priorities straight.

 

Lex sat down on the black leather sofa and opened the portfolio. The first image was Clark, a sheepish grin on his face. He hadn't been expecting Lex to start shooting yet. Clark had written "Remember this?" on the bottom of the photo.

 

Next was Clark leaning back against the fence post, legs stretched out. His t-shirt was rucked up and he was pinching a nipple the way Lex had told him to. On this one, Clark wrote "How about this?"

 

 

The shot of him, shirt off, and jeans unbuttoned, with an erection straining the fabric had a "Did you like watching me?" note.

 

"I liked it too," said the following, accompanied by a photo of Clark, cock in hand. He'd really gotten into it by then.

 

"But I liked it even better when you joined in," was the next caption. This time, it was a photo of the two of them together. Lex, still dressed, helping Clark, their hands intertwined.

 

"Jesus, Clark." Lex said, He picked up his phone and dialed Clark's cell phone. "You don't play fair, do you?" Lex said, but he didn't sound too upset.

 

"I take it you got the portfolio?" Clark couldn't keep the laughter out of his voice.

 

"Yes, and you had to send it when I have a conference I shouldn't cancel, didn't you?"

 

"You drove me to it. Did you see how amazing we looked together? I had to develop those pictures all by myself." Clark put as much pout into his voice as he could. "You were supposed to be here with me when I did it."

 

"I'm sorry, Clark. I just can't pick up and come to Smallville whenever I want."

 

"Then it's a good thing I can come to you," Clark said.

 

"You didn't say you were --" Clark zipped past the various LuthorCorp employees and pushed into Lex's office before Lex finished his response. "--here."

 

* * *

 

"Surprise!" Yes, it was a surprise, but definitely a welcome one. Lex was so glad to see him. Clark pulled him into a strong embrace, and that soothed him almost as much as the inevitable sex was sure to do.

 

"So, look," Clark said, when they broke apart. "I know you're busy. I just thought if you had some incentive, you might get done faster." He kissed Lex thoroughly. "I'll be waiting for you in the penthouse. How long did you say your meeting was going to take?"

 

Clark was sound asleep in Lex's bed when Lex finally made it home late in the evening, all ideas he'd had of cutting things short ended when he saw how close the company was to trouble he didn't want associated with his name.

 

It was pretty fucking cute, not that Clark would appreciate hearing it. Lex stripped and climbed in next to him. They had the whole weekend ahead of them to get intimately reacquainted. Lex had managed to clear at least that much of his schedule.

 

"Hey, you're back." Clark woke up after a little while, and grinned sleepily at him,

 

"Sorry it took so long. If it helps any, I was thinking about coming home to you all night. It's a good thing I was sitting at a conference table."

 

"Oh, really. Was there a problem? I would have been happy to take care of it."

 

"You could take care of it now, if you were so inclined."

 

"I could do that. Or I could watch you take care of yourself. " Clark reached into 'his' drawer in Lex's bedside table, and pulled out a camera. He started shooting, encouraging Lex to pose. "Best porn ever, baby. Who needs LuthorCorp when you've got Sexy Lexy?"

 

"Sexy Lexy? That's the most ridiculous..."

 

"Chloe came up with that. I, um, might have been a little preoccupied, and she said she was sorry she couldn't be as interesting as "Sexy Lexy", but she hoped I could pay attention to her anyway so we wouldn't flunk our report."

 

"You have strange friends. And by the way, if you ever call me that in seriousness, I'm afraid I might have to hurt you, Now put the camera away."

 

 

 

 

'Well, you can _try_ ," Clark said, laughing, and pushed Lex back on the bed, Chloe, cameras, and silly porn jokes forgotten

 

.

 

Early the next morning the phone rang. It had been a long, though pleasurable, night, and they'd both been looking forward to sleeping in.

 

Clark shot Lex a dirty look for the interruption. 'You are not going back to work. I don't care if your father is cloning school children and using their bodies to keep his skin supple."

 

"Can't blame me for this one. It's your phone." Lex reached over to where Clark's jeans had fallen and held it out for him.

 

Clark rubbed his eyes, and reached for it. "It's probably my mom. I didn't exactly _ask_ if I could be out all night."

 

"Oh, hey, Chloe. It's pretty early." Lex could hear her bright, indignant voice tinnily.

 

 

"You're not still asleep, are you?"

 

"Not _anymore_."

 

"I figured you would have been up doing chores hours ago."

 

"I'm not home."

 

"Oh, where are you? I need you to come out here. And bring your camera."

 

'We're -- I'm in Metropolis."

 

"What are you doing there? Oh!"

 

"What do you think, Chloe?"

 

"Sorry. Did I interrupt you guys? What were you doing? Wait, I don't want to know, do I?"

 

"Actually, we were just sleeping. But even if we weren't, I'm not going to tell you." Lex stifled his laugh, then leant in to kiss Clark on the shoulder. Distracting Clark while he talked to his friend would be the perfect revenge for the day before.

 

"OK, Fine," she huffed. "Anyway, don't you want to know why I'm calling?"

 

"I was hoping you'd get to that sometime."

 

"My dad's thinking about buying one of the spots at Lillian's Landing."

 

"The new housing development?" It was a LuthorCorp project, not one he was especially knowledgeable about. As far as he had heard, things were going smoothly.

 

"Yeah. I don't know what brought this on, but I can tell you that yesterday he had no interest in the place. He was even complaining about how the places had no individuality."

 

'How can he tell? I didn't think they were even built yet."

 

"That's the weirdest part. They shouldn't be. You really need to come see this."

 

"I'll be there. You're okay, right?"

 

"I don't think I'm in any danger from overpriced housing, no. Hey, bring Lex.Because this involves him, too. In fact, is he there? Put him on."

 

"Yes, Chloe. I'm here." Lex took the phone from Clark. "What's wrong, and how is it my fault?" He listened as she talked, interjecting every so often with a comment or a disbelieving noise. "Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can."

 

"I'm sorry, Lex. I was hoping we could stay in bed awhile longer."

 

"Me, too. I was looking forward to lingering with you." Lex kissed Clark, slow and sweet.

 

"I know. But Chloe's my best friend, and when she says something 'hinky' is going on, she's usually right. At least this time it doesn't sound life threatening."

 

" 'Hinky.' Your friend has a colorful vocabulary."

 

"Chloe's colorful all over."

 

"And it looks like I'm going to have to clean up another of my father's messes." Lex got out of bed and headed for the shower. "Are you coming?"

 

"We _do_ both have to shower, don't we?"

 

"I imagine Chloe might prefer it if we did."

 

Clark laughed, and followed Lex into the spray.

 

No matter how many times Lex viewed Clark's naked body, it never failed to move him. Even taking a perfunctory shower -- they didn't have _too_ much time to waste -- he looked amazing. Wet and sleek from the multiple massaging jets, Lex just had to touch him. He was glad he'd gone all out on the shower. Its size and accoutrements meant that there was ample room for them to play.

 

It was probably silly, but Lex got a real thrill from washing Clark's hair, running his fingers through it was as sensually pleasing for him as it seemed to be for Clark. Clark just seemed to soak it up whenever, and however Lex touched him.

 

And Clark's big hands felt amazing as they stroked Lex's sudsy skin. They knew unerringly where to go, how hard to press. Clark had _great_ hands.

 

He had a fantastic mouth, too. Clark dropped to his knees on the tile, and used both to get Lex off. Lex was glad for the support of the towel bar as he came."C'mere, Clark. Let me take care of you, too." Lex leaned up to kiss him, and gripped Clark's erection. Soon, Clark followed him into climax, the multiple jets washing away the evidence.

 

"We can take the helicopter, if you want," Lex suggested. "It's the fastest way."

 

"If you say so," Clark said, laughing. Lex wasn't _exactly_ sure what had been so amusing, but he was sure someday Clark would tell him.

 

 _Lillian's Landing_ was the new gated community Lionel had begun building on the outskirts of Crater Lake. It had a golf course, riding path, and plans to hold about 100 upscale houses. When Lex had been there a little over a week ago, there were only a few built, to be used as models for the different architectural types. It wasn't due to be occupied by potential residents for a year.

 

But when he directed the helicopter to land them on what should have been a wide expanse of empty property, there was only a small amount of space.

 

Instead, there were houses _everywhere_. Large ones and small; Victorian and Georgian, and every type in between. They were placed so haphazardly that it looked like a god or giant had dropped them like toys. Certainly it wasn't what Lex's father, or the community's planners had in mind.

 

Lex had no idea what had happened, or how it had sprung up so quickly. "What the hell?" he yelled over the helicopter's rotors, jumping out as soon as it landed.

 

Clark soon followed. "This isn't supposed to look this way, is it? I mean, I'm not an expert on housing, but this just looks -- weird."

 

They followed the meandering cobblestone path towards the original model house -- where Chloe had said she would meet them -- Clark began to look strange himself. Pale and sickly, his skin took on a greenish tinge, and the veins in his hands stood out in eerie prominence.

 

Lex had been so unnerved by the houses themselves, that he hadn't noticed the pathway itself. Interspersed with the larger brown and gray and tan colored smooth stones were tiny chips of what had to be meteorites. No wonder Clark was feeling ill.

 

"We need to get you out of here," Lex told Clark. Clark had slowed down to the speed of someone much older and more frail.

 

"They're small. I'll be okay until we get Chloe. As long as I don't touch them..." But he didn't object when Lex moved close to support him, and they moved more quickly under Lex's weight.

 

Lex thought they'd be okay, trusting Clark to know his own limitations. But when they reached the model home, it was much worse. Lex hadn't taken his father's overblown ego into account.

 

As they turned the corner, he saw it: _Liliian's Landing: A LuthorCorp Project_ was chiseled into a retaining wall of glowing green rock. He tried to drag Clark away, but it was too late. Clark dropped like a stone, himself.  



	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark wants to shoot the truth; Lex doesn't want to pose anymore.

_Every memory of walking out the front door,  
I found the photo of the friend I was looking for -- Photograph, Nickelback_

 

Cold. It was freezing cold, a sudden snowstorm covering everything in an oppressive blanket of white that hurt to look at, and took Clark's breath away. At the same time, he was burning up inside. Only it wasn't like his heat vision coming into play. It was how he'd always imagined being sick would be like. Back when he was a kid, he'd kind of resented never getting to miss a school day for a cold, never curling up on his mom and dad's bed, dish of ice-cream and mug of soup at hand to watch completely un-educational TV and drift into sleep. It was one of those childhood memories that everyone was supposed to have. Everyone but him.

Other memories were coming back to him. Or maybe they were just fever dreams. Clark didn't know. All he could do was let them wash over him. He was very small, and very hungry. A beautiful, smiling woman bent over him, her long hair brushing his face. It smelt wonderful, like herbs he ought to have been able to name, but couldn't. He grabbed a hank of it with one tiny fist and gummed it.

"Silly Kal-El!" The woman's voice lilted, laughing, but he could hear the strain under it. "My hair is not your lunch. Here." She lifted him and held him to her breast.

Another voice came into play. This one was deeper, and Clark knew it was his father, though he couldn't yet see him. "Lara, you know there is no need to feed the boy this way. Our nutritional scientists have spent years developing a perfect formula. Besides, it's unseemly."

"It's _unseemly_ to nurse my son on the last day we will ever see him? The last hours I'll be able to feel him close to me? How can you be so callous, Jor El?"

"I just meant -- I just meant there is no time. There's still so much to do to prepare him for his journey."

"No, there isn't. You said yourself the A.I was ready, and the ship is waiting. We are the ones who are not ready for what happens next."

The distant voices -- a memory crisp as the photos he'd snapped of his real parents -- not the ones who'd given him up to the universe -- faded into white as more current worried sounds broke through Clark's fever for a moment.

"Clark, can you hear me? We can't get back through the gates. Hell, I don't even think there _were_ gates a few minutes ago. Wake up. Come on, you've got to help me get you out of here. You're no lightweight, you know." Clark _wanted_ to help, really he did, but moving hurt. It was better to sleep. He let Lex drag him to the shelter of the model home where Chloe waited.

He dreamt again. He was a little boy, four, maybe. Brand new to Earth, and everything around him was a confusing mix of unfamiliar colors and sounds. Sitting smudge-faced and a little bit scared, in a battered truck. He knows he's safe, though, when he looks at the other, older boy next to him, pale and bruised himself. He reaches a hand out to touch him, and everything falls into place.

Clark tried as hard as he could to get himself to wake up, to let them know he was all right, but the pressure of all that Kryptonite held him down like the heaviest lead weight . Even as Lex pulled him away from the worst of it, Clark gasped for breath, pain like he'd never imagined coloring his vision a sickly green.

* * *

It's only a few hundred yards to the model home, a monstrosity of a McMansion, but one that didn't pop up overnight, but it feels like miles to Lex. Clark is near dead weight in his arms. "Damn it, Clark. You're supposed to be indestructible. You save _me_ , remember? You don't get to do this to me."

"Sorry. Chloe needs us." Clark rouses enough to say.

"I'm trying. I don't know why she won't come out." There's something weird about that, too. Lex expected her to be nearby investigating the strange new houses. and he's certainly calling out for her loud enough to be heard, but when he finally gets Clark inside, he finds her sitting glassy-eyed with a cup of coffee, poring over sales brochures and contracts. Her lips are moving like she's trying to memorize them. She reaches a hand out to him, but he doesn't take it. She's clearly altered.

It's only Clark moaning in pain that shakes her out of her reverie. "Oh my God,Clark! What happened? Why is he like that, Lex?"

"He's sick. The meteor rocks do something to him."

"He can't be sick. Clark doesn't _get_ sick. I don't think he ever has."

"He's certainly sick now. We've got to get him out of here. Help me lift him."

"It doesn't make any sense, not even for Smallville. How could this place have sprung up so fast?"

"Normally I'd say it's yet another of my father's bright ideas, but other than the name, it isn't really his style."

"I didn't think it was," Chloe said, craning her neck to look out the window at the haphazardly strewn homes. "Doesn't he go for imperious and modern, or middle ages pretentious? This looks like Thomas Kinkade threw up on Currier and Ives."

Lex laughed, in spite of himself. He liked Chloe, and knew she was a good friend to Clark. "It really does, and no, that's not Luthor taste, at all.' He shrugs. "What do you think will make this go away? We need to get Clark to a doct -- home to his family."

"I think-- the only thing that makes sense-- somebody has to _buy_ all these homes. "

"They aren't even real. They're like mushrooms. Alien spores." But Lex is already digging out his pen and checkbook, because if it's that easy -- throw a little money at it, and he can get Clark to safery and forget this day ever happened, then he's happy to sign. It doesn't matter that he's pretty much buying his own property,

The door finally opened, pushing them all out into the blizzard. Clark's mostly awake now, but still weak. Coughing. Chloe was nearly bent over under the force of wind and snow, but she still gamely helped Lex move Clark away from the glowing green rock.

They took her small car out of the subdivision, because it didn't look like the helicopter was safe, with no visibility. It's pretty well locked in by houses anyway. All of the property is "his" now, but it hasn't changed back to normal yet. It doesn't matter, as long as they can leave. It's a Volkswagen Beetle. Bright yellow, and Lex feels like he's back at University. Slumming, because God knows he's never owned a Volkswagen. It isn't what comes to mind when he thinks of German engineering. Clark was too wiped out to complain about being cramped, but he perked up visibly when they made it past the wrought iron gates.

In a few more minutes Clark was fully alert, but still weak and obviously feeling unwell. He said he's "fine, people get colds every day, Lex" but Lex wasn't taking any chances. Chloe drops them at the mansion so he can pick up a car, ahd drive Clark home. Martha will probably kill him for bringing him back in imperfect condition, but it's no less than he deserves. He should have noticed the meteorites right away, and insisted Clark stay where he was safe.

To try and make up for it, Lex vowed, he would take care of Clark. Feed him chicken soup. Nurse him back to health with a lot of sleepy sex, and yeah, some cuddling, who was he kidding? Lex was in love with the guy. Even if it was just a cold now, Clark deserved to be pampered for once. He thought it prudent not to mention the sex to Clark's parents when he took Clark home.

They decided not to go into great detail about their findings, except to suggest Jonathan and Martha both stay away from Crater Lake until things went back to normal. "Forget a snowy holiday," Lex did tell them, shuddering in horror at the remembered impossible storm, "I'm taking you all to the tropics for Christmas."


	24. Kodachrome: Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4032019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read/heard "Kodachrome Exposed" (aka Kodachrome part 3, according to the AO3) this is the same thing. I'm just putting it here as well because while it can be read alone, it's really not a separate story.

Download (right click & save as)

Length: 19:45

[MP3 (18MB)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/PT_Lightning/May%202015/Kodachrome.mp3)

Streaming:

_When I think back_  
_On all the crap I learned in high school_  
_It’s a wonder_  
_I can think at all_  
_And though my lack of education_  
_Hasn’t hurt me none_  
_I can read the writing on the wall_

_Kodachrome_  
_They give us those nice bright colors_  
_They give us the greens of summers_  
_Makes you think all the world’s_  
_A sunny day, oh yeah_  
_I got a Nikon camera_  
_I love to take a photograph_  
_So mama, don’t take my Kodachrome away_  
\--- Kodachrome by Paul Simon 

Clark had been eighteen for awhile now, or whatever he was in Kryptonian years, and only a few months away from graduating Smallville High. Soon after that he'd be matriculating at Met U. Their photojournalism program was supposed to be top notch, plus he would be close enough to get home to help with the farm work. This was true even if he drove, but he probably wouldn't. Who was he kidding? Of course he wouldn't drive unless he had to, say, take Pete or Chloe home for the weekend. Getting to run, really run, was exhilarating. And the pictures he could get were amazing.  
He'd have to live in the dorms his freshman year, which sucked, even if his folks both said it was a college experience he shouldn't miss, but after that the city was his. Or theirs, anyway. He had it on good authority that a certain young business mogul/ photographer's muse might be on the lookout for a new roommate for his Metropolis penthouse.

He wasn't sure how his parents would feel about it. They trusted Lex, for the most part, but losing their son to him was a different story entirely. Clark couldn't blame them for being cautious. It was unnecessary, but, well, worrying was what moms did. 

If she knew what Clark had been thinking about lately, she'd worry even more. His dad? His dad would kill him. Or maybe kill Lex. Okay, that was probably an exaggeration, but he'd certainly make Clark wish he was dead.

It didn't matter, though. Clark was old enough, and certainly mature enough to make his own decisions about his own life. So Clark planned on revealing his true nature. He hated lying to Lex, or prevaricating, avoiding certain issues, whatever term his parents liked to use to make hiding who he was from the people he loved, and trusted most somehow palatable. He'd gotten so good at compartmentalizing that keeping people in the dark became second nature. 

That's why he'd decided he wasn't going to do it anymore. Not with Lex. Clark loved him, and more relevant to the issue at hand, he trusted Lex. They were going to spend their lives together. He wasn't going to start his adult life hiding his true self from the person who should know him best of all.  
Lex knew there was more to Clark's 'gifts' than Clark had ever revealed, yet he'd never pressed him for more information. The one time they had talked about it, he'd assumed Clark was another meteor freak. He hadn't used that term, of course. Lex hated that expression, even though many of the affected people did some frankly freaky things. Clark didn't correct him. He just said "Something like that."

Whatever the case, Clark was sure Lex could reach his own conclusions about just how different Clark was from the others. He was the only one who had several strange abilities, not just the one. Nobody else got sick around Kryptonite (or knew what to call it.) Lex hated that so many people referred to them as "meteor rocks". The word was " _meteorite,_ damn it! It's even easier to write!" Yeah, Lex could be a bit anal. Not that there was anything wrong with that. (Okay, so his mother had been on a Seinfeld kick lately. Clark also discovered that Alicia Baker was the Smallville version of a close-talker.)

Thinking about it further, he decided he wasn't going to go behind his parents' backs after all, even if it would be easier. He was determined. He would tell Lex the whole truth while they were on vacation. Hopefully everyone would be in a good mood, and maybe would have a few of those umbrella drinks under their belts. Not him, of course. One, he was still technically underage, and yes, his folks cared. Two, alcohol didn't really do anything to him, anyway. Yes, he'd tried it.

Clark trusted Lex implicitly, but knew his parents didn't, yet. Someday they would, he vowed. But telling Lex when they were away from Smallville, and all things Kryptonian, would give Lex time to process it all. Plus, it would give his mom and dad the chance to see first hand what a stand-up guy Lex was.  
Clark could ease him into it, and Lex wouldn't be able to rush into "show me everything, now, now, now!" mode, like his father feared. Actually, his dad had been long convinced that anyone with a Luthor in their name would have Clark in a lab full of Kryptonite and bizarre surgical instruments like that creepy gynecologist in Dead Ringers. Even now, he believed Lionel would do this in a heartbeat, but maybe not Lex.

Clark hoped that spending some real time together would bring them closer, show everyone Lex was nothing like his father. "He was the Gallant to Lionel's Goofus" was how Chloe had once put it. Clark had barely been able to hold back his snicker when he saw Lionel on TV for the next few days, imagining the cheesy old fashioned picture it would make. _Lex gives his expecting or adopting employees a generous family benefits package. Lionel tells his employees to give birth during your vacations. Miss more than a week of work and there'll be someone else in your place._

His dad had gotten way too much of a kick out of that, coming back with "Honestly, son, I mostly saw them as the 'what's wrong with this picture' page" He'd insisted he was kidding when Clark and his mother both gave him dirty looks.

"I'm taking you to the tropics for Christmas," Lex had said. Clark was still feeling sick from the meteor rock exposure, so hadn't thought to protest then. Now it was a different story. Not that he and his parents wouldn't enjoy such a getaway, but he was sure Lex would find the reminder of his months stranded on that God forsaken island unpleasant at best.

Clark knew Lex still had an occasional nightmare about it. He didn't really talk about it, but once had woken up Clark by yelling something like "Lewis, no!" Clark shook him awake, and asked "Who the hell was Lewis, and what did he do to you?" The thought that some ex had treated him badly enough to cause the nearly unflappable Lex Luthor to have nightmares upset Clark greatly. Honestly, learning that Lewis had been someone Lex's malaria-ridden subconscious had cooked up in Lex's fevered, near starving state was worse.

He'd never say anything, but the reminders of Helen's honeymoon betrayal would surely return with a vengeance. Lex wouldn't let that stop him, but it was supposed to be a happy time, not just more stress.

"Look, I know you want to give us a nice holiday, and get away from Smallville and the weird shi --stuff that happened here, and that's great, but this trip isn't a good idea."

"Why not? Do you think your parents will be offended that Luthor money would be paying for it?"

Yeah, there was that, but it wasn't really the issue. "It's not that, exactly. I think they're fond enough of you that it would be okay."

"Well, that's a start, anyway. So what _is_ the problem?"

"Lex, you had a really bad experience on a tropical island. I don't want you to dredge up the whole mess and start having nightmares all the time. If we go anywhere, don't you think it should be someplace closer to home?"

"That's really thoughtful, but totally unnecessary.Yes, I have the occasional nasty reminder popping up to interrupt my sleep, or _our_ sleep, sorry. The fact is, I wouldn't give up those horrible months for anything."

"My God, Lex, that's cra--" Clark stopped himself before he said the whole word."Why not?"

"Think about it. If I hadn't lived through all that, I wouldn't have needed a photographer in the first place. We never would have met. Can you imagine that? Because I can't imagine what kind of person I would be without you in my life."

"You know I love you, too." Clark leaned in to kiss him, and Lex returned the favor whole heartedly. Clark pulled away to finish his point before anything more heated could start. "But I think somehow we would have found each other anyway. Like you once said, destiny."

"Okay, yes, I do think we would have met, but it could have been under much different circumstances. Maybe even bad ones."

"Bad ones?" Clark couldn't picture that.

"Well, you know my father was trying to make me move to Smallville for a few years before I fell in love with you, and decided that spending my days at the crap factory would be worth it if I got to spend my nights with you. Until then I always told him no."

"So..." Clark didn't quite get it.

"So, i could have run into you back when I would have been resentful about being stuck in Smallville, and had a rocky start. You might even have hated me."

"No way. I suppose it's marginally possible that I might not know you, but I could never hate you."

* * *

It was cute, Lex thought, how Clark tried to shield Lex even from psychological distress, but it wasn't necessary. It was true, the whole island fiasco had been horrible, nothing he'd want to experience again, but the end result had been worth it. If Lex hadn't been instructed to have photos taken to assure LuthorCorp shareholders that he had recovered fully, and was up to snuff, Lex never would have met Kal, or Clark really. So while his memories of the crash and the time after were indeed awful, he wouldn't change a second of it.

Though if Clark thought vacationing with the (eventual, he hoped) in-laws could possibly be stress-free Lex would have to rethink his assessment of his boyfriend's intelligence.

He thought about it, and actually agreed that scaling down his plan would be best. So he booked them a week in Florida. First Orlando. He didn't think the Kents had ever taken Clark there. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that the new Warrior Angel Experience was about to open there. Nothing.  
Then they'd spend the weekend at his favorite beach-side resort. This might be a bit more posh than Clark's father would prefer, but frankly Mrs Kent deserved some damn pampering. He booked three rooms, of course, for propriety's sake, but everyone knew the drill. Clark would make sure that "his" room looked slept in, but any actual sleep would take place in Lex's suite. The walls were sound proofed, thank God, so neither couple would have to hear the other 'enjoying' their vacation.

"Geez, Lex! Those are my parents you're talking about." Clark sounded so scandalized it was adorable.

"Come on, Clark. You know your parents have sex." Lex didn't stop himself from chuckling.

"I know that. I just don't want proof."

"Don't you have that anyway, what with your super-hearing and X-Ray vision?"

"Don't remind me. I try to block them out."

"So, what, you'd like to believe your parents only had sex to create you?"

"Yep. And since I'm adopted, they've obviously been celibate since they got married." Clark gave Lex his goofiest grin (and he had a bunch) to show he wasn't serious, and Lex had no choice but to kiss him on his silly, crinkly nose.

Lex wanted to do more than that, if, as he hoped, all this talk about his parents hadn't put Clark out of the mood. He thought about telling Clark his mother must have been a babe, she was certainly lovely now. His own sense of self preservation prevailed. Clark had a bit of a jealous streak, and that might truly spoil the mood.

"Lex?" Clark said, and looked at Lex rather nervously, if Lex could judge his atypical facial expression. It wasn't quite 'Oh, there are meteorites around, I need to get away" but clearly he was uncomfortable or apprehensive about something.

"Yes? Are you all right, Clark? Do you feel ill? I mean, I don't see how you could be, unless some of those meteorites landed all the way in Florida, but whatever it is, I'll fix it."

"It's not an 'it' that needs fixing, it's me. I'm not who you think I am. I'm not what anyone thinks I am."

Now seemed an odd time for Clark to be having an identity crisis. But something was going on. "You're not Clark Kent, aka the remarkably talented young photographer K.L, Kal, Kent, and the love of my life?" Yeah, Clark in distress made Lex a little sappy. It was true, though. Clark was it for him.

"I have to tell you something. It's a big something. It's something I've wanted to tell you all along, but I just couldn't until recently... And I didn't want to tell you back at home."

"Okay..." Lex actually had what he thought was a pretty good idea on what Clark was about to say. It was something he'd intuited ages ago, after learning about all of Clark's 'gifts'. "Here, sit by me." He took Clark's hand and turned to look at him. God, Clark was beautiful.

Clark looked down. "I'm a little bit afraid that once you hear what I have to say, you won't want me to touch you anymore, and I don't think I could bear that."

"There's absolutely nothing you could say to make me feel that way. I love touching you, and kissing you, and every other wonderful, intimate, loving thing we do, so stop worrying and tell me what's up."

"Thanks, Lex. I do feel a little bit better after all that reassurance. Okay, here goes: I know you think I am, and I've never specifically corrected you, but I'mNotaMeteorFreak." He said the last bit almost too fast for Lex to understand.

"Of course you're not a freak."

"Just let me get all this out. I'm not affected by the meteor rocks, sorry, _meteorites_ , I'm the cause of them. They're called Kryptonite, and they came down with me and my ship. I'm so sorry. Your hair, and all the other weird things in Smallville, are my fault."

"May I talk now?" Lex asked. He was so right. He gave himself imaginary brownie points.

Clark nodded.

"I know. Or at least I suspected as much. Scientist, you know."

"So you're not mad? Really?" Lex smiled and shook his head. Clark's answering, tremendous grin was like sunshine coming from behind a rain cloud.

"I love you, you know. Even if you are a 'Creature from Another World.'" Lex put on his best 1950s SciFi voice.

" I was never on a soap, Lex. Don't be silly."

"Well, General Hospital was the one with the cute alien guy. " Lex remembered this from being home sick, and watching with his mom. It was one of her few frivolous pastimes.

"I thought _I_ was your cute alien guy!"

"Well, you're not bad, as these things go. Somewhere between E.T and that kid with no navel. But you know, you're no Spock."

"Jerk. If you don't watch yourself, I'm going to phone home."

"Owwch!" Lex replied, laughing and pulling Clark down to him, loving the way they fit together. Human and alien. Caucasian and Kryptonian. He quoted another benevolent extra terrestrial visitor. "I'll be riiight here!"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Fanmix] Kodachrome: Photo Album](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043569) by [HYPERFocused](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused), [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
